A Shattered Life
by Paladin34
Summary: Ruby couldn't take anymore sexual abuses from her father, so she gathered all the supplies she could and ran away from that horrible monster. Now, she's broken and alone, but perhaps during her travel through the world, she will find a certain someone who will heal her scars and just maybe, even make her happy. (M for violence and sex) (OC X Ruby) The story is also an AU.
1. Prologue

**This is only the prologue, but you guys can expect the first chapter in a few days. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it. Please, leave a review if you have the time, thank you for reading. Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ruby sat cross-legged on the end of her bed, her tangled hair hopelessly around her tear stained face. It had happened again, only this time was far much worse than the previous night.

Ruby didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to, and even if she did, she wouldn't have known what to say. All she could do was cry. Ruby couldn't remember the last time she hadn't cried herself at night, but no one ever heard her cry, or if they did, they just ignored her. No one came to rescue her. No one knew the terrible secret of what her father was doing to her everyday when he came home.

It all began when Ruby was twelve years old. One night, just as she was beginning to drift off, he had crept into her room and slipped his naked body into her bed. She could still remember it as clearly as if it happened only minutes ago. The creaking sound the door made as it opened. His cold, rough hands ripping at her clothes. The glint of evil and madness she saw in his eyes as he hurt her in a way she had never thought possible at the tender age of twelve. She couldn't bear to think about it, yet she could rarely ever think of anything else.

Ruby was fifteen now and she knew exactly what it meant to be raped. She sat through year after year of sexual education at school, but it never made it easier for her to speak out. If anything, it made it harder for her to do so. The blunt and scientific way in which her teacher had talked about such things only made her feel more and more ashamed as each year passed. Sometimes she wanted to cry, sometimes she wanted to scream and hit someone, but most often she just wanted to end it all.

When Ruby wasn't thinking about what her father had done to her, she thought of death. It had been given such a bad stereotype, but she thought it would be wonderful to be rid of the pain and suffering he had put her through all these long years. It wasn't like she had any friends who would miss her. She had lost all of her friends when she became detached. Her sister was the only one who truly cared for her, but she didn't had the courage to tell her what was going on.

So in a faithful night, she grabbed all the supplies she could gather and grabbed Crescent Rose from her father's bedroom. Ruby pulled the window up and jumped, she activated her Semblance, and ran like never before while tears ran down her cheeks. But she wasn't sad, actually she was happy as she was finally free from the horror.

"I'm free, I'm finally free from that monster." A smile spread across her face, as she left a trail of rose petals behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Rose

**So this is my first chapter, I really hope you guys will enjoy it. I have to mention this story is about Ruby and Geo's adventures throughout the world. Also, don't forget that this story is dark so expect horrible moments to happen. With that said, I wish you all a good read.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 1: Broken Rose**

Ruby was walking on the road as she smacked another mosquito near her torso, then she caught the sight of an entrance to her right. The fallen leaves crunched beneath her black boots as she approached it. The sign beside her stared out forlornly, there were even some scratches performed most likely by a Grimm creature at the front. "Evernight Forest?" Ruby read aloud curiously. She shrugged, she had seen worse titles than this one.

Much as she did not want to walk through the dark forest of gloomy trees, she knew she had to pass by that strange place to gain more distance between her and home. "If I go through this forest maybe there's a chance I could find a settlement nearby." She said. "It's been a while since I've found a safe place to rest. I have to resupply before I ran out of food and water, so I must risk it and see where it leads me." She mustered her all of her courage and trudged in.

Inside the forest the girl looked around, fearful as a Grimm could jump at her in any moment. The thorns were poking menacingly in her face. She timidly edged her way around them, running with her feet through the dark trees. Ruby wasn't afraid of the dark, nor the thorns. She had been through much more than that. Sometimes when she's sleeping disgusting images about what her horrible father did to her surface, again and again. She does her best to not think about the gruesome events he put her through but that's a constant fight she must endure everyday.

Ruby looked up into the small patch of sky above her, stopping for a second to admire it in peace. Then, a piercing screech rang out and suddenly, the place around her plunged into darkness as the patch of sky was covered by giant black birds flying across the sky. She stumbled to the dirt in shock and watched the dark birds fly away. "W-Was that a group of Nevermores? I've never seen such a large number of them flying together before." Ruby stood up, brushed her hands and continued down her path. _Where were they headed anyway?_

It was hard for her to walk around with her red and black outfit, but she had no choice - she had to find her way nevertheless. But she had no time - the skies were getting darker. The terrifying looking trees seemed taller and even more harrowing than they had seemed to her. The darkness was growing around her by each passing minute. "Ow!" A short sharp pain shot painfully through her left arm. Ruby looked at it and her eyes widened when she saw that huge thorn had made an deep, ugly gash in her arm. It looked like a streak of red ink upon the porcelain white canvas of her skin. "Just my luck." She muttered.

The girl winced in pain and stepped away from the thorns, only to fall on the ground when her skirt got caught by the thorny shrub at her side. She hurriedly stood up and tried to pull away, but she couldn't. "Come on!" Mustering all her strength, she pulled violently at the skirt and a portion of her skirt got torn. Ruby sighed, looking in dismay at the fabric that revealed more of her legs.

As the skies continued to grow dark, she searched frantically for a way out, her arms were growing increasingly scratched and cut from the thorns she had stumbled upon. Sweat streamed down her cheeks as she was getting tired from walking. She then decided to release Crescent Rose and slash the thorns in front of her, but she had to be careful with the noise she was making because it could attract the attention of nearby Grimm.

Ruby reached a clearing in the forest, guessing that she must be somewhere midway through it. Thanks to her scythe, it was not difficult to cut her way through the sharp thorns that blocked her path. She did get pricked several times here and there, but they didn't really hurt her. Then she noticed a ruined temple just a few meters away from her position. "Maybe, I can spend the night there." She whispered to herself. "It doesn't offer much protection but it will have to do."

She walked towards it. The temple seems to mostly resemble a rotunda of sorts. Three of the ten columns are broken and lying on the ground in pieces, but the rest of them are still standing and holding up the circle of stones above them.

When she found herself in the middle of the temple, she heard the rustle of leaves. Her ears grew alert to the surroundings, she knew something was in the forest with her. A repeated interval of fast and slow pattering of feet. Quick, short breathing. Ruby's silver eyes adjusted to the darkening grounds and she watched a figure half-limping and half-running towards the clearing. "Who are you?" Ruby asked.

But the young girl didn't answered, she then fell to the dirt as she was too weak to continue walking. Ruby ran to the child and saw multiple cuts and grazes spread across her arms. "What's your name? Where did you come from?"

The little girl looked at Ruby and said. "M-My name i-is Mina, I-I'm from a village n-not far from here, it's called Perlshaw." Mina's hair was a rich shade of ebony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. "P-Please you have to help my parents, they are being attacked by Grimm." She pleaded.

"I will do my best to help them but first you need to point me the way to your village." Ruby tightened her grip around Crescent Rose.

"Just follow that path, it will lead you there." Mina pointed.

"Stay here and hide, I'll come for you after the fight has ended."

Mina nodded. "Please hurry."

Ruby then activated her Semblance and in an instant, she moved through the forest with incredible speed while dodging the many trees and thorns, leaving a trail of rose petals behind. It didn't took long for her to reach the end of the Evernight forest. _That must be the village the little girl was talking about._ She stared at the burning village while listening to several screams of pain that came from there.

"The sooner I get there the better." She dashed to Perlshaw's location to help fight against the darkness.

The battle raged ferociously across the settlement. Clang of weapons filled the dark night sky and screams of horror could be heard everywhere. Men and women fell to the mud, shock was registered on their lifeless faces. Bullets flew through the air and eliminated several Grimm that were trying to breach the defensive perimeter created by the soldiers.

When Ruby arrived to the battlefield, the first thing she did was aim her weapon at the incoming Beowolves. She focused intently on the targets in the distance, and then she fired the first shot, followed by another shot and another. The three Beowolves went down with ease, as Ruby was a skilled sniper. "I don't have much Dust left so I need to make these last rounds count." She reloaded.

One Beowolf came out from a burning house, and she aimed at him. She focused on the target for a moment before putting pressure on the trigger and sending a bullet screaming through the air. The creature's head blew into tiny pieces, after that the body dissolved.

More Grimm charged at her position, so she grabbed her scythe with both hands and dashed towards them. Her speed was too much form them as they couldn't even lay a single attack on her. She cut through the pack with exceptional skill, dismembering a few of them with just one slash. The remaining Grimm were easily killed as none of them could match the red hooded girl. But the battle was far from over as there was still a strong presence of Grimm in the area.

A loud screech gained the young girl's attention, she looked up and saw a Nevermore headed her way. Fortunately, heavy artillery bombarded the monster, making it crash on road quite violently. "That was some heavy firepower, these guys are well equipped." She was impressed by the type of weapons the locals were using because usually only the military forces that belong to the kingdoms possess that kind of firepower.

While Ruby was distracted a Beowolf rushed at her, but before she could react, a pair of black boots slammed into the creature's white mask, shattering it to pieces. "Wow!" Ruby was surprised by what just happened. "I don't know who you are stranger, but thanks."

The young boy rose up. He was wearing black pants with a belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with silver lining going down the sleeves. There also were silver plates worn on both shoulder pads to offer more protection against certain attacks. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, I mean we are in the middle of a battle." He replied. "My name is Geo, Geo Casterwill, and you are?"

"I'm Ruby Rose." She introduced herself.

"Were you the one who exterminated the Grimm in this section? Because some of men said they saw a red girl dashing around slashing her way through a pack of Beowolves."

Ruby smirked as she twirled Crescent Rose. "Yup, that would be me."

"Then you have my gratitude, many people would have died if you hadn't shown up." Geo bowed his head. "Captain Solomon is still fighting at the village's market, but he and his soldiers can beat the enemy if we keep this section from being overwhelmed with Grimm."

"I'll do my best to help." As she finished speaking more Grimm appeared and they charged at them.

One of the Beowolves made a downward strike, aiming at Geo's figure, but the boy moved his body slightly to the right and dodged it, while the claw ended up piercing the road. This allowed Geo to be close enough to his enemy. Using his sword, he carved the Beowolf's chest and sliced it in half. Another Beowolf rushed from behind but with a quick spin he decapitated the incoming creature with his blade.

Then he leaped into the air and with a yell, the young man cleaved a Grimm into two pieces causing the monster to let out a large roar as it died. Geo tightened his grip upon his sword's handle as he turned toward the other Grimm creatures that glanced at him. Their glowing red eyes stared straight at him and Geo found himself reminded that the look in their eyes never changed. "I shall send you back from where you came." He pointed his blade at them.

They let out a bloodthirsty roar before charging right towards him. Both Geo and Ruby made a few attack combinations to dispatch of the creatures more easily. "I have to say that you are quite the fighter. I don't know many people that can hold a scythe like you." Said Geo, as he pierced the chest of a Beowolf.

"Hehe! It took me a while to get this good." She replied.

Within a couple of minutes they finished the remaining Grimm without much effort, so the battle was over and the village was saved, thanks to the effort of some brave souls. With the fight over Geo placed his blade back at it's holster. "I must thank you once again for your help, not many dare to fight against the Grimm."

"It was my pleasure." Ruby smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Geo then noticed several wounds in her legs and arms that were still wet with blood. "Follow me please, I'll take you to my medical officer, she'll treat your wounds and make some repairs to your clothes."

"My clothes?" She looked at her outfit and saw how much of it was torn. "I can't walk around looking like this. Lead the way."

As they made their way towards Perlshaw's market, they encountered many injured civilians and soldiers that needed medical attention, fortunately for them, Captain Solomon had a wagon full with medical supplies. "It's good to see you are alright Captain." Said Geo.

"It will take more than a few Grimm to take me down young master." He replied. "Who's the girl? If you don't mind me asking."

"Her name is Ruby, thanks to her, we were able to save this village." Answered Geo.

"Really?" Solomon was surprised as he didn't found Ruby to be much of a fighter. "Well, I appreciate what you have done for us, but you should go see Sunny, she'll fix those nasty wounds you have."

"Are you sure? I mean these people need it more than I do."

"Don't worry Ruby, there's plenty for everyone." Said Geo.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said.

"Don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 2: Geo Casterwill

**Hey peps! I'm here with a new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. The next one may take a bit longer to write since I have some stuff to do, but I will do my best to bring it as fast as I can. So with that said, have a great read everyone. Bye!**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 2: Geo Casterwill**

Small dust particles were dancing in the paths of light that were being filtered through the sheer curtains. It was some kind of a beautiful bright light that seemed so thick and tangible that a person could reach out and take it in their hands like a small puddle of warm. The entire room was illuminate with its tantalizing rays, but not even that could wake up the young girl who was sleeping like an angel on the couch. Her eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles on her face and body were completely at peace. Not a twitch or a spasm, barely any moment of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air.

Unfortunately, the Scroll located at the table next to her started to make an annoying 'beep' sound that forced her to slowly open her silver eyes. "W-What?...Where am I?" Ruby was confused as she looked at her surroundings, she had no clue where she was or how she got there. "That Scroll isn't mine, is it? Because I don't remember removing it from my pocket." She rubbed her eyes before looking at the holographic screen. "I can't believe it's already eleven o'clock, I should get up and see if someone needs my help with anything."

When she lift herself, a sharp pain spread throughout her entire body. "Ow! Ow!" Waves of throbbing, nauseating pain pulsed within her figure, as every move she made hurt like hell. A burning sensation radiated from her chest. A fist clamped onto her skin, nails digging deep into the flesh in search of relief from the agony she was currently in. "M-My body hurts a-all over." She then looked at her arms and legs, she noticed they were wrapped with bandages. "The doctor must have treated my injuries, but I don't recall going to see her last night." She laid her back against the couch again.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Without waiting for any type of answer, the medical officer unlocked the door and entered. "I'm glad to see you are already awake my child, but you shouldn't move, at least not yet." She said. "I brought a special pill with me that will ease your pain and will allow you to walk without much agony." She handed the pill to Ruby.

The young girl hesitated as she didn't know this woman. "Who are you?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"How silly of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sunny Locklear and I'm the medical officer of team Hacksaw." Sunny bowed her head. Her brown, flowing hair clumsily hangs over a fresh, lived-in face. Heavy hazel eyes, set elegantly within their sockets, looking directly at the red girl. "In case you don't remember what happened last night, you passed out due to your injuries while making your way through the village." She informed her. "Fortunately, master Geo brought you here so I could fix you. But since we have a limited number of medical supplies there wasn't much I could spare for the both of you, so he decided to not get treated and offered his share of bandages to you."

Ruby was surprised to hear that. "That...that was really kind on him." She swallowed the pill and took a sip from the water that Sunny gave her. "Just one more question if you don't mind. Why do you call him master?" Ruby asked. "Actually, if I remember correctly, Captain Solomon also called him the same thing yesterday."

"Well, master Geo is the son of Lord Aiden, the ruler of a town named Gwain." She replied. "Our settlement is the most powerful and advanced independent town in all of Remnant, none of the others can match our strength and weaponry." Sunny showed great pride in her homeland. "I would gladly give my life, if it meant saving young Geo. The boy may be young but is a natural born leader and cares deeply about his people."

Ruby bore witness to such determination that she had never seen before. This woman would sacrifice her own life in exchange for Geo's. "I don't know many people that would have said that. I admire the unwavering loyalty you have towards him." She finished drinking her water. "We may have just met, but I can tell you are a noble person."

"Thank you, I could say the same thing about you." Sunny smiled. "You showed everyone here how strong and fierce a young girl like you can be. You had numerous wounds scattered across your figure but you still grabbed your weapon and fought for this village. Not many would have done that."

"Hehe! I guess." Ruby was a little embarrassed. "I didn't do much really, your soldiers were the ones who defended this place and it's citizens from the Grimm. I'm just happy I was able to help."

"Nonsense, master Geo said that without you, we wouldn't be alive right now." She said. "So you have my gratitude for saving us and for protecting the young Lord." Sunny bowed her head again. "I wish I could have been there in the battlefield fighting alongside you all, but unfortunately, I was placed in the medical team by Geo's command."

Ruby was confused. "I thought you were a medic. Why would you want to be in a fight?"

"The Locklear's have always been the protectors of Gwain's rulers. When I was child I was sent far away to go through an extensive training that was meant to prepare me for the dangerous life I was going to have under the Lord's command." Sunny continued. "But, for some reason, Geo refused to have me has his bodyguard and told his father that I should be free to do whatever I wanted." A smile was formed on her lips.

"I can see now why you respect him a lot." Ruby said. "He freed you from a live of servitude."

"Indeed, and thanks to him I was able to marry a kind man and bring my daughter into this world. I will never be able to repay him for what he did for me. But the least I can do is fight for him when needs me, that's the reason I joined the military, and yet he refuses to let me fight."

"He probably wants to keep you out of trouble." She replied.

"Perhaps." Sunny sighed. "Anyway, the experimental pill I gave you should have already kicked in, try to get up if you can."

"W-What?!" Ruby couldn't believe it. "You used me as a test subject for an experimental pill? Are you crazy or what lady?!"

"Don't worry, that little thing won't kill you or anything, I design it myself so I know the chemical properties it contains." Sunny then looked the other way. "The worst case scenario I can imagine would be the total paralysis of your body functions or complete lost of bowel control, but nothing like that as ever happened to the previous subjects...I think." She pondered for a moment.

"You think?!" Ruby immediately rose from the couch with pure rage in her eyes.

"Pfffft! Hahaha!" Sunny laughed. "I was just kidding, relax girl."

"That wasn't funny at all Sunny." Replied Ruby as she calmed down. "Hey! I'm up and I don't feel any pain anymore." She moved her arms around with joy. "The pill you gave me actually worked."

"Of course it did, I may be a fighter but I am also a great medic." Sunny made her way to the door. "Please try to not force yourself too much, or the unbearable pain you once had will return." The woman opened the door. "You are free to leave if you want, I bet your parents must be worried sick about you."

Ruby didn't say a single word, she didn't cared about her monster of a father, and her mother had died long ago. The only family she still had was her older sister, Yang but how could she face her now after running away. "...My parents aren't worried, they know I can take care of myself."

"I see. Well, feel free to stick around then." With those words said, Sunny left.

The red hooded girl grabbed Crescent Rose and her backpack, she too left the room, closing the door behind her. The house where she was in was well equipped, there was a small kitchen and one average bathroom, it also has a large living room, two bedrooms, a large dining area, and a grand storage room. "For a house in a small village this place sure is fancy." Then her stomach growled. "I think I still have some food left in my backpack."

Ruby searched the insides but found nothing to eat. "No food, just great."

"Heads up, Red."

Ruby turned around and caught a piece of bread with her hands. "Thanks Geo."

"No problem, I'm glad to see you are doing better, you got me quite worried when you passed out last night." He said. "Did Sunny by any chance pull the pill on you?" The young girl was so concentrated in eating the bread slice that she only nodded her head up and down. "Hahaha! She did the same thing to me when I was younger, she scared the hell out of me with that silly pill joke."

The girl swallowed the last piece of breath and said. "I didn't found it that funny, actually it really scared me. I mean have you ever thought about losing your bowel control?"

"Haha!" Geo laughed. "I think it would have been a messy situation."

Ruby couldn't help but to giggle a little at the boy's joke. "It would have been disgusting too." She stared at him and noticed multiple cuts on his face. "Also, I must thank you for offering your share of bandages to me, I don't why you did it but I appreciate your kindness."

"No worries, you needed them more than I did." Geo replied.

Suddenly, the hard-wooden entrance door was slammed open and a couple of villagers stormed in. They approached Geo and kneeled before him with sorrow painting their eyes. "Please, Lord Geo, we beg of you to help us once again." The Elder of Perlshaw begged. "Some of our people have gone missing during the attack, we suspect they went to the old mansion not far away from here looking for shelter, but they haven't returned. Can you please go find them?"

"Don't kneel, I'm just a person like you, the title I carry makes me no different from you." Geo placed his hands on the old man's shoulders and helped him get up. "Now, have you talked to Captain Solomon about this issue? Because he could form a search party and go look for them."

"We have, but he keeps saying he doesn't have enough men to send out." He replied. "Isn't there anything you can do for our people? Perhaps you could order the Captain to spare some of his men to go look for them."

"Captain Solomon is the best officer I have, and if he said he doesn't have the man power to spare then I believe him." Said Geo, leaving the villagers with no hope of ever seeing they're friends and loved ones again. The old man looked at the young Lord with his eyes full with tears. "Don't cry, I'll go look for them myself."

"I'll go with you." Ruby volunteered.

"No, you should remain here, your not fully healed yet."

"I appreciate your concern but I can still fight, besides I'm one hell of a sniper and you will need my help."

Geo knew there was no point to continue with this conversation so he accepted her decision. The villagers were extremely happy to hear that. "May god bless you both." The elder smiled. "Promise me you will bring my daughter back safe and sound."

"I promise." Said Ruby with a confident expression, giving the old man hope to see his daughter again.

 _There are certain promises we shouldn't make because sometimes things don't go the way they should._ Though Geo. "Can you give us a map of the area?"

"Certainly, I have one at my home that you can take."

Geo then turned to Ruby. "Have you enough Dust for your weapon? Because if you haven't go see Captain Solomon, he will give you the amount you need."

"I still have a few rounds left but I never say no to free Dust."

"Funny, so do I."


	4. Chapter 3: A Shattered Promise

**Hope you guys will enjoy this. Have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 3: A Shattered Promise**

A shadow swirled through the air and materialized under the sunlight's glare into an oak leaf that plopped into a deep pool of green-ambient crystal and the exotic wet soil scent. Dancing, it etched down waving patterns in the water till it settled, reluctantly, and allowed wind to push it away to the dark brown sunbaked shore at the edge of a water pool wide-spread beneath a gnarling root of an oak tree whose top climbed far into the pristine blue skies. There were many beautiful and tall trees around this area, but none of them were as tall like this one.

The wind whistled and swung between branches weighed down with hanging acorns, inciting their leaves into a pivoting storm. Infant birds squealed when their nest tethered back and forth. Dozens of neighboring trees joined in conspiring murmur, and morning's hubbub settled for good in the heart of the Glypemm forest. Wind blew full-force and oaks wept acorns that dived into the water. Leaves followed behind, parachuting midair. The pool awoke and gurgled in famished anticipation for nourish which came in green shapes raining that danced a while and settled, sinking or allowed themselves to be swept ashore.

On the level below, honey bees rushed out from their hives. Dividing into small groups, they buzzed along the pathways of fragrance to mark scattered networks of poppies and wild roses with an ambience of all-colored blossoms. Eagerly they burrowed their fuzzy busy bodies of chitin and yellow in sweetness-filled flutes. Sometimes a spider came out of its camouflage in the flower, skittered on tip-toe and assassinated the bee in the middle of its gathering ritual. But most foragers made it out with their prize and those rushed towards home and laid their pollen in the honey combs and buzzed by, admiring the gradual growth of their worshipped sweetness until a bear came along and torn their temple to asunder with a single strike from its razor-sharp claw. Fortunately, other hives that were in higher levels continued happily buzzing.

"This place sure is beautiful and calm." Ruby smiled as she looked at her surroundings. For her this forest was far better than the previous one she had been. "I wonder if there are any deer's around here somewhere. I never saw one before with my own eyes, but I always found them quite cute when I watched them on TV." Her silver eyes shined as she admired the forest she was in.

"Speaking of which, look over there." Geo pointed to the side, and there it was, a deer nibbling on the fresh green grass and the newly blooming flowers. "I guess today is your lucky day Ruby." Said Geo.

"Oh! It's so cute and adorable. I wish I could pet it." Ruby couldn't stop staring at the magnificent creature. The young boy noticed how badly she wanted to touch the deer and ran her fingers across the creature's soft fur, so he reached to his backpack and took out a slice of bread. He divided it into small pieces and touched her shoulder to gain her attention. "What is it?" She asked.

"Take these and extend your arm, I'm sure he will come to you."

"Okay." She scattered the tiny pieces of bread on her hand and walked slowly towards the deer's position. "Hey there friend. Are you hungry? I have some food for you." She extended her arm. The deer looked at her face and then her hand. "Come on, don't be afraid I won't harm you." Ruby carefully approached the creature, as she didn't want to scare it away.

The deer began to smell Ruby's hand for a quick moment, making the young girl giggle, as she felt the deer's wet nose rubbing against her skin. "Haha! Your so cute." Then the creature started to eat the bread on her hand, and now she was able to pet him. "The fur is so fluffy and warm. Oh, if only I could hug you." A smile spread across her lips. "Don't you want to pet it Geo?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Such a beautiful creature." Geo placed his hand on the deer's back and ran it back and forth. Both Ruby and Geo enjoyed themselves for a while with the animal, but their time was short as they needed to get to the old mansion to search for the villagers that ran away during the Grimm attack. "I know you want to continue playing with it some more but we must go, and find the others before it gets dark."

"You're right." Ruby finished petting. She then softly kissed the deer on the nose and said. "Bye." The deer stared at the red girl as she walked away, but soon enough it went back eating the grass like nothing had happened.

With that done, Ruby and Geo resumed their path through the forest. Multitude of birds saturated the air with song and color as they care for their young or dart from tree to tree, and glide through the air. Rainbows of butterflies past by Geo. "In all the forests I've ever been this certainly is the most marvelous one." The butterflies danced in the sun strewn clearings that dot the forest from one end to the other.

Ruby glanced at the young Lord, she wanted to ask him a certain question that's been stuck in her mind since she met a woman named Sunny back at Perlshaw. "Can I ask you something Geo?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you release Sunny from her duty as your bodyguard?" She asked intrigued. "I know it's none of my business but you are the son of a very rich and powerful man aren't you? So you should need protection because there are a lot of people that could use you to get to your father. Not to mention people that want to see you dead."

"Interesting." The boy was surprised, he didn't expected such a question. "Well, I released Sunny from her duty because I believe everyone should be free to decide their own path, and not follow some stupid old traditions. Besides, I don't need to be protected, I can take care of myself." Answered Geo. "I may not be able to break the chains from the path that was decided for me, but at least I can give others a chance to live their own lives as they see fit."

Ruby could feel the burden of being heir to the throne of Gwain was something that Geo didn't desire. "The way you said that, it seems you don't want to rule."

Geo turned to her. "You have no idea how it's like to be the son of Lord Aiden. Everyone expects me to be just like him if not better, they want a strong minded ruler that has the capacity of facing difficult challenges without showing fear or hesitation." He replied. "But I'm only sixteen, I have no frigging clue how to rule a town or its citizens, I have no idea what type of problems I'll face when my time comes to assume the throne." Geo looked at his family's crest. "What if I mess it up for everyone? I don't want to be the downfall of my family."

Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand if you are nervous that's normal, but from what Sunny told me you are a good leader, and I believe her because when I arrived at Perlshaw. You were the one who came up with the plan to defend the village from the Grimm and thanks to your leadership Perlshaw was saved." She said. "Those people are alive because of you."

"...I guess what you say is true, but I still have a long way to go." Geo felt more confident thanks to Ruby's words. "Thank you for your kind words Ruby, I won't forget them." He bowed his head.

"There's no need for thanking me, I was just saying what was true." She smiled. "Look! That must be the mansion we are looking for." Ruby pointed.

"Indeed it is."

Both of them walked to the broken, rust filled gates that led to the courtyard. "Wait...I hear something." Geo pushed the gate gently to make sure he didn't made too much noise, and alert whatever was inside roaming around freely. Then, he and Ruby saw several Beowolves together enjoying a nice meal. "I have no idea what they are eating but it doesn't seem to be human."

"Ew! That's so gross." She avoid looking at them. "So what's the plan?"

"Give me a moment." Said Geo. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. I will face them head on, while you cover me with your amazing marksman skills."

"Why do you have all of the fun?"

"Must I remind you are still injured? If you go to battle in that condition there's a chance your body will start to hurt again, causing you to lose focus on your enemy and leave you open for an attack that might take your life." Geo said. "So for safety reasons you will stay here and cover me with your weapon."

Ruby sighed with a bored expression. "Fine." She released Crescent Rose in rifle form which it was a medium-length, bolt-action rifle used for long range combat. "Okay my sweetheart let's show these Grimm why they shouldn't mess with us." She ran her hand along the weapon.

"Are you talking to your scythe?"

Ruby got embarrassed. "I-Is it weird?"

"Not really, I do the same thing sometimes." Geo walked away, leaving Ruby behind with a smile on her face. While he walked through the courtyard some of the Grimm heard his footsteps and stopped eating. Their mouths were dripping blood as they stared at him with their red glowing eyes. "Come and face me creatures of darkness." Geo released his sword.

The Beowolves let out a bloodthirsty roar and charged at him with a ferocious look on their faces. Geo held up his blade to block an incoming strike from a Grimm, then he brought it down, slicing right through the chest of the Beowolf. Then two Beowolves jumped at him, but he dodged them by rolling to the left, after that he slashed both creatures in half with a single swing.

Each of his strikes and attacks completely overcame the Grimm as they were cleaved into pieces from the attacks of the blade that was in his hands. "Just a few more." As those words left his lips, a barrage of bullets whizzed past his ears and all of the sudden every remaining Grimm was dead. "Really? I was actually enjoying myself."

"I know but you were taking too long. Besides, your fighting technique could use some improvements."

"Ha! Is that your way to tell me you are better than me?"

"Yes."

Geo smiled. "Someone is feeling pretty cocky of herself."

Ruby giggled as she walked past him. With that done, they made their way to the mansion's main entrance. When they approached the door they noticed a lot of blood on the ground. "I don't like this." Said Ruby.

"Neither do I." Geo placed his hand on the door's knob, he turned it around and opened it. The sight that stood in front of them was gruesome. Men, women and children were all dead with deep wounds spread across their figures caused the Beowolves teeth's and claws. Tears of pain were still wet upon their lifeless cheeks. "This is horrible." Geo looked at the walls and they too were painted with blood. "These people didn't even had a chance." He then turned to Ruby. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Ruby's eyes were wide open as she couldn't believe what she was seeing at this moment. Then a warm putrid feeling began rising up to her throat, she did her best to hold what was coming by covering her mouth but it was of no use. In the end she threw up, tears streamed down her face, as her body shivered all over. A tingling almost burning sensation was left in her throat and mouth. She felt weak and fell to the floor. "...I...I..." She looked at her hands covered with blood that wasn't hers.

Geo quickly wrapped his coat around her. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her legs and pulled her up. He left the mansion with Ruby in his arms. "Ruby...Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby leaned her head against his chest and started to cry. "T-They...even the children."

"I know...I know."

"I-I promised the old man that I was going to bring his daughter back alive, but she's...dead. I-I don't have the courage to tell him what happened."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Captain Solomon to inform the villagers of what happened here." Geo replied.

"T-Thank you." Said Ruby.

"You are welcome." He said. "Listen, my ship will be here in a few minutes to pick me up, if you wish you can come with me back to Gwain. There you will be able to recover your strength and get some rest."

"I don't want to bother you."

"You won't bother me."

Ruby looked at him. "You are too nice you know that?"

Geo smiled. "You are not the first one to say it."


	5. Chapter 4: The Galeon

**Here's the new chapter, have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 4: The Galeon**

The gruesome images of those dead settlers that she and Geo found at the old abandoned mansion was still strongly present in her mind, as she could remember every little detail of that event. So only after a couple of hours did she manage to fall asleep. At first she thought that maybe she could just stay awake through the rest of the night. After all, she didn't like to sleep that much. But not because of the simple activity itself. The true reason was that she would be most vulnerable in her sleep to her most feared, unforgiving, unbeatable enemy...her past.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her past was already forcing her mind to produce certain images and settings. Placing her somewhere, where she didn't want to be, like her house, but more specifically her room. There was only darkness, thick unforgiving darkness that filled every corner of the area. Ruby was on her bed completely naked with her back against the cold wall behind her. Her once beautiful silver eyes full with life were now empty and lifeless. _"Help...help...help...help, someone please help."_ Those words was all she said, she repeated them again and again but no one came to save to her rescue, not even her older sister.

Ruby was trapped in that room with no way out, she stared at the wall in front of her while repeating the useless words yet again. _"Help...Help."_ Her dried cracked lips were constantly moving as she continued to whisper to herself. Ruby then pressed her injured naked legs to her chest, and covered her head with her dirty slim arms. _"I want this to stop, I-I want to leave this room."_

Suddenly, the door was slammed open with brutal force, gaining the attention of the poor red girl. Ruby's body froze instantly when she looked at the menacing shadow that stood a few meters away from her. In pure horror and panic she tried to scream but nothing was heard from her lips, it was like she didn't had the strength. _"You know what time it is don't you my precious Rose?"_ The figure stared at her with a lustful expression. _"I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was away, but now we have all of the time in the world to enjoy each others company."_ He began walking towards her with a creepy smile on his face.

Each step he took made him feel more excited as he knew there was nothing that Ruby could do to escape from him or the disgusting situation he was about to force her into. His mouth was already drooling as he couldn't stop imagining the several positions he had already done with her, but there were so many he still hadn't tried yet and tonight he was focused on making her do some special shameless actions since it was her birthday. _"P-Please, why can't you leave me alone?"_ Asked Ruby while tears ran down her cheeks. _"You are a monster! I hate you!"_

 _"Silence!"_ The man slapped her quite violently. _"That's not a nice thing to call your father, but don't worry I'll show you what happens when you disrespect me you little whore."_ He got on top of the girl and this time he was so close that his breath could reach her cracked lips. Ruby was forced to see her miserable existence in the reflection of her father's eyes. _"You belong to me, and nobody is going to take you away."_ His disgusting sweaty lips made their way down towards her's...

"Ahhhhh!" Ruby screamed her lungs out, as her upper body launched up in an instant. Her breathing was heavy and hard, her whole body was covered with cold sweat. She did her best to calm down, but the filthy and scary images continued to appear. "The same nightmare again. Why do I keep having it almost every night?" She muttered under her breath.

Wrapping her arms around the torso, she looked around the room. On one side, there was a window, through which early morning lights found their way in. For a few moments, Ruby kept staring at the fuzzy rays of light, as they somehow helped her relax a bit. But it obviously wasn't that easy to surpass the gruesome image of the man she once called 'dad'.

Then a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Geo opened the door and came in. "I heard you scream, is everything alright?" Asked the young Lord concerned.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare so there's no need for concern." She replied.

"Oh...for a second I thought you were in danger." He said, feeling more relaxed. "Anyway, I was about to head towards the dining hall. I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Give me a few minutes, I still want to take a shower."

"I'll wait for you outside." Geo was about to close the door when he remembered something important. "Also, before I forget, there's a new outfit for you in the closet. I found it while I was searching for a few things in the cargo hold. I'm not sure if it's to your liking but since your old clothes are torn almost everywhere, I thought you could use it while Sunny makes some repairs to your old outfit." He said. "Consider it a gift."

Ruby was surprised, she never expected to receive a gift from anyone, specially from a boy. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks." Replied Ruby.

Geo bowed his head and closed the door. With him gone, Ruby pulled herself into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. In two swift movements she removed both her shirt and pants. She stood before the mirror looking at the well faded scars in her wrists. "I can still feel the burn of those handcuffs." She gently ran her hand along the scars of her left wrist. "...I should hurry, Geo is waiting for me."

She discarded the rest of her clothing and jumped to the tub. Ruby washed her breasts first, then she moved all the way down to her legs. "The water is so warm and relaxing, it's been quite a while since I've taken a proper shower." Ruby quickly finished cleaning herself and wrapped her beautiful figure with a towel. "Time to see the outfit Geo gave me." She walked to the closet and opened it.

Her new outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, light grey shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the grey shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. There was also a red skirt with a large black-colored print of a rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of the skirt was black.

Ruby was quite happy with the new clothes brought by Geo, so she decided to dress them. Then, she made her way towards the door, she placed her hand around the door's knob and turned it around, opening it. She exited the room and found Geo at her right with his back laid against the wall. "I'm sorry I made you wait." She apologized. "By the way, how do I look?"

Geo smiled. "You look even more cuter than the day we met."

"R-Really? You think I'm cute?" Ruby's face turned red, as she tried her best to hide her smile but it was a losing battle. "No one has ever said that to me before."

The young Lord felt embarrassed has he only now realized what he said to her. "W-Well, it's the truth." He laughed nervously as his cheeks turned a little red. "Anyway, we should head to the dining hall to get some breakfast."

"Okay." She nodded.

They started walking through the hallway. Ruby found the insides of this mighty airship to be a combination of old technology and new technology. The ship has a lot of space for everyone to move around and interact with one another. The walls were painted white and there weren't many cracks visible at the naked eye. In all the environment was very well maintained by the Captain and his crew.

"I have to ask, where did you guys got this floating palace?" Ruby asked.

"We got the Galeon twenty-two years ago. I believe it was my grandfather who discovered it rusting away in a scrapyard near Vale's border. The ship was a mess back then from what I heard, but now it looks brand new with a shiny silver coat on the sides." Geo was proud of his ship. "The Galeon is also equipped with many advanced weapons so we can end a fight in a matter of seconds if we are talking about the Grimm."

"Wow! You guys can even rival the military power of the kingdoms." Ruby was impressed.

"Not exactly, this is the only ship we have while the kingdoms possess a vast fleet and hundreds of soldiers ready to move out at their command." He said. "If Gwain was to fight Vale or Atlas, we would be have been crushed like a bug. But at least we have something they don't."

"What's that?"

"An arcade." Said Geo. "There were plenty of empty rooms that weren't being used so I decided to turn one of them into a place where everyone could have some fun and distract themselves from their duties on their off time."

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she heard that. "Awesome! We must go there now." She said enthusiastically, because if there's something that she really enjoys is playing games.

"What about breakfast?" He asked.

"We can eat later, now let's go."

Geo found the girl's behavior quite funny. "Haha! Calm down, we aren't far from the place, we just have to get through that door and turn right." The young Lord replied.

Within two minutes, they were in the place they wanted to be: the arcade. "It's been so long since I've entered an arcade." Ruby couldn't stop smiling as this brought wonderful memories of her past with her mother, Summer Rose. A quick walk around revealed games that were about adventures, mazes, shooters, basically every type of game was there. "This is incredible, there are games here that I haven't played in years."

"I'm glad you it." Geo smiled. "You are in luck too, there's nobody here so you are free to play whatever you want."

"Hehe! Let's start with that one." Ruby pushed Geo onto the machine and pressed the 'play' button. "I want to see your gaming skills in action."

"To be honest, I don't play much, I'm too busy studying or training so I have no idea how to play these sort of games." True to his words he was defeated within moments of startup. "See, I told you."

"No, no, Geo! That's not how you do it." She said. "Let me show you how it's done." Ruby hopped onto Geo's lap and placed her hand on top of he's, then she gripped the handlebars. "Time to kick some Reaper butt." She rammed the handlebars forward, launching her fighter forward. "Hehe!" She smirked.

 _What the?!..._ Geo was baffled but his attention soon turned towards Ruby's expert skills. "W-What are you doing?! A frontal assault against that enormous ship won't work, you will be destroyed."

"It will." Said Ruby, as she maneuvered her tiny ship through a barrage of missiles.

 _Wow! She's really good at this._ Though Geo. "Hey! Watch out for those beams!"

"Hehe! Thanks for the assist." Ruby dodged the incoming missiles like it was nothing, then she began destroying the enemy fighters, painting the screen with explosions. "H-How is that even possible? I mean you are just one and yet you have already turned half of the Reaper's fleet into scrap."

"I'm that good." She replied. "But we aren't finished yet, we still have to destroy the other half." She continued to play.

Of course, at a certain point Geo realized how close he was to Ruby. _T-This awkward, I should tell her to get up._ Ruby then jumped and shifted herself on Geo's lap as she dodged another barrage of missiles. _S-She is rubbing against my lap!...I-It feels good._ While his mind and heart were flying somewhere above heaven. An unexpected segment of his body started to rise up. _NO!... no, no, no, no, this can't be happening right now._

Geo's face cringed in pure horror, his mouth wide open, he gasped desperately for air. "I..uhm, y-you s-should." His heartbeat painfully ringed into his ears. "R-Ruby, c-can you please get up." His lips were shaking.

Ruby was too concentrated in the game so she paid no attention to him, until she felt something pocking her butt. She didn't know what it was so she shifted herself again, but the pocking continued for some reason. "Are you pocking me with your sword or something?" She turned around and noticed that Geo's face was completely red. Only now she realized what was pocking her. "T-That's not your sword is it?" Ruby blushed.

"I-I'm afraid not." He answered.

Ruby quickly jumped from his lap. "I'm so sorry."

"D-Don't worry about it."

Ruby felt extremely embarrassed so she activated her Semblance and rushed out of the room, leaving Geo alone. "God dammit! I think she hates me now."


	6. Chapter 5: Is it Love?

**I must say thanks to everyone supporting me, you guys are the best. Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 5: Is it Love?**

"I can't wait to see my family again, I miss you all so much." Sunny looked at the picture of her husband and daughter. "But even though I miss you two **,** I need to be here so I can make sure that our people have a future. I mean someone has to take care of the wounded around here." She smiled while placing the picture in her pocket, then she turned to her hometown's flag with her eyes full with pride. The flag was made up of a cross diving a background in two larger and two smaller squares in blue, light brown, silver and purple. Gwain's emblem consisted of two angel wings surrounded by four spear-points, the emblem is part of the standard flag and thus shown all the time. This unique emblem stands for the people of Gwain's honor, past and the town's nature.

"I will do my best to make everyone back home proud." Sunny was filled with determination. She reached to her closet and opened it, revealing a set of armor that once belonged to her dear mother. This set has a flat top helmet with a squared, t-shaped opening leaving her beautiful eyes, nose and mouth exposed. But she never wore the helmet because it ruined the style of her hair. The breastplate is made from many layers of smaller metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a reptile. It covers the entire front and back side, but the attachment straps leave the sides under the arms exposed. "It's been a while since I've worn this armor, but today I'm going to use it." She grabbed the set of armor and dressed it.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "What I wouldn't give to be in a fight to prove myself that I'm not just a simple medic." Sunny always wanted to be in a battle, she got that desire when she saw her mother training with Lord Aiden. For her protecting the Casterwill's was her duty, but now she's a normal woman, as she was freed from that duty by the Lord's son, Geo a couple of years ago. "I wonder what mom would say if she saw me now, maybe she would be disappointed for how I turned out." Her smile vanished. "...No, I know if she was here at this moment she would be happy for me."

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door with quite some force. "Who could that be?" She wondered as she made her way to the door. She wrapped her fingers around the door's handle and pulled it down, opening it. "Oh, hello Ruby." She greeted. "What brings you here?" Sunny asked intrigued.

"I-I have something important I wish to discuss with you, if you don't mind." Replied Ruby.

"Of course my dear child, I don't mind at all, come on in and take a seat." Happily said Sunny. "I have to warn you that my room is a bit messy at this moment, so be careful where you put your feet, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

When Ruby entered the room, she realized that Sunny wasn't kidding. There were empty soda cans lined up on the computer desk, seeming to form a pyramid that had been knocked down and left scattered. One week of clothes sprawled out on the floor, socks hanging on the chair, with a single lonely shoe located near the desk. An unmade bed with papers thrown on top of it, and a folded pillow half pressed against the wall. "Hehe! You are even worse than me." She giggled.

"Very funny." Sunny cleaned her bed and took a seat next to Ruby. "So what's bothering you?"

"Well, yesterday morning when me and Geo went to the arcade to play some games, I pushed him to a machine to show me his skills. But I quickly discovered that he wasn't much of a gamer, so I without thinking jumped to his lap and started playing to show him how it was done, and t-then..." Her cheeks gained a light red color. "...I-I felt his thingy pocking me."

"Thingy?...Ohhh! Pfffft! Hahahahaha!" She laughed like crazy, almost falling from the bed.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny, I nearly died of embarrassment."

Sunny covered her mouth to control herself, then she cleared her throat. "I guess that explains what happened this afternoon during lunch between you and master Geo." She said. "You ran away with incredible speed when he tried to speak with you. I must admit that what you did was not very nice Ruby, you should never do that type of thing to anyone."

Ruby sighed. "I know, believe me. Geo is the first guy I encountered that's actually nice, he makes me laugh and smile when I'm around him. I really did enjoy the time I spent with him in the arcade, it's been a while since I've had that much fun." She smiled warmly. "I just felt so embarrassed about that whole scene, and the only idea that came to my mind was to run. But you are right, what I did this afternoon was completely stupid of me. Geo is probably mad at me right now."

"I doubt it, young Geo doesn't get angry that easily." She said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, showing a kind smile. "But the way you talked about him just now, seems that you...I don't know have feelings towards him or something." Sunny narrowed her eyes to Ruby's face, waiting for her reaction.

The red girl's cheeks were turned to the similar color of her namesake. "I-I...uhm, w-well." Her heart was racing. _Why is she asking me that all of the sudden? I'm not sure how I feel about him, but I know that when I'm with him, I no longer feel alone, and the pain inside me goes away...Why does he make feel like that? W-Why can't I stop thinking about him when he's not around?_

"You look so adorable when you blush." Said Sunny, bursting Ruby's little bubble of thought. "Ruby, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I've noticed how you sometimes look at him, specially when he's training. I bet that you have already imagined him without any clothing."

"WHAT?! No!" Ruby shouted, jumping from the bed. "You have a pervert mind Sunny."

"Haha! Relax, I'm just teasing." She said. "But listen, if you do have feelings for him I will just say one thing. Please don't play with his heart he has already gone through enough pain for a life time, the loss of his brother and mother still hurts him quite deeply, so I beg you to not create more wounds."

Ruby's expression changed. "He lost his mom and brother? How?"

"Oh! I-I shouldn't have said that." Sunny looked the other way to avoid the young girl's gaze. "If you wish to know more you will have to ask Geo himself. I think he should be the one to explain what transpired five years ago, but I must warn you that he will try to dodge any type of question about them, so it might take a while before he tells you."

"I see." Knowing that little piece of information helped her understand more of Geo's past, and his pain. "I will ask Geo when the time is right. But I still need your advice on how I should proceed with him about what happened in the arcade yesterday, I just have no idea what to say to him."

Sunny rose from her bed. "Do what your heart tells you to do."

"That doesn't help at all." She complained.

"Hehe! I know, but I believe you will do the right thing." She walked to the door and opened it. "Come on! I need to see my patients and you have a Lord to talk to, so move that butt."

Ruby quickly joined the medical officer, and both of them made their way down the hallway. A few soldiers walked past them, talking with each other about a particular subject that Ruby wasn't able to hear, but since she had more important business to handle, she decided to ignore them and move on. "If my memory doesn't fail me, I believe Lord Geo is probably in the training room with Captain Solomon. Those two really enjoy fighting so you should find Geo there."

"I'm feeling quite nervous to say the truth."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." She patted the red hooded girl in the back. "This is your stop. After you are done here come see me, I want to know how it went." Sunny walked away. "Good luck."

Ruby was nervous, she had no idea what Geo was going to say to her, but she had to find out. So she pressed a couple of buttons and the metal door was opened. Inside was the young Lord and Captain Solomon, they appear to be locked in combat against one another.

"Focus master, your enemies won't stop until you are dead." He swung his sword first, followed through with a shield thrust. Geo blocked and hopped back as expected. Just as he hopped back, Solomon shoved his foot out, tripping the young boy, making him fall to the dirt. "Is this all you got?" His blade made a downward strike, fortunately Geo rolled to the side and got up. "Good dodge."

Geo smirked at him and then the duo launched straight at each other. Geo launched his attack straight at him and Solomon blocked it with his own weapon. Then, the Captain swung his blade sideways aiming at the boy's chest, but Geo ducked under the incoming strike, after that he rose up and delivered a fierce uppercut to Solomon's chin, makin him take a few steps back. "You are getting slow old man." He said with a playful tone.

"Haha! Not bad sir, not bad at all." Solomon cleaned the dust off his outfit. "Let us continue." Solomon quickly was upon him in a split second, his sword was coming at Geo with a speed that surprised the heir. He barely had enough time to block it. They traded a stream of swings and kicks, but for some reason Geo's moves seemed slow and Solomon noticed that. "Geo! Pay attention to your moves, you are leaving yourself too exposed."

The heir of Gwain paid no attention to his words. _Why did she ran away like that? I was just trying to apologize for what happened at the arcade yesterday. I mean I tried to control my excitement but she's just so beautiful and that particular scent of her's is just so sweet...Why did I say that?_ Without any warning a fist slammed right into his face, knocking him to the ground.

"My apologies." The Captain helped Geo up.

"There's no need, I wasn't paying much attention to be honest." He replied.

"I noticed that my Lord." Said Solomon. "You haven't been able to concentrate properly since you met that red girl at the village."

"I highly doubt that." Said Geo, but he knew what the Captain was saying was true.

"It seems we have company." Solomon noticed Ruby approaching. "If you excuse I must go to the bridge and see how everyone is doing." He placed his sword back at it's holster.

Geo was caught completely off guard, as he didn't expected Ruby to show up. "About what we talked earlier any word of advice?"

"I got nothing, but I'm certain you will do fine. You are a Casterwill after all." He walked away.

"Great." Geo muttered under his breathe. He quickly ran to his locker and grabbed something from it. "I'm not sure if she will like this but it's better than nothing." When he turned around Ruby was already standing there, her face was red and it seemed she could run at any moment. _She looks nervous, I better be careful with what I say._ "H-Hey Ruby! How's everything?"

Ruby was embarrassed like before, when she was about to take a step backwards, Geo grabbed her hand, causing her to blush even harder. "Please don't go, I wish to give you these." He showed her a bouquet of red roses. "I'm really sorry about what transpired in the arcade. Can you forgive me?"

"T-Thank you." Ruby smiled and grabbed the bouquet, she didn't expected that. "T-There's nothing to forgive, what happened yesterday in the arcade was silly, but I did enjoy our time together." She tried to hide her face with the bouquet of roses. _Why did I say that? Why? Why? Why?_

"I did to." Geo got embarrassed. "Anyway, I'm glad we are finished with that subject, but I must be on my way to the bridge to deal with some stuff. You can come with me if you want."

"Lead the way." She said. _There's that feeling again, why do I feel like this when I'm with him? I-Is this how it feels...to be in love?_


	7. Chapter 6: Painful Memories

**Hey guys! I bring you a new chapter for you to enjoy. I also have to say that in the near future there will be a chapter that will contain sex between Geo and Ruby. I will post a warning for those who don't really like to read such things. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this. Have a great read, bye!**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 6: Painful Memories**

The room wasn't very big to start with, and it was made even smaller still by the stacks of boxes filled with forgotten objects, piles of old rags, blankets, clothes, canvas, books, and numerous other things occupying it. The floor was almost entirely hidden, and what could be seen was a dirty mucky grayish brown with age. Sunlight penetrated the room through small rips in the curtain that hung like a dead animal in the window, the light was reflecting off the tiny bits of dust that were still floating around in the air. "It's been quite a couple of years since the last time I was here." Geo looked at his surroundings, as sweet memories with his older brother came to him. "I wonder where he placed that box." He continued with the search.

Lord Geo was searching for a special box that once belonged to his brother, Cerviel. What was inside was a mystery to him, as he never dared to come to this room after the loss of his mother and brother. But now, for some unknown reason, his heart was filled with curiosity to discover the secrets inside. "I know he stashed it here somewhere, but where?" He pondered. "That brother of mine was always so secretive with his stuff, but I never understood why. It's not like someone was going to steal them or anything."

He walked to the old and rotten closet, he placed his hand on the door's handle and pulled it down, revealing an old set of armor covered with dust and spider webs. "I remember when he got this armor from father, he felt so proud that day he even dressed it for Sunny's wedding, everyone stared at us, it really was embarrassing. Unfortunately, he wrecked the breastplate when he got drunk with his friends, making father angry beyond belief." Geo chuckled. "Haha! Those were good times."

Geo ran his hand across the armor to clean the dust and remove the webs that were all around. This set of armor has a round helm with two rounded holes leaving the eyes minimally exposed. Attached to the top is a long, wing-shaped ornament curving across the helm, towards the backside. The shoulders are oval, very long and big. They're decorated with several rows of small, sharp spikes. Each row reaches from back to front. The upper arms are protected by squared, half covering rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder-plates.

"After I arrive to Gwain, I'll take this armor and place it in my brother's grave where it rightfully belongs." Said the boy. Then, as he made his way towards another section of the room, he stepped upon the frame of a picture and broke it's fragile glass. Geo looked down and noticed it was a photo, he got down on his knees and grabbed it to take a closer look, but he wasn't careful enough while removing a few pieces of broken glass so his hand suffered a few cuts without him noticing. "I can't believe he kept this, I barely remember when this picture was taken. I must have been what? Eight years old?" The photo showed Geo's hair being ruffled by his older brother who was smiling, while he was trying to escape from Cerviel's grip around his neck. "...I-I miss you and mother, you have no idea how much. I really wished you two were here right now. There's a lot of things that were left unspoken between us, but I like to believe that you both knew how much you meant to me."

At that precise moment he heard footsteps behind the door and quickly placed the photograph inside his left pocket. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, but before Geo could go there and open it. Ruby unlocked the door and came in. She saw the heir in the middle of the room with one of his hands dripping blood on the floor. "Geo, what happened to your hand? You are bleeding."

"Oh! I didn't even notice, to be honest it doesn't hurt that much." He looked at his blood-soaked hand.

Ruby shook her head sideways, then she started to search her pockets for something that could be used to wrap around Geo's injured hand. Luckily, she found a few bandages that she had received from Sunny the day she first met her at the village. "You have to be more careful." She removed three small pieces of broken glass that were stuck in the Lord's hand before wrapping it with the bandages. "What were you doing to get these cuts? And who's room is this? It seems no one has been here in years." Ruby asked intrigued.

"This place once belonged to my brother, Cerviel. And I gained these cuts because, well I found this old photo of me and my brother when we were younger on the floor with some glass over it." He showed her the picture.

Ruby took a look at the picture. "Hehe! Your brother seems to be giving you a bad time there." She giggled a little. Of course, after that she immediately remembered what Sunny had told her a while ago about what happened to Geo's family, so her smile quickly vanished.

Geo chuckled. "He was the older brother, I think it's was his job to make life difficult for me."

"I guess that's true." Said Ruby, as she too knew what was like being the younger sibling in a family. "Hey! I want to ask you a question, but I'm kind of worried you will be mad at me." Ruby felt a bit nervous. "So can you promise to not get mad?"

 _Why do I have a feeling she will ask about Cerviel and my mother._ He thought. If there was a particular subject that Geo didn't like to talk about, that would be the tragedy that fell upon his family. "It's about what happened to my family isn't it? I bet Sunny said something she shouldn't have."

"I-If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." She replied. "But Sunny told me that you never talked to anyone, not even your dad, so I thought that maybe you would to talk to me. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I will leave you alone now." Ruby was about to leave.

The young boy sighed. "It's fine, there's no need for you to leave." Then, he took a seat on the bed. "I...I don't like to speak about what transpired that day, and I have no clue why I'm about to tell you but perhaps it will help clear my mind." Geo closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. "The only thing I ask you is for you to not say anything to anyone, okay?"

Ruby nodded, and approached the bed, taking a seat next to the heir. "We were traveling around the region to see new settlements because my father wanted to build connections with them so he could find new ways to support our town with money and food. Everything was going well at first, I had a lot of fun playing with the other kids that were my age, and we were gaining friends like father wanted, but..." He paused for a second. "When we stayed at Lanercost that one night, everything went to hell."

"What do you mean?"

"The village was attacked by a group of people that were after my family. Me, Cerviel and mother were located at a house in the edge of the village, so it was easy for them to reach us without anyone noticing." Geo replied. "My brother tried to protect us but he was no match for them, they laughed and spit on his face, then one of them killed him by piercing his heart with a blade. I watched him die and I didn't do a thing to help. Then some of them grabbed my mother and ripped her clothes off...they rapped her again and again, forcing me to watch what they did to her."

Ruby's stared at him without knowing what to say. She never thought that Geo had gone through such a traumatic experience. "After what they did to her, they sliced her throat, making her bleed to death. Then, a man approached me and removed my shirt. He took a blade and made seven long cuts on my back while laughing like crazy, as I screamed in agony." Said Geo. "In the end they let me live because there no was fun in killing me. Their leader was a man named Tyrian, I know that because I heard them talking, they must have assumed I was unconscious or something." The boy reopened his purple eyes. "And that's what happened."

"G-Geo, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, don't worry."

"...Since you told me your story, I think it's only fair I told you mine."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Geo.

"I'm sure." The red girl nodded. "Like you, I suffered too. After the death of my mom. My dad started to act weird around me, he sometimes sneaked into my room to take some of my underwear away. I caught him one time and he said he was going to take them downstairs to clean them, but I knew he was lying." She said. Then, one night when I was sleeping, he entered my room and locked the door..." Ruby paused, as gruesome images began to appear in her mind. "...He forced me to do many disgusting things. Things that make sick to my stomach when I think about them."

Ruby's entire body was trembling, Geo noticed that and placed his hand on top of her's. "He continued to abuse me for years, at one point I started thinking that maybe there was only one way out from cruel place...I...I-I thought about...killing myself, just so the pain would end." Ruby looked at her left arm and pulled the sleeve up, showing a few cuts. "I tried one time, but he found me on the bathroom with a razor. He got so angry that he beat me. After that, he used handcuffs to keep me locked in my room. But eventually, I was able to break free, and run away."

Geo squeezed her hand a little. "I...I can't believe your own father did that to you." His face showed sadness but also rage. "I promise you that I won't let anyone harm you again, you have my word as a Casterwill." Geo's eyes burned with determination to protect her.

A light blush spread across Ruby's face. "I'll hold you to that." She smiled. _We both have deep scares that will take a long time to heal, but having him here right now, makes me happy._

The young Lord took Ruby's hand and kissed it, making her blush even harder. Geo, also noticed the scars on her wrist. "Please, don't look at them, they make me feel ugly." Said Ruby.

"You aren't ugly Ruby, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He kissed her hand again.

Ruby giggled. "Hehe! You are sweet."

Suddenly, a voice through the intercom was heard. "Attention! We are about to land in Gwain in a couple of moments. Lord Geo, your presence is requested at the bridge."

"No rest for the wicked I guess." Said Geo while getting up. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." She replied

"You have never been to Gwain have you?"

"No."

"If you want I can show around when we land."

"I would love that." Ruby smiled.


	8. Chapter 7: The Kiss

**Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter I have brought.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 7: The Kiss**

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night, the once beautiful salmon and purple sky, was now transformed into a vast expanse of pitch-black that engulfed the whole region. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness in the sky. Some of them were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars that were illuminating the full moon night.

A mighty airship was flying through the night, it's destination was the most powerful and advanced independent town in all of Remnant, Gwain. "Attention to all crew members! This is your Captain speaking. We are going to arrive at our hometown in a couple of minutes, so take your positions and await further orders." He said through the intercom. The Galeon began to slow down it's speed as it flew above the magnificent wall that surrounded the entire settlement, protecting it from many dangers and threats, like the creatures of darkness known as Grimm for example. Gwain also has a defensive perimeter built around the outside part of the walls that was created in order to keep unwelcome packs of Grimm away. What protects that mighty wall is a set of four enormous anti-infantry cannons called 'Genesis' spread across the territory, they can destroy a city block with just a single round.

Ruby was on the ship's bridge with Geo and Sunny. This was her second time here, and it seemed everyone was more busy than the last time she was here. Like a few crew members were pressing buttons on their terminals quite fast, not giving Ruby a chance to read what was written on the holographic screens. Then, when she looked at the window next to her, she saw the Genesis cannons below. "Wow! Those giant cannons are really awesome!" She said enthusiastically, as she had never seen such structures before. "Where did you guys get those things? I mean look at that incredible size, they surely must have been expensive."

"They were believe me." Answered Geo. "My father is a good friend with a certain Admiral of the Atlas military, I think the man's name was Marcus. Anyway, I heard he was ordered to dismantle them for some reason, but instead of doing that, he approached my father and asked if he was willing to buy them for a reasonable price." He said. "Of course, he didn't think twice and accepted the offer. We lost plenty of money that day, but it was worth it if you ask me, with that advanced weaponry our borders are well protected and the citizens can feel safe."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "That's a good way to spend your money in my opinion." The young girl could see that one of the most important things for Geo was the safety of his people, much like Lord Aiden the ruler of Gwain, he would do everything in his power to keep them alive. "You truly care about them don't you?" Ruby looked at him with a kind smile on her lips. "Not everyone would have done what you and your dad did. There are plenty of leaders who only seek their own interests and don't care about what happens to others in order to achieve them, but you actually care about the people, even those who aren't from your hometown." She said. "I'm certain you will one day become a great ruler."

"I appreciate your kind words Ruby." Geo bowed his head. Suddenly, flashes of red and yellow burst in the sky, spilling sparks, and illuminating the night air. The concussion followed seconds later, sounding like a distant thunder. "Fireworks?...Oh right! I almost forgot that today is Gwain's festival." More fireworks from a few dozen displays filled the horizon with reds, greens, whites and purple colors. "We throw a party every year commemorating the day that our town was built." He said.

"Wow! They are so pretty." Ruby's silver eyes shined brightly because of the explosion of colors that was happening out there. "This is the first time I'm seeing fireworks that aren't in a holographic screen. I never thought they could look this magnificent." She couldn't take her eyes off the fireworks.

At that precise moment the Galeon started making it's way down towards the landing-zone near the docks. Both Geo and Ruby saw several soldiers through the window approaching the area, they soon surrounded the place and formed a perimeter under the orders of the General has she knew there was an important passenger on aboard the Galeon that was scheduled to arrive today. They successfully evacuated the remaining civilians from the site, then the massive ship was able to land without much trouble.

After the dust settled the door's were opened. Many crew members left the ship in a hurry as they wanted to see their families and spend some time with them, while others went straight to the streets of Gwain to celebrate with the locals. The young Lord exited the airship alongside Ruby and the medical officer of team Hacksaw, Sunny. "Welcome to my home, Ruby! I hope you will enjoy it here."

"I've never been to a town this big before." Ruby looked at her surroundings completely astonished. "This place is truly amazing." Gwain was the richest settlement in all the eastern region. The place was packed with numerous buildings which were so high, that some believe they were built to reach the sky itself. And the buildings themselves looked as new as they could, almost no cracks visible at the naked eye, painted with bright, vivid colors. Countless streets crossed paths with one another and together they created a maze, getting lost there was much easier than being in a forest for the first time. "So where do we go now?" She asked intrigued.

Has Geo was about to answer the girl's question, a woman with a scar in her left cheek walked to them. Her pink, sleek hair was tight in a ponytail that revealed a handsome, frowning face. Bloodshot green eyes, were set appealingly within their sockets. "My Lord I'm glad to see you are safe and sound." General Avala kneeled down. Her armor has a pointed helmet with a face guard shaped in the face of a Beowolf. Attached to its side are two well crafted faces, one cries and other laughs. The shoulders are pointy, wide and quite large. They're decorated with hundreds of small leather pieces, mimicking the scales of a fish. The upper arms are protected by rounded, layered metal rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder-plates. "Who is this stranger next to you? I've never seen her around here before." She looked at Ruby with a suspicious expression.

"Relax Avala, she's with me, her name is Ruby Rose." Geo said.

"Hi!" Ruby extended her arm to shake Avala's hand, but the woman refused. "Real friendly." She muttered under her breath.

"Would it kill you to be nice to someone for a change?" Said Sunny annoyed with the General's behavior, gaining the attention of the group. Avala quickly got up as she saw the medical officer approaching her. "That scar fits you quite nicely don't you think? I bet guys find you actually attractive now."

"Ha ha. Very funny." She laughed sarcastically. "Tell me does your leg still hurt? Because if I remember correctly, the last time we fought you screamed like a girl when I broke it."

"My leg is doing just fine, and yes I'm a girl, unlike some people." Sunny mocked her.

Avala reached to her weapon's handle. "You better apologize at once medic or I will be forced to break your leg again." She threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Replied Sunny as stood a few inches away from Avala's face.

Extreme tension was in the air and everyone could feel a fight between these two was about to break at any moment. "Calm down!" Geo grabbed Avala and pulled her back, while Ruby did the same for Sunny. "There's a party going on and we are suppose to enjoying it, not fighting each other."

"I was trying to have a good time my Lord but like usual when this wannabe warrior appears she ruins the mood." Replied General Avala. "Just let me remind her who's her superior officer."

"Enough Avala." Said Geo. "This discussion between you two ends here."

"...Fine, I'll take my leave but if you need me I'll be at the castle, inspecting our defenses." She walked away, but the anger in her eyes was still strongly present. "I wish you all a good night."

Geo then turned to Sunny. "I'm sorry about my behavior master." She apologized.

The young boy sighed. "It's alright, just go to your family and spend some time with them, they must miss you a lot."

"I'll go at once." Sunny said. "I hope you two have fun, bye." She quickly disappeared from their sight.

"These two are always at each others throat."

"I can see that." Said Ruby. "...So where do we go now?" She asked.

"Now, we go to the town's market and have fun." Geo smiled, as he grabbed Ruby's hand, causing her to blush a little. They made their way to the market through the large crowed that was in their path, it proved quite difficult at first since there were people dancing and running around. But with luck on their side, they managed to get to their destination safe and sound. "Gwain has everything you can think of, like weapons, Dust, healing herbs and many other things." Said Geo, and he wasn't kidding. The huge market located at the town's center was filled with all sorts of stores and supplies for everyone to buy.

"Wow!" Ruby was impressed, she had never seen such a market like this one before. They walked around for a while has Geo wanted to show her the place, but Ruby's attention was quickly drawn to the weapons store as she wanted to see what type of weapons they had, and if there were upgrades she could buy for Crescent Rose. "A crossbow that can transform into a spear, that's cool I guess. Look at those two pistols, if you combine them they will turn into a rifle."

"Haha! You really like guns don't you?"

Ruby got embarrassed. "I do like them a lot, you don't find that weird do you?"

"Of course not." He answered. "...Hey! How about we, you know...dance?"

Ruby's heart was racing as she wasn't expecting that question from her crush, nonetheless a small smile spread across her lips. "Uhm, I-I never danced in my entire life Geo. I'll just trip and fall, then everyone will laugh at me."

"I won't let you fall." He took her hand. "You have my word."

"O-Okay."

At first the dance didn't go too well, mainly because Ruby wasn't anywhere near graceful at dancing as she was at fighting Grimm. But after a dozen of miss steps, Geo and Ruby were finally able to start enjoying themselves. "Oh my god." She giggled. "I must be the worst dancer you have ever met."

"Don't say that, you actually dance quite well." Replied Geo as he continued to move his partner in the best ways he could. The young Lord found some unusual enjoyment in this simple activity, maybe it was because the intimacy he was sharing with Ruby right now which made him feel good. After all, she was so close to him that he could even smell her perfume, which had a nice, strawberry kickback. "Your silver eyes are so beautiful under the moon light."

Ruby blushed. "Hehe! Your the first to say that."

In that moment they're eyes met one another, their faces were so close that caused them to blush. "Ruby, I..." Geo could no longer control his feelings, and so he gathered enough courage and pressed his lips against her's.

Ruby is surprised, her whole body tenses up. It seems she doesn't understand what's happening, and her eyes are open in bewilderment. It took a couple of seconds for her brain to grasp the situation at hand. The tension she was feeling soon disappeared from her rigid shoulders. Ruby closed her eyes, and then, she entrusted herself to Geo.

Geo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Ruby's lips were soft and delicate, the lushness of her lips spread to every corner of Geo's mind. This was certainly a pleasant sensation that both of them had never experienced before. Then their lips slowly moved away from each other, the warmth from the kiss lingered for a moment but shortly after it disappeared. "...I love you, Ruby Rose." Said Geo.

The girl's heart filled with joy when she heard those sweet words. "I...I love you too." Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "Y-You better not hurt me because I-I...I."

"I would never hurt you." He cleaned her tears. "Please, stay here at Gwain with me."

"I will." Ruby smiled warmly. For once in a long time Ruby was happy, the loneliness she felt every day was gone, Geo's love for her has started to heal her damaged heart.


	9. Chapter 8: Lords and Headmasters

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for your support and for the kind reviews. Also, Yang will appear in the next chapter, bye. Have a great read.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 8: Lords and Headmasters**

The sun rose, tipped precariously only for a few moments on the horizon before making its daily routine across the beautiful pristine blue sky. At about nine o'clock, a young girl with red hair woke up. The sunlight danced across the room through a single crack in the curtain. "Already morning?" Ruby yawned and blinked twice, then she raised her head a little, and noticed a black coat that was on top of her, protecting her figure from the cold. "This is Geo's coat." She recognized it. "He gave me this because I wouldn't stop shaking from the cold last night." Ruby looked around searching for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere in the room. "Strange, I know he slept in the bed with me, I mean I remember his arms were wrapped around me, keeping me warm. Hehe!" She giggled as her face gained a light red color with that memory in mind.

"I should go look for him." Ruby got up from bed. She walked to a wooden desk near the closet and grabbed Crescent Rose. But after she did that, a certain object caught her attention, it was a picture of Geo with his mother when he was ten years old. The woman's hair was long and black, her dress was pink and she was holding her son's hand with a big smile on her lips. Ruby smiled and noticed there was something written in the corner of the photograph with very little letters, making it quite hard to read, but somehow she manage to understand what was there. "Tera, that must be her name." She said to herself. "I bet she was a good mom."

Ruby then turned around and made her way towards the door, but as she was about to place her hand on the door's handle, she stepped upon an object. She looked down and saw that it was a holster with a sword inside. "I can't believe he forgot to take his sword with him." Ruby grabbed the holster and released the blade so she could take a good look at it. The red blade has a narrow, straight cross-guard, creating the ideal weigh balance to allow for smooth and accurate swings with this blade. The cross-guard has an intricate dragon head in each side, this weapon is clearly meant to be taken care of with great dedication. "Cool sword, but it's more heavier than I expected." She made a few swings before returning it to it's place.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Geo came in with a trey full with food, catching Ruby by surprise who made a small jump backwards. "My god! You scared me Geo. Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?" Asked Ruby a bit upset.

"Haha!" Geo laughed as he found Ruby's reaction funny, causing the young girl to puff her cheeks and to look at him with an annoyed expression. "My apologies, I'm just not used to knock at the door of my own room. Besides, I thought you were still sleeping I didn't want to wake you." He replied. "Anyway, I brought breakfast for us." Geo walked to the bed alongside Ruby and both of them took a seat. The trey in his hands had a slice of chocolate cake, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. "I have no idea which you prefer so take the one that you like the most."

"If you don't mind, I'll take the chocolate piece." Said Ruby as she placed the plate on top of her lap. She took a fork and started eating. The moist chocolate melted in her mouth, sticky fudge frosting was wrapped around her tongue. The bitter and simultaneously sweet smell of it put her in a serene mind state. "This is incredibly delicious." She smacked her lips together. With the rich deep shades of brown on every delicious layer this cake acts as a slice of happiness for her on a white styrofoam plate.

While she continued to eat, Geo focused on his strawberry cheesecake. He took a bite from it, and the strawberry succulence exploded inside his mouth, flooding the tongue with pure splendor, the cheesecake melted away in his mouth like butter, the taste is nothing short of heaven. "Not bad, not bad at all." Geo quickly finished eating, but when he placed the trey on the small table next to his bed, he saw Ruby giggling. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"You could say that." She removed a bit of frosting from Geo's face with a napkin. "So, I was wondering. Do you have to do something important today? Like some Lord business, because if not you could give me a proper tour of the castle, and maybe even meet your dad." Ruby said.

"Well, there's no training session scheduled for me today with Solomon, and professor Uzziel is busy working on one of his experiments in the laboratory, so I believe I have the entire day free to do whatever I want." Answered Geo. "But the part about meeting my father will be quite difficult to accomplish. I've seen a few military transport-ships landing on the docks and they seemed to belong to Vale. I also saw a old man with a cane heading here, I guess my father will be quite busy, but we can still try nonetheless."

"Sounds good." Smiled Ruby as she walked to the door, then she opened it. They left the room and Geo closed the door behind them. Ruby looked at the walls and it was clear this castle had some age, but despite standing for over two centuries, the place was well taken care of by it's occupants. "For a old castle, I must admit that you guys did an awesome job keeping it steady and clean." She said.

"It isn't easy I'll tell you that much." Geo said. "But our engineers do their best, and with professor Uzziel at our side, things are much more easier for us thanks to his inventions." They turned around corner, and for their surprise there were a lot of soldiers near the door that led to the throne room. "What's with the extra security?" Asked Geo intrigued as he and Ruby approached Sunny.

"Good morning you two." Greeted the medical officer while bowing her head. "It seems there's a important meeting happening in the throne room between Lord Aiden and some strange man called Ozpin that's from Beacon Academy." She answered. "But don't worry my Lord, both General Avala and Captain Solomon are inside, they will keep your father safe if anything bad happens."

"That's good to hear." The young Lord replied. "I guess, we will have to wait here a little if we want to head outside Ruby, I hope you won't mind."

"It's alright, I'm actually quite curious to know what they discussing in there."

"That makes two of us."

"So master Geo..." Sunny got close to the boy's ear and whispered. "I saw you two kissing last night during the dance, and I know she slept in your room, so I wondering if you two, well...had sex?"

"WHAT?! No." His face turned red. "You have a perverted mind, besides that's none of your business."

Sunny giggled. "You are not the first to say that."

While everyone was in the hallway talking with each other, Ruby managed to slightly open the door. "Geo look, that must be the man your dad is talking with." She pointed.

Geo looked at the stranger. "I recognize him, that's the guy I saw this morning, but I can't hear a thing they are saying."

Has they continued to watch the meeting. The ruler of Gwain who was in the throne room having a discussion with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy rose up. "I assure you I will do everything in my power to help those wounded soldiers, but I have to know what happened to them." Lord Aiden has a brown, straight hair that clumsily hangs over a strong, friendly face. Squinting black eyes, that set well within their sockets. He also has a beard that graciously compliments his eyes and cheekbones.

"Very well." Ozpin nodded. "The base was attacked by Grimm and they overwhelmed the area in a short amount of minutes, leaving only a handful of survivors." He replied. "But some men reported seeing three masked figures fighting alongside the creatures. Two were female and the other was male, there's little information about them but we both know who they work for."

"Salem." Said Aiden. "Why would she attack that specific base anyway?"

"Because without that base your town has no military support from the kingdom, making this place a easy target."

Lord Aiden laughed. "Hahaha! Easy target? Don't make me laugh Ozpin. My town is protected by the mighty Galeon and the Genesis cannons, she and her thugs can't get in, they would be immediately destroyed before setting foot inside."

"Don't be arrogant Aiden, she's a brilliant strategist and her allies are powerful enough to defeat your strongest warriors." He said. "I think it would be best if I took possession of the ancient relic, I can hide it in my school, that way she will be forced to deal with an entire kingdom."

Aiden's expression changed as he didn't like that idea. "You already know my answer about that subject Ozpin. The Casterwill's are the protectors of the sacred relic, the Maidens themselves gave us that task and I will not give it to anyone, not even to you old friend." He replied. "...I can't believe I just called you a friend, you only show up when you need something from me."

"That's not true, I have helped you in a lot of occasions." Said Ozpin. "At least consider improving your defenses because sooner or later she will come after you and your son, Geo."

"My son has nothing to do with this, he has no knowledge the relic exists."

Ozpin sighed. "The boy's eyes are unique, they are purple, he possess the ancient Semblance of the Casterwill's and you know that better than anyone."

"His eyes may be purple but he doesn't have a Semblance." Said Lord Aiden. "And I won't drag him to this war, his too young and I refuse to lose him like I lost my wife and my older son."

"Please, listen to me. If you let me take him to Beacon, I can train him and perhaps his Semblance will finally reveal itself."

"No!" Angrily shouted Aiden. "Leave!"

"Has you wish." Ozpin said.

When the Headmaster left, Lord Aiden turned to his Captain and said. "Solomon! I want you to seek more people that are willing to join my army, we must double the guard and place more soldiers on patrol around the wall."

"I'll do this at once my Lord." The Captain made his way to a door to his left and opened it. Then, while he was walking through the hallway, he took out his Scroll from the pocket. "I have news, Ozpin is here."

" _How wonderful, maybe if he stays long enough he will die alongside that pathetic man."_ Replied the mysterious figure in the holographic screen.

"Won't he be a problem?"

 _"No, our plan remains the same. When Cinder gets there I want you to deactivate the cannons so my creatures can break through their gates and tear them apart."_ The figure said. _"But remember I need the boy alive, only he can unlock the relic."_

"And if Geo refuses?"

 _"Hahaha! I will show him the true meaning of pain."_

"I like that."


	10. Chapter 9: The White Fang

**Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Also, I have to mention that Geo and Yang are going to face a powerful enemy next chapter, so I will take that chance to show a small glimpse of Geo's hidden Semblance. I'm not quite sure what power he will have so I'm opened to ideas. Anyway, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 9: The White Fang**

Within an hour a few recruits that were being accompanied by Geo and General Avala arrived at the military base that's located inside the town of Gwain. There were no larger gates to keep intruders out; the base was nestled within a valley, that would easily expose an incoming enemy force well before they laid siege. The towers themselves rose up above the valley, visible well beyond the reach of Gwain's military region of protection. To the neighboring villages, who were directly under the town's responsibility, their citizens looked up to those towers as a symbol of hope, and freedom. But this place is also the home and training ground for the Mirage Knights, this sacred order of powerful warriors serve has personal bodyguards for Lord Aiden, they are considered to be the strongest fighters in the whole region and their leader is none other than Avala herself.

The recruits were in awe because of the sprawling buildings that made this stronghold. They, like everyone else in town, often looked up at those two towers, looking for a fleeting glimpse of hope, but their awe was not something mirrored by those around them. Their heads were down as they scurried about, driven by some sort of purpose that defined the day. Other soldiers sat by themselves or in groups, reading from books while some sparred or wrestled among themselves. A few of them hurriedly darted back and forth, so caught up in their own thoughts that the closest to recognition they gave was a step to the side to avoid collision. "Take a good look at your surroundings rookies because this place will be your home for the next six months, and I hope each one of you will prove themselves worthy to belong to the mighty army of Lord Aiden." Said Avala.

Has they continued to walk, a couple of groups threw quick glances at Geo, blood was spattered across their faces and clothes, then they started to whisper among themselves. The boy glanced at them but he paid no attention to what they were saying. Those whispers were about the decision Lord Aiden had made two days ago about the injured soldiers that arrived from Vale. Many people and soldiers think that this was a bad idea since there's a chance they could be using this opportunity to gather information on Gwain's defenses, specially the Genesis cannons, but Geo believes that his father made the right choice.

"I see there are a lot of people that still don't agree with what my father did." Said Geo, as he noticed several eyes staring at him. "But I know he did the right thing, I mean we couldn't just send those soldiers back to the kingdom, they wouldn't survive the trip home. At least here, they have a chance to heal their wounds and go back home to their families."

General Avala nodded. "You are much like your father my Lord, but I must remind you these people from Vale can't be trusted. They wish to expand their borders by any means necessary and it doesn't matter what awful tactics they use to accomplish it." She said while looking with a suspicious expression at a few Vale soldiers that were outside of an infirmary tent chatting. "I understand that Lord Aiden and you want to help everyone, but not all are good people, they will take advantage of your kindness and when you least expect it they will cut your throat without a second thought."

"What you say is true General, but we can't always assume that everyone is out to get you, because if we did that we couldn't trust anyone, not even our family and friends." Replied Geo. "I wish you could give it a try Avala, you are always alone. It wouldn't hurt you to make a friend besides me, or just talk to someone, and yes giving orders doesn't count has having a normal conversation."

 _Oh...I didn't think Geo saw me as a friend._ Avala was quite surprised by that discovery. "My Lord with all due respect, there's no one in Gwain that I like. Medical officer Sunny is a pain in the ass almost every day, how I didn't manage to kill her yet is beyond me, and Captain Solomon is a mysterious man, I have no information about him or why he joined our town, so I prefer to keep my distance."

"What about my girlfriend?" Asked Geo.

"She's in the same list as Solomon, I know nothing about her and where she comes from, but I think she will give you trouble nonetheless." Avala answered. "Ruby is a simple street girl, I still can't believe you are dating her, there are a lot of noble girls on Atlas that would certainly make better girlfriend material than her."

"Careful with your words General." He warned. "When Ruby looks at me she see's me for who I am, a normal guy that has issues like everyone else in this cruel world and tries his best to overcome them. Unlike many of those spoiled girls back at Atlas that only care about the title that I have." Geo approached the door that led to the main building, but before opening it, he noticed a few armed soldiers spreading across the area in a hurry. "Is there any special training going on today?"

"No." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, an explosion blinded Geo, followed by a incredible loud noise, and shockwave that blew everything in it's path. Then it got silent while the giant cloud of dust rose from the ground. But before Geo or Avala could react another explosion erupted and this time it was near them. The force was so intense that it threw Geo and the others with him to the ground quite violently, they rolled like ragged dolls against the wall. "W-What's happening?" Geo's vision was blurry as his gaze shifted past his hands, to the limp body lying in front of him. "H-Hey! Are you alright!" He shouted.

The man before him was a soldier, his gun was covered with blood and it was laid on the his hand which was filled with shrapnel. Groaning in pain Geo leaned over him to check his vitals, fortunately the man was still alive, but the amount of pain he was feeling was unbearable. More sounds filled Geo's ears as the block out shock slowly fell away, once again opening his ears to his surroundings. Gun fire, swords clashing, burning fire that crackled. Dirt was spraying everywhere, his distant gaze observed, soldiers fighting against some Faunus that no doubt belong to the White Fang.

Thundering steps pounded past the young Lord as he tried to prevent the injured soldier from bleeding out, but it was a losing battle. Two pair of boots stopped before Geo's lowered gaze. "I need you to wake up sire!" The encouraging voice told him sternly. "Leave Marcus, there's nothing you can do for him now." Avala placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, bringing him back to the present matter at hand.

Geo didn't realize the man had died until Avala said it, so there was no point in covering his wounds anymore. "God dammit!" He removed the dog-tag and put it inside his pocket. "We must secure the area quickly, I want every able body to grab a weapon and join the fight."

"Don't worry my Lord, I have already send word to the castle, so reinforcements won't take long to arrive." She replied. "But now, we must focus on our survival and make sure those bastards don't go to our town to wreak havoc."

"Right!" Geo released his sword named Stormcaller Malice and dashed forward towards the battlefield. With a leap into the air he dodged many incoming projectiles, then he slammed both of his boots against a member of the White Fang, shattering his mask into tiny pieces. "Form a line and don't let them get inside the armory!" Ordered Geo. "We can't let them take control of the Genesis cannons and use them against our own people!"

"You heard him men! Fight for your families! Fight for your Lord!" Shouted Avala as she charged towards the enemy alongside her soldiers.

With those orders given several squads formed a defense line as quickly as possible. Most soldiers took cover behind a few vehicles and continued to fire back, while the rest engaged the enemy forces in melee combat. Explosions erupted from every side, as Gwain's artillery began drenching the landscape with shells, each hard shot kicked up a shower of flames and death throughout the battlefield. The battle raged ferociously on, but if there was one thing that Geo hated about fights was watching his people, his soldiers, die like birds shot from the sky, him unable to catch them.

A Fang member came unnoticed behind Lord Geo and he slashed him lightly across the back. The Faunus had assumed Geo would turn to parry him and so the man had turned his blade to the side, ready to defend himself. This was a common mistake among young warriors; they were more worried for their own safety than for killing an opponent. Fortunately, Geo gained his senses before the Faunus could realize his fault. The young Lord swung around and sliced the man across the chest. He coughed up blood and his eyes widened with fear and surprise, then he choked and fell over, still clutching his wound.

Geo felt no remorse as he swung around to sever the head off his opponent. The boy had only been in a few fights like these, but he learned about not caring the man he killed because he was fighting to protect his home and most importantly his beloved Ruby, the love of his life. This is what war is. It's kill or be killed, you must become a murder if you wish to live to see another day, and Geo knew this.

Has the boy was about to face another wave of White Fang soldiers, a large wave of fire overtook the incoming enemies, leaving him surprised. Suddenly, he noticed someone tearing through his enemies, waves of fire were coursing through the air around her as she smashed her Gauntlets against the Faunus. The blonde was like a force of nature that couldn't be stop. "Hey there!" She greeted. "It seems you guys could use some help."

"I appreciate your assistance stranger." Replied Geo. "Who are you anyway?"

"You can call me Yang." She introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"My name is Geo Casterwill." He said. "Give us hand at keeping these bastards out of the armory."

"You count with me." Yang slammed her Gauntlets together.

She starts things off by charging straight at the enemy with incredible speed, she aimed her fiery fist to a soldier's face, and broke his mask. A second Faunus came for her from the side but she blocked the attack with one of her Gauntlets, then she kicked her opponent in the head, sending him flying towards the wall. Then, she spun through the air dodging an attack that Yang herself didn't even seen coming, she then instantly dashed forward and with a downward strike, she created a wave of fire that threw everyone against the ground.

Yang jumped backwards and launched a large barrage of range attacks that completely overtook a few White Fang members. With the battle almost over, the leader of the Faunus, decided to retreat with the remaining of his forces, but both Geo and Yang knew they couldn't let him escape, that man needed to pay for his crimes no matter the cost, so they went after him. Leaving the others behind to continue the battle.


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. Also, I have to mention that Geo's Semblance is only in it's early phase, he hasn't unlocked it's full potential yet. That's all, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 10: Awakening**

The battle was finally over and the soldiers of Gwain had won the day but at a terrible cost to say the least. Although the victory was sweet that didn't change the number of deaths or the number of people still struggling to hold onto life. General Avala wasn't aware of much, only that the unbearable sound of explosions and cling of weapons had stopped for good. She couldn't feel her legs; whether from injury or numbness, she didn't know. "We have shown these bastards to not mess with us." She said with a serious expression, while her blade was dripping blood on the floor. "But at what cost." The entire battlefield was full with lifeless bodies scattered all over the place, not to mention the large amount of blood that painted the ground red.

There was a groan to her left, she was able to turn her head just enough for the eerily motionless body to enter her field of vision. Faced-down, a battered soldier laid dying, blue uniform soaked with blood and gore, his face was smudged and strew with deep cuts, and his eyes were closed. "G-General." The soldier muttered, his voice cracking in his throat. His own faded blue attire catching on the dirt as he attempted to shift. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to, and so he bit down his lips hard enough to send a shot of pain throughout his entire body. "I...I...I-I'm going to die aren't I?"

Avala rose from her seat, she returned her sword back to its holster and approached the wounded soldier. She kneeled down and placed a warm blanket over him. "Medical officer Sunny, did her best to fix you but there's nothing more she can do." Avala said. "I'm sorry, I know these next words won't make you feel any better but I can assure you that your family will be well taken care of." The man looked directly into her eyes and tried to say something but nothing came out, he coughed a little, and blood fleck his lips. A few moments later he died and Avala closed his eyes. "Rest in peace soldier." She covered his head with the blanket.

After doing that a Corporal walked to her and it seemed he was busy writing something on a piece of paper, probably the number of casualties that both sides had suffered. When he reached her position, he saluted. "Hello General, I have completed the report you asked me to do." The soldier handed her the paper. "We have lost many good people today, some of them were my friends but at least we avenged their deaths." Pure hatred for the White Fang was burning inside his heart. "I think this only shows that we can't trust these filthy Faunus, we should tell our Lord to kick them out of our town and let them survive on their own."

"Are you stupid or what?" Avala felt disgusted by what the Corporal said. "Many of your brothers and sisters in arms are Faunus and they have the same right as you do to live in Gwain. Not all of them are terrorists and we aren't going to start treating them like that." She replied with a stern tone. "Now, go to the armory with a handful of soldiers and make sure that none of them got past us." General Avala ordered.

With a nod the Corporal left to gather a few men to head towards the armory. At that precise moment, Ruby reached the base's entrance and saw the horror, dismembered bodies scattered everywhere. "Oh god!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I...I-I have to find him." Ruby closed her silver eyes for a second to relax before opening them again. But when she was about to take a step forward Avala stood in front of her with a cold expression like always. Ruby looked at the General and noticed several injuries. "Are you alright? You are hurt, you should let Sunny take care of you."

"There's no need, I'm fine." She nodded sideways. "This place is not for a child, you must leave and wait at the castle, besides it's to dangerous for someone important like you to be walking around in the streets without any type of protection." Avala said.

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself." Asked Ruby intrigued.

"Perhaps, but now that you are dating young Lord Geo, you have become a high value target for our enemies and they will do everything in their power to capture you or kill you if they have the chance." She answered. "You my Lady are the future wife of Geo, if you two decide to get married one day, you and him will rule this land together as King and Queen so to speak, after Lord Aiden dies." Avala said. Ruby wasn't expecting to hear that, she knew nothing about ruling a town and its citizens, she had zero experience with this type of stuff, so it made her feel quite nervous. "Well, now that you know this, you have two choices. One, you pack your belongings and leave Gwain and never come back. Second, if you truly love Geo you will stay here with him and rule this town together. So which do you prefer?" She waited for the girl's answer.

"To be honest, I have no clue about how someone should rule, as I have no experience leading people or giving them orders. And yes, I'm also scared the people of this settlement won't like me because I'm not one of those noble girls from Atlas or Vale." Ruby then placed her hand on her chest and smiled warmly towards the General. "But, I do love Geo with all of my heart, and I know that as long I'm with him, we both can surpass whatever this cold world throws at us. So no I won't run away, because for the first time in my life, I'm really happy and I will do my best to support my boyfriend." Her soul burned with determination and happiness, leaving Avala surprised.

"Hahaha!" Avala laughed, making Ruby feel a bit confused. "You are interesting I'll give you that much little runt, I didn't expected such an answer from you, so you gained a small portion of respect." She patted her on the back. "I was just trying to scare you a bit to see your reaction, but what I said was true. Leading this town won't be a easy task even with Geo at your side, so if you want I can teach you some of our traditions and laws so you can get better acquainted with our customs."

"That would be great!" Replied Ruby. "Speaking of which, where's Geo?"

"He's right..." Avala looked at her surroundings, but she wasn't able to find him. "Sunny! Have you seen Lord Geo around? I can't find him anywhere."

"I haven't seen him too."

With that reply, both Ruby and medical officer Sunny exchanged looks and they seemed somewhat worried. Suddenly, an explosion happened in the distance, gaining everyone immediate attention. Ruby saw black smoke coming from the town's center, she squeezed her skirt as her heartbeat stared to increase it's speed. "...Geo." She whispered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A large blue blast knocked Geo and Yang to the ground, their bodies were filled with scars and bruises but they weren't going to give up just yet. "Hahaha! Get up you two, I still want to have more fun." Osana immediately dashed forward, keeping her guard up as she closed the distance in a flash. "Crimson Wave!" With a simple swing, a blast of darkish red light came out and it made it's way towards Geo and Yang. Luckily, they dodged it just in time. "You two are no match for me but I will take time killing you both, very slowly and painfully as possible." A creepy smile spread across her lips.

Osana's hair was red, short and braided to reveal her full face which was quite creepy, specially when she smiled. Heavy green eyes, set buried within their sockets, watching every move her opponents made. An old tattoo resembling a tear is prominently featured just below her left eye, leaving a gruesome memory of her fortunate survival. "I'll start this slaughter with you blondie." She aimed one of her swords at Yang. "Prepare to die."

As the White Fang member lunged, the young girl shifted to the side, her skill gliding her across the ground. Yang fired multiple rounds against Osana, but she blocked everything thrown at her with ease. "Take this!" She launched a burning fist towards her opponent, Osana already knew that Yang was going to do that, so she moved to the side. One of her blades suddenly started glowing and cackling with electricity, she then made a swing towards Yang, fortunately she was able to block it, but the force of the impact was enough to throw her against a wagon full with fresh vegetables. "C-Crap!" She coughed blood.

"Hahaha!" Osana laughed like crazy as she rushed at Yang's position. "I'm the third strongest in the White Fang, none of you pathetic humans can beat me." She leaped into the air and made a downward strike, but before it could reach the blonde warrior, a pair of black boots slammed into the woman's face, sending her rolling across the battlefield. "Now that was disappointing, I was expecting something better and more powerful from you my dear Prince." She rose up and cleaned the dust from her outfit.

Geo had his left eye closed because of the amount of blood that was on it, but he still could see from his other eye. "Have you no heart?! Look at how many you have killed, these people had nothing to do with our fight!" Geo was filled with anger. "Stop this madness and surrender!"

Osana paid no attention to Geo's words, she was more focused on a little girl that was crying over her mother's corpse. She walked to the child and kicked her in the face, then she placed her boot on top of her head and began applying pressure. "There's no need for tears my child, you will soon join her in hell."

"Let her go!" Geo tried to move but he fell down to his knees as he didn't have much energy left to continue fighting. "That girl didn't do anything to you, let her go dammit!" He shouted. "Kill me instead!"

"Hahaha! Look, your Prince is willing to die for his people how sweet." Smiled Osana. "Don't you worry, after I'm done with her, you will be next I promise."

"Why?! Why are you doing this?"

"Why not? No one can stop me, I can do whatever I want, I can kill whoever I want and there's no one in this town who will stop me." She replied. "I didn't join the White Fang for their cause, they can go fuck themselves see if I care, the only thing I want is to kill, it doesn't matter who or what. I just want a victim to dismember."

"You maniac, you want to kill everyone here don't you? Faunus, humans, everyone's hopes and everyone's dreams."

"Well, I doubt I can kill an entire town but it's a good challenge if you ask me, I'll give it a try." Said Osana. "I heard you had a girlfriend, maybe I will play with her a little if you catch my meaning." She licked the blood on her sword. "Hmm, so delicious."

Geo felt something burning deep in his soul, it was a feeling he couldn't describe. _If she gets past me, she will destroy them all, everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams...my Ruby. I-I won't let her do whatever she wants!_ A faint purple light began to surround Geo's body, then sparks erupted from his figure.

"Oh, this is interesting." Osana looked at the boy.

Lord Geo rose up with both of his closed. "Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one, and we have one goal, to defeat you!" Geo opened his right eye, his sclera was black while his iris was glowing purple. "I made a promise to my girlfriend which I intend to keep, so for her sake and for the sake of my people. I, Geo Casterwill, will bring you down!"

"Finally! A worthy opponent, you better not disappoint." When she blinked, Geo was already in front of her, making her jump backwards. "What the hell?!"

"You will pay for your crimes, I swear it!"


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation and Reunion

**Hey peps! Thanks to a fellow writer who gave me is half-finished drawing, I was able to improve it, giving it colors and other things. Now I have a proper cover, and since I feel more motivated I will start making a few more designs for this story. But, don't worry I will continue to write like usual, those new digital drawings will be made during week-ends. That's all, I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter. Have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 11: Confrontation and Reunion**

Geo Casterwill clashed quite violently against the Faunus woman known as Osana. Since he had activated his Semblance his Aura had become more stronger than before, they were evenly matched in their clash so far. Each time their weapons met it caused a shockwave to appear around then as they fought in the rooftops of the town's center. "You have killed so many innocents today, their deaths will mean nothing if I don't stop you here and now!" The young Lord grit his teeth as he made a downward strike, aiming at the woman's head, unfortunately, Osana managed to avoid the incoming attack with some effort.

"Hahaha! Now this is the fight I've been waiting for so long." She laughed uncontrollably. "Don't you dare hold back you runt or I will destroy everyone you love." Osana crossed both of her blades together. "For years I trained hard with my master to properly control my Aura, I can use it for range attacks as you saw earlier but I can also transform that power into a shield to protect me." Red electricity ran along the swords. "Chaotic Blast!" The blast of darkish red light made it's way straight to Geo's position, with an explosion the boy was completely overcame by the large blast of Aura. Osana narrowed her eyes lightly as she waited for the dust to clear and see if her target was dead. "I doubt he could have survive that."

Has the black crimson wave dissipated, the Faunus female found her eyes widening as she took notice of the purple orb that was a couple of meters away from her. "How did he survive?! My technique is flawless, I spent two years working on it and he just blocked it by protecting himself inside a orb, he should be dead right now." Her eyes were burning with rage, as her grip around her blades tightened. "No matter, I still have more tricks up my sleeve ." Then in front of her eyes, the purple orb shattered into tiny pieces that quickly disappeared, revealing Lord Geo. "You are quite impressive my dear Prince, I'll give you that much."

Geo looked at her. "Your gonna have to try a little harder than that." He hurled himself at the Faunus, swinging his blade sideways. Osana blocked it again and again. Her two swords might have been a bit large and powerful, but Geo's weapon was faster. He kept her on the defensive, striking from every direction possible. The tail of his coat turned and flapped as he spun and turned, twisting and twirling his sword with deadly precision. "This power is astonishing, I thought I didn't had a Semblance, and yet..." He whispered to himself. "It feels like I'm holding back for some reason, maybe it's because I have no idea how to fully control it yet."

Their blades clashed again and held. Each warrior jockeyed for the upper hand. The young Lord suddenly shoved Osana with a new surge of power. His weapon easily pushed her blades away. "A sadistic person like you doesn't deserve to live." Geo began to strike with great rage. "Look at that poor girl over there! She's crying because of what you did to her parents!" He shouted.

"Indeed, but I actually find her expression quite funny if you ask me, haha!" Replied Osana. "Come on! This isn't the only reason for your anger towards me. Remember that I killed a few of your friends back at the base or have you forgotten already? Oh, how pathetic they were, I mean one of them was even begging for his life, saying that he had a wife and a child. Hahaha! Like I give a shit." She delivered a fierce kick to Geo's chest, making him take a couple of steps back. "They died for a noble cause, defending their town and their families to the last breath, shouldn't you be happy for them? They had a good death after all, so why do you keep fighting me? Just run away to your castle and I will let you and that blonde girl live."

"You don't have to remind me, I know you murdered my soldiers, but everything they cared about is why I am here! I won't let their deaths be in vain!" With each powerful blow, Osana felt the weigh of her swords resonate from top to bottom. Her hands almost threatened to drop the blades as the assault continued. "Today is where your sick games will finally end."

Unable to react to Geo's moves in any other way, Osana made a jump backwards. _How is this possible? He shouldn't be this strong, it just doesn't make any sense. I am more powerful than him I'm sure of it, this runt could never surpass me, and yet I can barely keep up with his attacks or speed._ Though Osana while frowning. "I'm tired of playing games with you boy, now this is where things get serious!" She rushed at him.

Geo didn't say a word and in a flash both of them started to exchange blows. Striking with the sword in his left, he blocked and repelled the White Fang member's blade with his own. Soon, the air grew acrid with the scent of hot metal as sparks flew from their weapons. Anything that got between them, mostly wagons and booths filled with food, became shredded in the frenzy of blades. "Hahah! Is this all you got kid or are you getting tired already?" Osana struck down again, but met Geo's red blade.

"Will you shut up!" He yelled, then he shoved the blade off. Geo launched his fist, aiming for her face. With a quick reaction, Osana blocked with the flat part of her blade. The force of the blow knocked her back off of her feet, letting go a audible grunt of surprise.

In the blink of an eye, Geo was right next to her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back as if she were on a spring. Osana had just barely enough time to register surprise before young Lord Geo drove his fist into her face, pile driving her skull into the dirt. Even though the force of the crash shot dust and little rocks into his face, Geo didn't stop slamming the warrior's face. Again and again he hit, yelling with each blow. Geo was caught in a bloodlust, and it seemed there was no way stopping him. "Die! Die!"

"STOP!" Yelled the little girl as she wrapped her arms around Geo's arm to stop him from hitting Osana. "I am tired of seeing people die." She cried. "P-Please Lord Geo, don't kill her, you are not like her."

"But, she murdered your parents." He replied while blood was dripping from his fist. "Don't you want revenge?"

The child sobbed. "...I just want this to end, please no more killing." Geo felt his rage fade away as he looked at the poor girl crying, the faint purple light disappeared and his eye returned to normal. He walked to her and hugged her. "...What am I going to do now? I-I don't have any family left here in town, my grandfather is living in Vale, and I have no money to go to him."

"Have no fear, I will make sure you are delivered to your grandfather safe and sound." Said Geo, as he cleaned the girl's tears. "One of my transports will get you to him. Now go the castle, you shouldn't be here."

With that said, the girl left, leaving behind the young Lord. Geo, then leaned against a booth and closed his eye. "Dammit! I can barely move my body, whatever that power was it really left me exhausted, not to mention the tremendous pain in my eyes." At that precise moment, Ruby and the others reached the area where Geo and Yang were located.

"Geo!" When Ruby saw him covered with blood and scratches, she immediately activated her Semblance, and in an instant, she was next to him. "Oh thank god you are alive, I was so worried." She wrapped her slim arms around Geo and gave him a deep kiss in the lips.

"You taste sweet, you know that?" The boy smiled.

Ruby smiled a little. "We must take you back to the castle and take care of those injuries." She said, but then she noticed that her boyfriend had his eyes still closed. "Why are your eyes closed?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"They hurt like hell, but I bet with one of those special pills of Sunny, this pain will go away in no time." With the help of Ruby, he managed to get up.

Has they were about to move, someone shouted. "Ruby!" The red haired girl turned around and saw a certain person that she never expected to see again so soon. "I-It's really you sis, I can't believe I finally found you." Tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees.

Ruby was speechless, she should be happy to see her older sister but instead she was a bit scared. Her grip on Geo's hand increased, although he couldn't see her face due to the pain he was feeling in his eyes, the young Lord could feel from her grip that she was nervous about something. "...I...I-I'm not going back home, Yang." Her voice cracking in her throat.

Yang rubbed her eyes before opening them. "I-I know, I'm not here for that...I know what..." She paused for a second. "Dad did to you." Yang got up. "Why didn't you told me what was happening? I could have protected you."

"H-How do you know that?"

"While dad went searching for you in the forest, I found a box in his room, inside it where..." Yang burst into tears once again. "Pictures of what that disgusting man had did to you. At first, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I mean how could our dad do something horrible like that? But after seeing those pictures everything made sense to me, why you looked depressed, why you had scars on your wrists and why he went to your bedroom almost every night." She said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Ruby burst into tears, she ran to her older sister and hugged her. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, what happened wasn't your fault." She sobbed. "I should have told you what he was doing to me, but I was so ashamed I couldn't bring myself to tell you, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Ruby." Yang smiled. "I'm just so happy you are safe."

Both sisters had finally reunited. Geo was happy for his girlfriend and for Yang, so he decided to approach them. "If you want you can stay with us at the castle." He said.

"T-Thank you." Yang was quite surprised by that offer.

"Oh, in case you don't know, this is my boyfriend Geo Casterwill, future ruler of Gwain." Ruby replied.

"I see, well, you better make my sister happy because if you break her heart, I will make sure you won't use those legs again." She smiled.

"Haha! Don't worry, I would never do anything to hurt her, she's the love of my life."

Ruby blushed. "Hehe! You are going to make me blush if you continue to say things like that." She giggled a little.


	13. Chapter 12: Amulet of Casterwill

**Hey peps! I just wanted to say thanks for all your support, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. So please, have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 12: Amulet of Casterwill**

The next day Ruby woke at dawn. Normally she never got up from bed this early, but she had slept the entire previous day and now she felt too awake to try lay back down again. Instead, she went to the window and leaned her head against the stone wall behind her, looking out at the first stirrings of the day. A couple of guards that were waking up, began to make their way towards the practice fields. Ruby took careful notice of this, looking for medical officer Sunny. It was not long before she found her, walking out of a small wooden cabin to the left of the barracks. She was already dressed and she immediately strode over to the practice fields where she started calling out orders to the guards. It was odd to see her acting like a General. She never gave that kind of impression when she was around Ruby.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, Yang unlocked the door and came in. She saw the young girl by the window and immediately looked surprised. "I didn't think you would be up so early sis." Yang was wearing a completely new outfit because the old one got ruined during the battle against the terrorist organization known as White Fang a week ago. "I have been searching for you for a while, but this castle is really huge and it's very easily to get lost. I think you will have to show me around again when you are not to busy with that General." She walked to the bed and took a seat. "I don't know what's her deal but she sometimes looks at me with a suspicious expression, like I am her enemy or something."

Ruby giggled. "Hehe! Avala can be a bit rough with newcomers, you should have seen how she looked at me when I first arrived here. But, she isn't a bad person, I bet she will grow on you when you get to know her better." Ruby, then entered the bathroom and quickly changed from her pajamas to her regular clothes. "Well, I'm going to meet with Sunny at the courtyard so she can continue to teach me how to properly use my Aura." She said. "I actually never thought that Aura could be useful in combat, I have always focused my skills with Crescent Rose, but since Sunny and Avala showed me a few tricks. I thought that I should learn it." Ruby got down on her knees and grabbed her scythe, which was under the bed. "Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh right, Sunny said she won't be able to help you with your training today. It seems all medical personnel is being called back to base to help the wounded." Yang answered. "Many soldiers and civilians got severely injured due to the fight against those killers, but the tension between Faunus and Humans is still rising across town and I don't think both sides will calm down that soon."

"This always happens when the White Fang attacks some place. People get divided because a few of them support those guys insane ideals to get rid of us, humans, while others want the Faunus enslaved or worse." Said Ruby.

The young girl was somewhat disappointed with that information, she and her sister knew both races were constantly at each others throat so to speak. Most humans consider Faunus nothing but dumb animals that have no purpose in life but to serve them as their masters, while others think they should be exterminated from the face of the planet. Of course with these type of ideas and aggressive behavior towards them that has being going on for a long time, many Faunus got tired and began to treat humans like hostiles, which led to the creation of the White Fang. "I just wish we could all get along."

"Me too sis, but I doubt that will ever happen." Replied Yang as she got up from bed, suddenly a strange noise was heard and when she looked at her younger sister, she noticed her face was a little bit red. "Was that you?" Asked Yang. "What a stupid question, of course it was you, only you can make that monster noise." After saying that, she received a pillow to the face. "Haha! I was just kidding, but now you have started a war that you have no chance of winning little sister." A smile spread across her lips as she grabbed the pillow.

Yang flung the pillow straight to Ruby's face, and a battle broke loose between the two siblings with feathers flying everywhere. When the blonde swung her pillow again, aiming at Ruby's figure, the young one blocked it with her two hands and removed the soft weapon from her sister's grip. Then, she slammed it against Yang's face, but not before her older sibling pinch her cheeks with quite some strength. Both fought for a while, but after a couple of minutes, they got tired and began to laugh. "I missed you so much sis." Said Ruby with her sweet tone.

"I missed you too Ruby." She hugged her sister. "Come on! We should go eat something, I'm starving."

"Right."

With that said, both of them left the room, Ruby who was the last one out closed the door behind her and locked it. Then, they made their way towards the dining hall, but while they were walking Yang noticed that the guards bowed their heads every time they walked pass her and her younger sister. "Okay, this is getting weird. Why do these guys bow when they see us?"

"Well, when me and Geo started dating, I gained a title that puts me in the same level as my him, meaning that I can give orders to people and they have to follow them without questioning." Replied Ruby. "To be honest, I have no interest in telling what people should do, but I also can't let Geo handle everything alone. What type of girlfriend would I be if I did that? Not a good one, I can assure you."

"You have a good heart Ruby." Said Yang with a kind smile. "He's lucky to have you at his side."

"I'm the lucky one." She looked at her sister. "If I hadn't met him at that village during the Grimm attack, I don't know where I would be right now. Maybe, I would still be wandering out there in the forest fighting for my survival against Grimm and bandits."

"Let's not think about that, instead let's focus on the present." Replied Yang. "You are happy with him and that's all that matters." Yang placed her hand on the door's handle and pulled it down, opening the door that led to the dining hall. "Wow! What's going here?" She asked intrigued as she saw multiple nobles arguing with each other about a certain subject. Several guards stationed there were doing their best to keep order but it was clear everyone was angry. "I think we should have gone to another place to get breakfast."

"This is the first time I see everyone acting like this, the nobles here are usually nice people." Ruby's silver eyes searched the room and with some luck, she quickly found her boyfriend next to Beacon's Headmaster, Ozpin who was taking a sip from his coffee. "Follow me, maybe Geo knows what's happening."

The girls walked towards him, but since Lord Geo was distracted as he was having a conversation with Ozpin, he failed to notice Ruby and Yang approaching. "I guess what you are saying is true, but my father should have told me the truth from the beginning. He lied to me all these years and I have no clue why." Said Geo, showing some frustration. "I tried to talk with him about the reason he did that but he refuses to say anything."

"I'll have a word with your father, I'm sure I can convince him." He took another sip from his coffee, he then saw two girls making their way through the crowed and noticed they were headed straight towards his position. "We will have to continue with our conversation later young one, your girlfriend is approaching and I doubt you want her to hear us. Besides, I have other urgent matters that seek my immediate attention."

"We will talk later then." Said Geo.

"Indeed, we shall." Ozpin turned around and walked to another section of the dining hall.

Geo then turned to the girls. "Hello you two." He greeted them with a small smile on his lips. "I have to say you girls decided to appear at the worst moment possible. Things here are somewhat chaotic as you can see with everyone screaming their heads off."

"Yeah, these guys need to chill a bit."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Why are the nobles arguing?" Ruby asked.

Lord Geo sighed. "Well, there's a certain number of human nobles that want to kick the Faunus out of Gwain because of what the White Fang did. Needless to say this caused an up roar in the Faunus community, making a lot of people angry beyond belief. If things aren't settled soon we might have a war between us and the Faunus, and I would like to avoid that."

"That's horrible." Ruby couldn't believe it. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not really I'm afraid, my father is already in the throne room having a meeting with the most important nobles in Gwain. At this moment they are discussing about how they should handle the current situation, I just hope he won't listen to those idiots and their crazy ideas." Answered Geo.

"I guess we must wait then." Said Ruby.

"Actually, can you come with me to the balcony? I wish to speak with you in private."

"Of course." She smiled. "I need you to wait here Yang, and please don't do anything that might embarrass us."

"I make no promises." She replied.

After walking through the crowed, both Geo and Ruby, arrived at the balcony. There was a soft, fresh wind blowing through the air, which felt good when it hit their faces. "I'm glad to be out of that place." Said Geo. "Anyway, I've been meaning to give you this." He removed the amulet that was around his neck. "My mother gave me this when I turned nine, she told me that when I find the right girl for me, I should give it to her. From what I've learned the Casterwill's made these amulets for those who they loved deeply. That's why, I want you to have it."

Ruby blushed. "You always say the most sweetest things." She couldn't stop smiling.

Geo placed the amulet around her neck. "You look even more beautiful than before." He wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her gently and after breaking away from her sweet lips, he whispered. "Ruby, I love you." Geo then pressed his lips onto her's again, while stroking her hair.

Ruby had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment. Their lips separated and she called for her lovers name. "...Geo." Through her slightly opened eyelids, her beautiful silver eyes, slightly twinkling under the sunlight, met Geo's purple eyes. "I love you too." She smiled.

"Awww! You two are so cute together." Happily said Yang.

Both Ruby and Geo got embarrassed. "W-What are you doing here? I told you to wait inside."

"I couldn't stay there one minute longer, those guys are extremely boring." Replied Yang. "Well, I'm heading to my room and play some video-games, you can come and join me when you want sis, you too Geo." Yang left the balcony.

Ruby sighed. "Where were we?"

"I believe we were right here." He pressed his lips against her's once again.


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness Approaches

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 13: Darkness Approaches**

It was a rather beautiful and quiet night as the moon glistened brightly along the small river at the edge of the settlement, there weren't many souls in sight as almost everyone was either asleep or otherwise. The market located at the town's center was packing with a quite large number of citizens that sill needed to buy supplies for their families, while others were simply enjoying themselves in the local taverns with drinks and songs about the great achievements their people had made through the years. But, there was a single, lonely man who was next to one of Gwain's biggest monuments.

The structure was built about fifty years ago, this obelisk at the old town center is here to commemorate soldiers of all ages whose sacrifices have made sure life is as good as it is today. Its position within the community is meant to represent the backbone of the brave people of Gwain, and is a symbol of strength and perseverance. It was designed by a local artist who exquisitely captured the people's joy of the region and used an ornate style to convey her vision in this piece of art. Every element was crafted and created with deluxe materials from local suppliers, ensuring this monument will continue to uplift spirits with minimum maintenance requirements.

"For years that man has been in power and he doesn't do absolutely nothing to expand our territory, he wishes to make alliances with weak villages instead of conquering them. What a foolish man, but his time will soon come to an end and my blade will be the one to bring him down." Solomon chuckled. "When I take control of this place, everything will change. Those filthy animals will become slaves and the weak shall be eradicated from this land, only the strongest deserve to live in my new kingdom." His eyes burned with determination. He wants the throne of Gwain for himself so he can turn his twisted dreams into reality, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means killing a large amount of innocents along his path.

Solomon looked at the obelisk with a disgusted expression, he then released his sword and swung it sideways, making a small scratch on the surface. Solomon's blade has a barbed, curled cross-guard, offering plenty of protection to the owner's hands and thus his life. The cross-guard has a jeweled horn on each side, a unique design for a unique weapon. A massive pommel is marked with the sword maker's symbol. "This monument to Gwain's heroes will be the first thing I destroy after I become King, in fact every important landmark that was built by that idiot Aiden and his supporters shall be brought down."

"My, my, your desires are so simple Captain." Said a mysterious figure with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while approaching Solomon. "But remember, you will only get what was promised if you do your job correctly, and let me say that my Mistress will not tolerate failure." This young woman was wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her beautiful dress. The outfit ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

Captain Solomon was surprised by her sudden appearance, he placed his sword back to its holster and said. "I didn't expected you so soon Cinder, I still need more time to handle those Genesis cannons. Since Lord Aiden decided to double the guard, getting inside the control room without anyone noticing has been a real pain in the ass." He then noticed the young woman was all alone. "Where are your men?! Don't tell me you came here without support." Solomon couldn't believe it. "Taking down Gwain's warriors won't be easy, specially that Avala bitch, she's quite strong and if you think you can beat her all by yourself than you are more stupid than you look."

"Don't worry Captain, I'm not alone, my associates are already taking care of a few things that will aid us in the upcoming battle." Replied Cinder as she placed her hand gently on the man's chest, and with a smile she said. "Now, lets get one thing straight." She pinned him to the obelisk, her right hand began to slowly burn through the armor that Solomon had on. "You are here to serve me and not the other way around. If you disrespect me again, I will end your pathetic, miserable life without thinking twice."

A sharp pain struck Solomon's chest because of the heat that was being radiated from Cinder. One hand reached for the stability of the wall behind him while the other tried to push her back, but unfortunately, he didn't have enough strength. "S-Stop it!" He shouted while in pain. "My apologies, I promise I won't disrespect you ever again. Please! Release me, I beg you."

"That's better." Cinder pulled her hand back. "Tomorrow night, I want to hear what you have done so far to cripple their defenses and how many soldiers we have at our side." She said. "Now, where will I sleep? I hope you have picked a good place for me."

"I...I told Lord Aiden that I was bringing a member of my family to town and he offered a room where you could spend the night." He replied while struggling to get up, his armor's chest-plate had a small hole in it and the surface of his skin had burn marks. "F-Follow me, I'll take you to the castle, and if anyone asks, you are my daughter."

"Lead the way, old man."

Both Cinder and Solomon made their way towards the castle. The walls of the courtyard were crawling with vines, there were also a few ornaments scattered around, giving a sense of style, but the most magnificent piece would be the beautifully carved water fountain that was installed in the middle of the area. Has they continued to walk, they soon realized they weren't alone, as Ruby and Geo were also in the courtyard. "So that's Prince Geo over there?" She looked at the boy from top to bottom. "For the son of a noble family his choice of clothes is quite normal. But who's the girl next to him?" Cinder asked intrigued.

"That girl is Ruby Rose, she's the boy's woman."

Cinder smiled. "So Geo has a girlfriend, how interesting."

At a certain point they crossed paths with the young couple. "Hello my Lord, Lady Ruby." Greeted Solomon while bowing his head. "I have to introduce you my daughter, her name is Cinder Fall and she'll be staying at the castle for a couple of weeks." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cinder." He shook her hand. "My name is Geo, and this is Ruby, my girlfriend."

"Hi." Ruby smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you both, I wish we could talk some more but I'm very tired from my travel. If you excuse, I will head to my room so I can rest for tonight." Cinder replied. "Father, can you show me to my bedroom? I have no idea where it is, this castle is big and I don't want to get lost."

"Of course my dear." Said the Captain. "Good night, to you both." He and Cinder entered the castle through the main gate, leaving Geo and Ruby alone in the courtyard.

The young Lord turned to Ruby. "Did you see the hole in Solomon's armor?"

"I did, I wonder what caused that." Ruby answered. "Anyway, lets go back to what we were doing. Try one more time, I know you can do it."

Geo sighed. "Alright." He cleared his throat and started. "Citizens of Gwain, I am here to tell you that after much discussion between my father and the nobles, they have decided to let the Faunus keep living within these walls. I understand if many of you are not happy with this decision, but remember that these people are our brothers and sisters. They have fought on our side for years, we can't let the White Fang divide us. We must remain together so we can protect the future of our town." He finished with the speech.

Ruby clapped. "It was good, there might be a few parts that could use some work, but nonetheless, it was a great speech. I'm sure everyone will like it."

"Let's hope so." The young Lord smiled.

"Excuse me." Lord Aiden said, gaining the attention of the couple. "My apologies if I interrupted something, but miss Ruby, I would like to have a word with my son. There's an important subject we need to discuss."

"O-Okay." She then turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." Ruby walked away.

"Sleep well my princess."

When Ruby was far from sight, Lord Aiden took a seat on the bench near the fountain. "You have picked a good girl for you son, she is kind, strong and beautiful. I can see in her eyes that she truly loves you." He said with his usual attitude. "And that's another reason for you to not use your Semblance, otherwise, you will never see her face or her smile ever again."

"What do you mean father?" Geo asked.

"Geo, your Semblance allows you to increase your strength, speed, eyesight and Aura. Not only that, has you can also perform extremely hard technique's that takes years for most warriors and Huntsman to learn." He answered. "But everything in this world comes with a price, and I'm afraid your Semblance come with one to. Tell me, what did you felt after you used it?"

"Well, I felt exhausted and my eyes were hurting like hell." He said.

"Has I thought. The more you use it, your body will get weaker and at a certain point you will go blind." Said Aiden with a serious expression. "That's the reason why many Casterwill's were blind before they reached old age. A good example of that was Lady Neptis, she was twenty-two when she became blind and I don't want the same to happen to you."

"...I-I had no idea." This new information about his family left him almost without words. "But you still should have been honest with me father, I'm not a child anymore." Said Geo.

"Haha! Yes you are." Laughed Aiden. "You are only sixteen my boy, you know little how cruel Remnant really is, I learned that the hard way." He replied. "I'm sorry for the lies, but you have to understand that in more than two hundred years there weren't any Casterwill's with purple eyes, and when you were born with those eyes I had to protect you from yourself and Sal..." Aiden paused at that precise moment.

"Protect me from who?"

"...Just from yourself, because I thought when you found out, you could perhaps abuse it's power."

"I would never do such a thing, besides I don't even know exactly how I activated my Semblance." Replied Geo. "I'm not sure if I can do it again."

"Maybe that's for the best."

Geo then yawned. "Well, I should go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a pretty busy day, specially with that speech I have to do in front of the whole town." Just with the mere thought, Geo started to get a little nervous. "Good night father." He walked to main entrance.

"See you tomorrow my child."


	15. Chapter 14: A Sunny Day

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. Also, next chapter, Ruby will face Captain Solomon in combat as Cinder's plan starts to take form. That's all, bye for now.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 14: A Sunny Day**

Ruby and Geo arrived at the eastern end of the town, there in front of them was a beautiful house that had a Victorian edge to it. Under the sun, it gleams a deep blue with pale ivory running along the edges, outlining this masterpiece that was built by Sunny's husband a few years ago. It has four floors total, windows popped out of every direction and lastly, indentations of small figures were carved into a surrounding line outside the attic window. The house in general gave a feeling of calmness to all who passed by. "So this is Sunny's home?" Ruby was quite surprised with this discovery, she never expected her friend to live in a house like this one. "I hope she's already awake, she promised to train with me today." She said with her sweet tone.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that, knowing Sunny, I bet she's still sleeping. Nonetheless, we should knock, there's a small chance that her daughter might be up." The young couple made their way towards the wooden door. Geo knocked two times and waited for someone to open the door. "Before I forget, later this afternoon I will have an important meeting with General Avala and Captain Solomon. It seems a large amount of Dust was stolen last night from the armory and nobody knows who did it." He showed some concern. "I guess the number of guards at the armory will have to increase a little bit, I want to make sure nothing like this happens again."

"That's a good idea if you ask me." Ruby leaned against the wall at her side. "We need that Dust to keep the soldiers here supplied because without that precious resource, we will become easy targets for bandits and worse of all, the Grimm creatures." She replied. "The people who did that should be ashamed of themselves, they are putting a lot of lives in danger, don't they know that?"

"Perhaps that's exactly what they want." Answered Geo. "I mean the amount they stole is enough to blow the castle or a part of our wall. This could be very well another attack planned by the White Fang, and if they succeed the relations between Humans and Faunus will get much worse than it already is, and I'm afraid a war might break loose."

"Then our top priority should be to interrogate one of those terrorists that we captured a couple of days ago, maybe they know what's going on." Ruby said.

Suddenly, both of them heard footsteps coming from behind the door. When it opened, they saw a young girl holding a teddy bear in her left hand. "Hello!" She kindly greeted them with a smile, but it was clear she had just awoke from her sleep. Her light brown hair almost covers her round, friendly face. Glistening hazel eyes, were set delicately within their sockets, looking at the two newcomers that were standing in front of her. "Big brother! I'm glad you came, we haven't played together in a while." Said Katelyn enthusiastically, as she grabbed Geo's hand and pulled him inside the house.

Ruby giggled as she entered Sunny's home alongside them. The interior of the house is focused around a quite large hallway serving as the main avenue of traffic and entrance area to the adjacent rooms. The hallway flows into a big, wide staircase that provides the main means of egress from the entertainment area of the house to the private rooms on the second floor. "Wow! She and her husband must have a lot of money if they can afford this fancy place." She then looked at the multiple paintings that were nailed to the wall. "Did she made these? They are really cool."

"Yes, my mommy likes to paint sometimes when she isn't busy helping people at the infirmary." Katelyn replied, she then stared at Ruby's face for some reason, making the red hair girl feel a bit uncomfortable. "I like the color of your eyes, silver is my favorite color." She smiled.

"Aw, thank you."

Continuing down the hallway, there is a center arch of decorative painted columns and molding with ornamental keystone designs. The haunch of the arch is angular rather than curved. The arch is formed by two freestanding columns flanked on either side by a smaller arch with engaged pillars. After passing through the hallway, they reached the kitchen. "Mom, mom!" Katelyn called for her as she entered the kitchen with her friends, but Sunny didn't hear her daughter calling because she was listening music while cleaning the floor.

So Katelyn decided to approach her mother from behind and hug her leg, with that done she gained the attention of her mom. Of course, when she turned around, she noticed her daughter was accompanied by the future ruler of Gwain, Lord Geo and his girlfriend, Ruby Rose. "Hello you two!" She happily greeted them before removing her headphones.

"Good morning." Said both Geo and Ruby.

"Big brother has come to visit us mom, and he brought a pretty girl with him this time."

"Haha! I see that my darling." Sunny replied while placing the broom next to the table. "I assume you came here for our training session right?" She asked, and Ruby quickly nodded yes. "Well, we can go to the garden and begin our training, we will have much more space there." She walked to the couch and grabbed her weapon. "Oh Geo, can you please play with Katelyn for a while? You see, my husband went to the market and I don't want her to feel alone."

"No problem."

"Come on! I have new drawings for you to see." She pushed the young Lord towards her bedroom, causing Sunny and Ruby to giggle.

Then, they went outside to the garden which was quite gorgeous to look at, specially the tulips, those are Katelyn's favorite flowers. "Your daughter seems to enjoy Geo's company, she even calls him big brother and everything."

"She see's him as a brother, but I believe you already know that." Sunny walked to the middle of the garden and closed her eyes has she felt the wind blowing through the air. "Five years ago, when Katelyn was still in school, she used to be bullied by some older kids that were just being mean for no reason. There were days she would come back home with a few bruises on her face. I tried my best to help her but she refused to say the names of those boys because she didn't want to be a snitch." She reopened her eyes. "Thinking about those days makes me angry beyond belief." Sunny clenched her fist.

"That's awful." Said Ruby, feeling bad for the little girl. "But what happened next?" She was intrigued.

"One day, Katelyn ran away from them and made her way towards the castle to find shelter, but she wasn't fast enough and so they grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a back-alley to beat her up. Fortunately, before they could lay a finger on her, Lord Cerviel showed up with his younger brother Geo and both of them saved my daughter." She grabbed her sword by the hilt and pulled it out from it's holster. "After that, Katelyn began to visit both Lords at the castle when she could to play games with them. Those three were inseparable, until...that horrible day." Sunny sighed. "But enough talk, lets see what you have learned so far kid!"

"Alright!" Ruby released Crescent Rose, her heart was racing pretty fast since it's been quite a while she had a serious fight with anyone. _Here she comes._

Sunny was upon her opponent in a split second, her sword coming at Ruby with a speed that surprised the red haired girl. She barely had enough time to block it, sparks flying when the two weapons made contact and the power behind the attack caused her to slide back a little as the medical officer pushed against her. "Focus Ruby, don't get distracted with your own thoughts during a battle, every second is critical and you must learn how to think quickly of a strategy to deal with your adversary."

"Right." She whispered to herself. Ruby narrowed her eyes lightly as she pushed back with her own strength. With a loud shout, Ruby managed to push the weapon off, causing Sunny to fly backward through the air and she followed after her. The scythe was coming straight at Sunny's chest but she spun her blade towards the incoming strike and blocked it, the weapons clashed against each other as both fighters clashed against one another with ferocity.

Ruby then spun Crescent Rose as she dodged an attack, shifting her weapon into Sniper mode. She placed her index finger on the trigger and pressed it multiple times, releasing several projectiles. Sunny widened her eyes at the sudden shift of the attack. _I completely forgot she could do that._ Though Sunny as her armor suffered a good amount of damage from those perfect aimed shots, making her crash on the dirt. "Huh, she's improving quite fast, this girl has potential to become a great warrior." She was impressed.

The young warrior then landed on the floor and waited for her adversary to get back up. "You aren't hurt are you?" Asked Ruby a bit worried as she lowered her scythe. "Maybe we should stop for now."

"Never leave your guard down." Said Sunny.

With a quick slice, Ruby felt pain coursing through her body as she had instantly leaned away feeling the wind of the blade passing by her torso. She slid away from her opponent as the blood glided down from her small wound to the ground. "T-That's not fair, I was worried about you."

"I know, but as a warrior you can never show weakness because your enemies will take advantage of that." Replied Sunny. "As a warrior, you will have to fight endless battles...as a fighter, you will see death everywhere, and as a killer, you'll have to be merciless, otherwise, you will die." She swung her sword to clean the blood off the blade. "You will understand what I'm talking about one day my child."

Ruby grit her teeth and charged toward Sunny, her speed causing red petals to spin around her form as she attacked from all sides. Ruby's adversary blocked her attacks with her sword, sparks flew everywhere across the battlefield. The young girl launched another strike at her, but it was pared yet again by Sunny. "I can't lose, I won't lose!" Shouted Ruby as she jumped to the air. "I will beat you!"

"Show me what you are made off!" Sunny smirked.

The red hair girl aimed her scythe at Sunny and closed her eyes. "Remember what Avala said." She whispered.

 _The Aura inside you is strong Ruby, even more stronger than mine, I can feel it. Unfortunately, you don't know how to properly use it in a fight. Normally, I would teach you how to control it, but I believe you can learn this on your own, like I did. Just remember that your power comes from your heart, focus that power into a specific area of your body or weapon. I know you can do it._

A small red orb began to be created in front of Crescent Rose's barrel. Ruby then reopened her silver eyes. "Crescent Shot!" The blast tore the air as it went straight to Sunny who tightened her hand around her blade's hilt.

"That girl is incredible." Smiled Sunny as she took the hit. The blast overcame her completely. After the dust finally settled, Ruby saw that her friend was covered with wounds, but she was still standing. "That actually hurt a little, but try to put more power into it next time. Nonetheless, I'm proud you were able to use your Aura, good job." She gave her a thumb up.

"Thanks." Smiled Ruby. "But who won?"

Sunny looked at her blade and noticed it was slowly falling apart. "I guess you did."

"Yes!" Ruby jumped several times as she was happy with her victory.


	16. Chapter 15: Dance of the Red Petals

**Hey peps! Here I am with a new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Also, in case you haven't noticed I have made a new drawing for my story. If you wish to see more of my work in the future go to DevianArt, my name there is Paladin340. Oh! And before I forget, one of the characters will die next chapter.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 15: Dance of the Red Petals**

Ruby was in the bathroom with her boyfriend Geo, he was treating the wounds she had suffered during her fight with Sunny Locklear a couple of hours ago. "I have to admit that woman is quite strong for a regular medic, but she did mention she was sent far away to go through an extensive training when she was just a kid, so I think it's normal she has a great amount of skills when it comes to combat." Said Ruby with her sweet tone, as she looked at the young Lord who was wrapping a bandage around her left leg. "You know, I still can't believe I was actually able to use my Aura to perform an attack like that. I bet Avala will be impressed with my progress." A smile spread across her lips with that thought. "Ow!" She felt a little sting on her wound because of the alcohol that Geo poured down her leg. "These training sessions I have with Sunny and Avala will have to stop for a while, I need to rest before getting into more battles with those two."

"I agree, you have been pushing yourself too much these past two weeks, you could use some rest." Replied Geo, as he finished treating Ruby's injured leg. "But that technique you used against Sunny was really impressive, you managed to focus your Aura into a single point and fire it towards her with perfect aim. Not everyone can do that." He smiled, causing Ruby to get embarrassed after hearing those kind words coming from her lover's lips.

"Maybe, but I couldn't have done it without Avala's training, she's a real expert about Aura base attacks." Ruby replied. "It surprises me how little she uses them against me during our training sessions, I guess she doesn't see's me as a real fighter yet. But with this new technique she will have to take me serious." Her beautiful silver eyes were burning with excitement as she couldn't wait to show General Avala the new technique she had developed.

"She does take you serious Ruby, Avala said so herself when we were having dinner last night, but she also feels the big scythe you use in combat is too much for you to handle." The boy got up and placed the wet cloth he used to clean his girlfriend's wounds in the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that you rely on your Semblance too much for moving around in the battlefield and to perform certain attacks, causing your moves to become predictable after a small amount of time." Geo answered. "In fact, she thinks if you have another weapon that's suited for your size, you could fight better. But I already know you love that weapon too much to just get rid of it like it was trash. I know that feeling I wouldn't change my sword for any other either." He grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her up, guiding her to his arms. "You created that scythe when you were younger, am I correct?"

"Yep! I was twelve when I finally finished building it." The red haired girl then giggled has she remembered the first time she held Crescent Rose in her hands. "Hehe! You should have seen the mess I created at school when I test-fired it. The scythe flew away from my hands and slammed against one of the teacher's face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. Needless to say that after that everyone started to say I should dismantle my weapon as it was too dangerous for me to use it, even some of the teachers were on their side but I stood my ground and kept going." She ran her hand gently along her weapon. "I built Crescent Rose following my mom's old design, so they are almost identical in appearance but I have made a few upgrades that surpass her scythe in many ways." Ruby felt proud of the improvements she made.

"That's impressive to say the least, I mean you alone put together that scythe." He pointed at it. "Not to mention you made it better than your mother's own creation, I don't know many people that could have done what you did during that age. Which is another reason why I find you so attractive." Geo winked.

Ruby cracked a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come on, we should head downstairs and help Sunny with dinner." She said while making her way towards the door, she placed her hand on the door's handle and pulled it down, opening the door. At that exact moment she felt her Scroll shaking inside her pocket, she reached to it and saw that she had received a message from her older sister.

 _Sis! You need to get your butt to the tavern called 'Jack's Rest' at the eastern edge of town as soon as possible. I have been searching for Sunny's house for almost two hours now, but I just can't find it anywhere, and I think I'm lost, please come get me._

"Really Yang?" Ruby sighed as she returned the Scroll back to her pocket. "This is why I said you should have come with us when me and Geo left the castle in the morning." She whispered to herself.

Lord Geo noticed her somewhat annoyed expression and knew whatever she received wasn't good. "You look quite annoyed by something. Who was that?" He was intrigued.

"It was my sister, she got lost while looking for this place." Ruby replied. "I have to go get her, and since I have no idea how long I will take to reach her, I guess that dinner with Sunny and her family will have to be scheduled for another time." She and Geo walked down the stairs, the young man then opened the exit door. "Tell Katelyn that I'm really sorry for not playing with her tonight."

"No worries, I know she will understand." Said Geo. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Walking alone in the streets at this hour can be dangerous."

"We both know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." He said. "Anyway, I'll meet you back at the castle after dinner, safe trip my love."

"See you soon."

Ruby quickly left Sunny's residence, she rushed towards her sister's location. "She will hear a piece of my mind when I find her." It was clear that Ruby was a little upset with Yang. After a couple of moments, she noticed a sign pointing left with the name of the tavern she was looking for written on it, so she decided to follow the sign's direction and turned left. "Wow! This place has seen better days."

The network of roads that led to the eastern end of town was barely more than a dirt path and covered in shrubs and small bushes. Gardens once looked after and trimmed to perfection were now rough and overgrown, returning back to their chaotic natural state. Some doors were shut tightly, others were simply broken down. Some forcefully, others had simply collapsed under their own weight as the elements continued to eat them away. Many roofs had collapsed as well and in some cases had taken the entire building with it. "Why would Yang go search for us in a place like this? It doesn't make sense."

Has she wad about to turn right, two figures appeared from the shadows. "Hello my Lady." The moon light revealed that one of them was none other than Captain Solomon himself, while the other was a short man dressed with a type of black kimono and wearing a mask that resembled the face of a Grimm creature, that same mask had only one hole and through it you could see his red eye. "You shouldn't be here, don't you know this section of town is filled with criminals?"

"Oh...I had no idea but I'm in a hurry, thanks for the warning thought." Ruby moved to the side, but Solomon stood in front of her again. "...Is there a reason you are blocking my way?" Her eyes narrowed has she started to get suspicious about the Captain's behavior.

Solomon removed his blade from it's holster. "Things could have gone as planned if you and that bitch of a sister of yours hadn't shown up." He said with a serious tone, making Ruby take a small jump back and release Crescent Rose. "Hahaha! It's two against one child, you have no hope of winning, just do all of us a favor and stay still so I can kill you."

"You filthy traitor!" Shouted Ruby.

The masked man crossed his arms and nodded sideways has he refused to fight. "What? How dare you defy me! We have orders to take her out, you will do as I say!" Spit hit the mask and that made the man uncross his arms, he then punched Solomon in the left cheek, making him take a few steps back. "Y-You miserable bastard! Fine! I will deal with her myself."

When he turned his attention back to Ruby, two boots slammed right into his face, throwing him against the wall. "Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you and neither did Aiden or Geo. So why are you doing this Solomon?"

Captain Solomon licked the blood from his lips and smiled. "Where would be the fun if I told you." He answered with devious look upon his face. "Perhaps, I won't kill you, I like breaking defiant girls that are cute. Tell me, has Geo fucked you yet?"

"Screw you!"

"Hahaha! I'll take that has a no." He laughed. "After I beat you, I will rip off those clothes and then...well, lets say you won't be a virgin anymore little girl. Hahaha!"

Ruby's grip around her weapon increased has her hands began to tremble. "No...no...j-just focus on the battle at hand, I-I can't think about what disgusting things dad did to me." She tried her best to remain calm. "I-I won't let that happen again, not again...not again!" Ruby dashed towards him with blinding speed, and her scythe launches straight at him, but Solomon manages to dodge it.

"Eh! You're wide opened." He said launching his sword forward.

Only for rose petals to dance in front of him as Ruby disappeared in a burst of speed, causing surprise to appear upon the Captain's features. He turned toward where Ruby was and suffered a kick into his stomach, followed by a second kick to his right cheek. Solomon was pushed backward as he crouched down against the floor, gazing up at the young girl who was spinning her weapon in hand.

"Take this! Crescent Wave!" The wave of concentrated Aura was aimed at her opponent. For some reason Solomon decided to not move and take the hit, he yelled as the blast exploded the area around him. "Ah...I doubt he can stand after that."

"Is that all you got? How disappointing." He rose up without much effort.

Ruby huffed lightly as she held her stance, staring at the enemy as he was spinning his blade in his hand and then he launched an attack at her, she pared it and caused her to grit her teeth at the pain she felt from the injuries she suffered this morning. But there was something about this attack as the power surged through the sword he was holding. "What's this?"

A smirk appeared on Solomon's lips. "Explosive Wave!" He shouted. Ruby's silver eyes widened in surprise as she was completely engulfed within the attack that came at point-blank range. She let out a yell of pain as she was completely covered into the ground as the area shook with the blast of Aura that was released from Solomon's blade. "Stupid girl, your body is covered with wounds. How can you possibly defeat me in that state?"

Ruby rolled down upon the dirt as she grabbed her scythe. "Ahh...ahh." A soft groan of pain was let out as she pulled herself back up to her feet. "Dammit!" Suddenly, she felt a blade slashing her back, followed by another slash but this time it was aimed at her left leg. "Ahhhh!"

Solomon chuckled as he grabbed her by the throat, he applied so much pressure that forced Ruby to let go of her scythe. "You are nothing but a whore." He said. "How about I take a peek under that skirt of yours?" Has he was about to reach Ruby's skirt, she managed to kick him in the chest and break free. "Ah! You fucking bitch!" He grabbed a dagger from his other holster and threw at the girl.

The dagger pierced Ruby's shoulder, making her scream in pain as she lost her balance and fell into the river. Captain Solomon went to see where she had fallen, but he couldn't find her anywhere, maybe the current pushed her to another area. "If she doesn't die from the wounds I created, then she will drown in the river. What a waste, I bet she would have tasted like candy." He placed his sword back to its holster. "Let's go, we need to report to Cinder."


	17. Chapter 16: Betrayal and Death

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. I really hope you will enjoy it, have a great read, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 16: Betrayal and Death**

The stars shine above in the sky, their glittering lights cast a peaceful glow across the dark land of Gwain. The moon light glistened brightly along the small river making it quite beautiful to look at, but suddenly, a red haired girl popped her head out from the water, it was clear she was in dire need of fresh air. "Finally...I can breathe." Said Ruby as she swim towards dry land, but the injuries she had suffered were causing her a lot of pain, not to mention the dagger that was still stuck in her shoulder. "...I-I can't believe, I left C-Crescent Rose back there." She got out from the river with some struggle. "I have to warn to Geo before Solomon does anything to him or his dad."

Ruby raised herself, but the amount of pain she felt was too much for her, so she fell to her knees. "D-Dammit!" She looked at the dagger and placed her hand around it's hilt. Then, she began to pull it. "Ahhh! Just a little more." It hurt badly but she had no choice, she had to remove it. "Ahhhhh!" Blood sprayed across the grass when the blade came out. "That man will pay for what he did." Ruby got up, she reached to her pocket and grabbed her Scroll. Unfortunately, it was wet, so it couldn't be used and to make matters worse her vision was starting to get blurry.

"Avala's home is nearby, I have to reach her fast." She slowly walked while leaving a small trail of blood behind. Ruby then coughed and when she looked down at her hand she saw blood. "This isn't good, I..." She coughed again. "...Have to hurry." A sharp pain struck her chest from deep within, forcing her to lean against the wall of an old abandoned building. The pain subsided at times, only to flare up again with seemingly increased intensity. Ruby squeezed her silver eyes shut and her face turned to a grimace. Swallowing the pain and ignoring it was the only option she had at the moment.

Ruby continued to walk but she was getting weak by each passing second. An eerie silence had taken over and was sometimes interrupted by the cracking of wood in the wind and the occasional bird who had made it's home in one of the several collapsed roofs. "I-I can see her house, h-her lights are still on that's good." Her voice was somewhat shaky and her forehead was dripping with sweat. She placed her hand on the metal gate and tried to push it forward in order to open it but she didn't have enough strength. "A-Avala! Can you hear me! Avala!" Ruby shouted as she stared at the front door, waiting for her friend to come to help her.

From the outside the house looks luxurious, because it was built with wood covered in render and has white stone decorations. Large, triangular windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a mostly asymmetric way. The structure is fairly rounded in shape and the place is also half surrounded by a few big trees. "Who's there?" Avala opened the door. Her rather simple dress flows from top to bottom and had a cowl neckline, which elegantly reveals the modest dress worn below it. The velvety, buttoned up fabric of her dress covers her stomach, where the continuous flow is broken up by a smaller leather belt worn high around her waist. "Oh god! Ruby!"

"Y-You must w-warn G-Geo..." Ruby couldn't finish speaking as she fell to the ground.

Avala quickly went to her, when she got down on her knees to check on her friend, she saw multiple cuts spread across her figure and a nasty wound located at the young girl's shoulder. "Who did this to you?!" She asked extremely worried, but Ruby was unconscious, so she got no answer. "I need act fast before you bleed out." Avala grabbed her and took her inside. "I barely have any medical training, but I will do my best to keep you alive. I won't let you die do you hear me? I won't."

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Lord Geo was making his way towards the throne room, he was quite concerned about his girlfriend has he couldn't find her anywhere in the castle. "Where are you Ruby?" He whispered to himself. "I better go talk with Yang, perhaps she will know where to find her." The boy placed his hands on the large door that led to the throne room and opened it without much effort.

The room had magnificent braziers surrounding each of the eight soapstone columns that light up the entire place and radiate warmth across the hall. The stained glass windows in the arched ceiling dance in flickering light while gargoyle and other sculptures look down upon the mahogany floor of this ceremonious hall. A scarlet rug runs down from the throne for a few meters before coming to an end while pointed banners with burnished plumes decorate the walls. Between each banner stands a large candlestick, many of them have been lit to illuminate the wall paintings of powerful creatures below them.

Captain Solomon and Lord Aiden seemed to be discussing about something, so Geo decided to not interrupt them and walk to the window to see if he could find Yang on the courtyard. "I thought she would be here, but I guess I was mistaken." He said. Then, the sound of a bell ringing caught his attention and smoke began to appear from almost every corner of Gwain. "What the hell is happening?" Geo was confused. "Father, we should gather the Mirage Knights and head to the town market to see if..." The young Lord paused when he turned around and saw in horror Solomon's blade piercing his father's chest.

"S-Solomon?! You traitorous b-bastard!" Aiden shouted while having blood running down his mouth.

Solomon laughed like crazy, he had been dreaming for this day for a long time. "Hahaha! Your days of ruling this pathetic town have come to an end." He pulled his sword out from Aiden's chest and kicked him in the stomach, throwing him to the floor. "You have grown weak old man, even your youngest son, Geo has more balls than you ever did." The Captain said. "What kind of father would send his own two sons to fight his battles for him? It was because of you that Cerviel died, and Geo will be next after Salem is done with him."

"Father!" Geo ran to him, he placed his hands on the wound as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me father!" The young boy's voiced showed fear and panic. "I...I can't lose you too, you are the only family I have left." Tears ran down his face.

Aiden reached his hand to his son's cheek and cleaned his tears. "M-My boy, don't you...waist tears for this old fool. It was my fault that your mother and your brother died that night." He coughed quite violently and more blood came out. "...I-If I had listen to O-Ozpin, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't talk, save your strength." The young boy said with a shaky voice.

"I don't need it." Lord Aiden replied. "Geo, you will become the last surviving member of the Casterwill's and has your duty, you must take this relic and give it to Ozpin." His eyes started to close as he placed a small object inside Geo's coat." I...I...love you, my son. I hope you can forgive me for everything I...h-have done." With those last words, Aiden died as a single tear ran down his lifeless cheek.

Geo's heart was completely broken, he shook his father's body a few times, calling his name. "Father! Father! Don't leave me, please!" But it was of no use, Lord Aiden was dead and nothing could change that.

"Finally! It's my turn to be King." Solomon took the crown from the floor and placed it on his head. "Listen kid, crying won't bring your idiot father back, but don't worry in a couple of days you will join your family in hell, you have my word."

When Solomon turned around, Geo charged at him with incredible speed and rage, he then launched himself towards him and both of them broke through the large window, falling down to the courtyard. "Ahhh!" He felt a sting of pain throughout his entire body as they crashed into the dirt. "You caught me off guard back there, but that won't happen again you little runt." He rose up. "What are you thinking anyway? You can't beat me."

"I'm not planning on beating you..." Geo released his sword, and at that precise moment his body was surrounded by a faint purple light, then his sclera turned black. "I'm going to tear you APART!" He yelled, charging straight forward towards the old Captain.

Their blades clashed violently against one another, cracking the ground below their feet. Geo had a focused look upon his face as all he could think of was how badly he wanted to kill his opponent. The young Lord aimed his blade at Solomon's figure, but it was blocked. "Let me show you a new trick that I learned!" He pushed Geo's sword away and shouted. "Aura Eruption!" From his other hand, a sudden blast surged forward, hitting Geo's form as his eyes widened as he flew backward from the attack.

Geo could feel numerous stabs of the Aura attack upon his body but there was no blood falling from where he was stabbed, because this particular technique was mostly used for torture other than most. Geo then landed with both boots on the ground. "It will take more than that to stop me!" A sudden burst of wind drew his attention as Solomon appeared next to him, his blade going into a sweeping motion, the attack aiming to slash his chest but Geo managed to block it.

"Where did he get this much power?!" Said Geo, feeling the weigh of Solomon's blade pushing him backwards. With a frown, Geo raised his Aura even higher, stopping the blade's path. The Captain's destructive Aura was terrible as it continued to push against him, but with a yell, the boy pushed the sword away from him.

"Hahaha!" Solomon laughed. "This is where real men belong Geo, in the fight!"

"I don't give a fuck!" He replied.

"Only the strong survive! I've taught you that much!"

After saying that, Geo slammed his fist against his opponent's face. "That decision is not yours to make!" He then followed with a fierce kick to the man's stomach, causing some spit to fly from his mouth.

"What you think or believe doesn't concern me, but let me tell you, that you and the other fools like Ozpin won't be able to stop my mistress, Salem!"

The two charged at each other again and their weapons clashed against together. Geo could feel his teeth gritting together as he sliced at his opponent but he still managed to block each of his strikes like they weren't even there. Geo was pushed back from an attack that made his sword fly away towards the water-fountain a few meters away. "What's the matter boy?! I thought you wanted to kill me!" Solomon punched the young man on the face. "Salem will conquer this world and no one can stop her. She's the only and true Goddess of Remnant, everyone will obey her." He said.

"That's why..." Geo grabbed Solomon's arm and pulled it away from his face, he clenched his other hand and delivered a fiery punch on the Captain's stomach. "I PRAY TO NO ONE!"

With that attack Solomon was sent flying into the air, he then broke through the wall of the castle. Lord Geo rushed towards him, but has he was about to reach him, a young woman appeared from out of nowhere and smashed both of her fists against Geo's figure. "Watching you two fighting has been quite entertaining, but I can't let you kill that man, he's still useful to my mistress." Said Cinder as two small orbs began to form in her hands. "Hell's Torrent!"

"Ahhhh!" That attack completely engulfed Geo and sent him rolling across the battlefield. "G-God dammit!" He could barely keep his eyes open after that. When Cinder approached him, she noticed the boy's eyes had returned to normal. "...I-I won't lose t-to you." He tried to get up, but Cinder pinned him to the ground and applied some pressure on his chest.

"I like you Geo, that rage suits you very well, not to mention your unyielding determination." She smiled. "After Salem is done with you, I might keep you has my pet."

"...Go to hell!"

"Where do you think I come from."


	18. Chapter 17: Dark Love

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. Also, I have to mention that we are nearing the end of the Gwain Arc, but don't worry this doesn't mean the end of the story is coming soon. Actually, I have already somethings planned for the next Arc and since I don't want to spoil everything, I won't say what I have in stored. But, I can assure you that Ruby's dad will show up to try and take her daughter back home by any means necessary.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 17: Dark Love**

The town of Gwain was littered with bodies, wounded soldiers and carnage. Red, grey and pink were the new colors of what was once a quiet, beautiful settlement, which had now become the stage of a devastating war between the loyal soldiers that serve the Casterwill family and the traitors that decided to follow Solomon in his mad quest for power. The air which would normally be vibrant with the sound of work, trade and craftsmanship was changed to a thick scent of death and decay across the streets.

Two sides fight each other for their masters, but at this point is clear the loyalists are losing the war. With Lord Aiden dead and Geo's disappearance, they have no leader to tell them what to do or how to stop Solomon's forces from advancing deep into the town's center. The remaining soldiers are doing their best to hold the line while others evacuate civilians to a safe area where they can use the transport ships to leave town. But on their way they saw the corpses of those who fell on the battlefield, many of them were recognized immediately as friends and family, leaving most people with broken hearts and tears running down their cheeks.

With the rush of victory coursing through Solomon's soldiers, the winning side fights even harder and with more tenacity. Some have succumbed to panic and are no longer capable of moving, let alone defending themselves, while others seem to be fairly unaffected by the terrors around them. Fortunately, there is a place that isn't being affected by these horrible events and that's the castle since it was conquered quite easily by Cinder and her allies.

A single soldier rushed throughout the hallway to reach the throne room as fast as possible, he placed both hands on the two large doors and pushed them forward in order to enter the room. When he got inside he saw a young woman wearing a red dress accompanied with a masked man and both of them were closing a small chest filled with gold and jewels inside. "Miss Cinder I bring news from the frontlines." Said Lieutenant Cross has he took a knee near Cinder, showing respect. "Several sections of Gwain belong to us but those Mirage Knights are taking out most of our heavy artillery, not to mention the number of men that have died fighting against them. But that's not all, the Genesis cannons have been disabled has you asked." He informed.

Cinder smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Lieutenant. Now, I want you to take a small squad out there and search for General Avala and that annoying medical officer, I think her name was Sunny." She ordered. "Those two women must be brought to me alive. Do you understand?" Cinder approached the man. "Because if anything bad happens to them, I can assure you that you will suffer a slow and painful death."

"U-Understood!" Cross was scared as he knew what fate awaits him if he fails his new mission. "I'll find them at once, I give you my word." He left the throne room in a hurry.

Then the masked man looked at Cinder with a confused expression as he found her orders to be quite strange. "Why do you want those two alive? They are our enemies in case you have forgotten, we should destroy them quickly before they gather the remaining loyalists and march here." He said with a serious tone.

"Relax Hydrox, our forces have almost complete control of this settlement so there's nothing to worry about for now." She replied with a calm attitude. "Also, I plan to use Avala and Sunny to make my dear Prince tell me where he's hiding the relic that his father gave him." Cinder walked to the throne and ran her hand gently along the chair. "Only the powerful can sit on a magnificent throne like this one. That weakling Solomon doesn't deserve to be called King, his own troops are only fighting for him because he promised them a lot of money and women, they have no true loyalty to him." She then took a seat. "And instead of being out there in the frontlines killing his enemies with his blade, he decides to stay and hide in the palace like a crying child. He couldn't even defeat my Geo in a fair duel."

"Indeed, Solomon is a pathetic man, he doesn't have what it takes to be a King, he should be eliminated at once." He sided with his Mistress. "I believe if someone was to become ruler of this town that person should be you Cinder. You are strong and ambitious, it wouldn't take long for you to rally everyone to serve beneath your feet."

"Hahaha! You flatter me, but we both know we can't disobey Salem's orders without suffering the consequences. No, I will leave Solomon to rule this puny settlement has he see's fit." Cinder replied. "Besides, I already have my prize, and I plan to use him very shortly."

Hydrox chuckled. "Are you talking about the boy? What makes you think he will do what you say?"

"Geo doesn't have a choice really, and in case you don't know, I am a very persuasive girl when I'm not wearing any clothes." She smiled mischievously, then she took notice of the large number of chests that were spread around and though about keeping them for herself. "Not trying to change the subject but, I want you to take the gold that was promised to me and leave it on my ship."

"I will do as you command my Lady." Hydrox bowed his head. "But may I ask why?" He was intrigued.

"I have my reasons and I don't feel like sharing them with you at the moment." She said. "Now, Salem will arrive to Gwain in five days with her creepy associates. We must use that precious time and make sure this place is secured by then and prepare a fantastic banquet in her honor for when she gets here."

"Of course." Hydrox replied. "And to be honest, I share your feelings of distaste about some of Salem's so called agents, specially that annoying Faunus with the scorpion tail." He clenched his fist in anger with just the mere thought of Tyrian in his mind. "I swear one of these days I will silence that filthy creature forever."

Suddenly, a woman entered the throne room, her blade was dripping blood on the floor. Her silver straight hair hangs clumsily over a fresh, menacing face. Beady brown eyes, set elegantly within their sockets, looking directly at her new Mistress. Fire has left a mark reaching from the right side of the forehead, running towards her upper lip and ending just under her right eye. "Pardon for my intrusion, but I have completed the assignment you gave me Cinder. All prisoners have been executed like you ordered, except for Lord Geo."

"Good work Mithra, I knew you were the perfect person for the job. With those pathetic low lives dead we can use those cages to store the weapon caches we stole during the raid at Vale's military outpost." Cinder's lips cracked a smile, as she rose up from the throne and made her way down to the soldier. "You will be handsomely rewarded for your actions when this war is over, but now I want you to take me to Geo, I wish to see how my favorite pet is doing."

Mithra nodded. "Follow me, I'll lead you to him my Lady."

Cinder followed her, but on their way to the dungeons she noticed a large flag above the entrance. The flag was made up of a cross diving a background in two larger and two smaller squares in blue, light brown, silver and purple. Gwain's emblem consisted of two angel wings surrounded by four spear-points, the emblem is part of the standard flag and thus shown all the time. "Such a terrible design." She snapped her fingers together, and the flag was burned to nothing. "Much better, those colors were awful to look at." Said Cinder.

After that, they continued their way down a couple of stairs passing by two guards that were carrying the body of a recently executed prisoner. "Sorry for the mess Lady Cinder, but we are still cleaning up the place."

"There's no need for apologies." She replied.

"Well, here we are." The soldier pointed at the cage where Geo was being held prisoner. "Do you want me to stay here and stand guard while you are inside?" Mithra asked.

"No." Cinder answered. "You can go back up and rest, I'm not planning to leave so soon."

"Has you wish." Mithra left, leaving Cinder by herself.

She unlocked the metal door and walked in. "Time to check how my Prince is doing." Cinder closed the door behind her, she then approached the young boy who was chained to the wall, his body was covered with cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier my pet, but I had to knock you out before you could cause more trouble for me and my associates."

"L-Leave me alone." Lord Geo replied has he got up.

"Now, now, don't talk to me like that my dear Geo, you know I don't tolerate disrespect." She ran her hand along his face. "Haha! You certainly are cute, not to mention brave and strong." Cinder then pushed him against the wall and pressed her breasts against his chest, making Geo gain a slight red color on his cheeks has he could feel how soft Cinder's goods were, and he also had a good view of her cleavage. "Getting turned on are we? You are such a pervert boy." She teased.

"Why are you doing this Cinder? Why are you working for that bastard Solomon?"

"Hahaha!" Cinder laughed. "You are funny, but in fact it's the other way around, Solomon works for me and I work for my Mistress Salem." She replied. "Now why am I doing this you ask? Well, I want to be strong, I want to be feared, and most of all, I want revenge."

After hearing that particular word, Geo looked at her eyes and saw a burning determination behind them but also a lot of pain. "...I understand that feeling, but what you are doing isn't right." He replied. "There are many innocents out there that are dying because of your selfish desires, I know that we have only met a few days ago but I can see in your eyes that you are not a bad person. So please, stop this madness."

"...You don't know what I have been through." Cinder stared at the boy's purple eyes as certain memories of her past began to appear. "I will kill every Faunus that crosses my path, those filthy animals are going to be exterminated from existence." Pure hatred was all she could feel for the Faunus. "You have no idea what they did to me, what they made do to...pleasure them."

"...Cinder."

"But enough talking about painful memories." She placed her hands on Geo's belt, causing him to blush even harder, but when she was about to remove it. Someone called for her and the voice was quite familiar to Cinder. "Haha! I suppose we will have fun next time, so don't you dare forget about me, or how my breasts felt touching your chest. Maybe, I will let you touch them next time." Cinder kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

 _I think most guys would do anything to be in this position but I have no idea what she's planning to do to me, so I better play along...for now._


	19. Chapter 18: Eyes filled with Sadness

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. I also wanted to say thanks for all of your support, I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. That's all, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 18: Eyes filled with Sadness**

Sunny and her daughter were making their way towards the abandoned village of Caelkirk with a few other survivors that managed to escape from Solomon's uncontrollable slaughter back at Gwain. The main road that led to the ruined settlement was barely discernible through the weeds and grasses that had reclaimed it. Gardens grew beyond their artificial borders and began claiming parts of the streets and old houses. "Finally! We have arrived." She said while still carrying the young girl on her arms. Sunny didn't want to let go of her daughter has she was afraid something could happen to her while she wasn't looking. "This place sure has seen better days." Her eyes roamed the area around her and she noticed how terrible everything was.

"If I remember Avala's message correctly, I have to meet her at the ancient temple located at the far edge of the village." She resumed her walk, but unfortunately, she was forced to change her path has most streets were blocked with rubble or collapsed trees. "I have to go through that house, I have no other choice." Sunny broke the door with a single kick. Remnants of packages and magazines were laid at the entrance, unopened and long forgotten. Most doors inside seemed to be in a relative decent condition while others were destroyed and were indistinguishable from other collapsed walls and piles of rubble. "Oh god, the smell here is awful." She rushed throughout the house and found a way out.

Caelkirk was once a rich settlement, filled with life, hopes, dreams and aspirations, but now it's a hollow shell of its former self. The several sounds of wild animals who've made their home in this small village are carried in the wind and give a new sense of liveliness and vibrancy. But even with all of this chaos around there was a structure that remained intact, and that was the clock-tower. "Look mommy!" Katelyn pointed at the building. "Pretty birds have made their nest in the tower."

"Yes, I can see that sweetie." Sunny replied has sweat dribbled down from her forehead. "That fucking Solomon will pay dearly for betraying us, I hope Avala has a plan to bring him down." She felt nothing but hatred towards the man.

"Don't swear mommy." Said Katelyn with her sweet tone.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Fortunately, after a couple of minutes she was able to see the temple in the distance, there were five soldiers outside keeping guard. "Those men can't be regular Gwain soldiers, they aren't using the standard weapons given by our military leader." She then saw their armor was quite different from the normal soldiers. "They are Mirage Knights." A smile spread across her lips has she was happy to see a few of them had survived the battle.

One of the knights saw her approaching, he went to her while aiming his weapon at her head. The Mirage Knights set of armor has a rounded helm with two small metal plates at each side of the eye to protect the face. Attached to the forehead area are layers of spiked leather, creating the appearance of horns. The shoulders are fairly oval, short and fairly small in size, they're decorated with three straight lines of spikes, reaching from side to side. But the most important part of their armor is the breast-plate since its made from the best leather in the region and has the Casterwill's emblem painted in the middle. "Stay where you are!" He ordered.

"Take it easy buddy, don't you see that I have my daughter right here." Sunny tried to calm him down. "Now, lower your weapon soldier, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to have a word with General Avala about our current situation." She placed her hand on the knight's gun and lowered it carefully. "I know you are stressed because of what's going on, but you must try and relax a bit before you do anything stupid, okay?"

"...Y-Yes, you are right." He said. "Come with me, I'll take you to Avala but let me warn you that things inside aren't looking good, we have many injured people that need a medic and more importantly our supplies are running low so if you have something in that bag of yours that might help us please share."

"Of course, but the medical supplies I brought won't be enough for everyone." She replied. "I will have to see the patients and decide which ones can be saved and those who can't. You must understand that we don't the luxury of wasting precious resources on people that will die no matter what we do."

The knight sighed and nodded. "I understand."

They walked inside the ancient temple, most of the pillars were broken into several pieces but those who remained were keeping the structure together. Injured civilians were scattered across the area and the few who died due to their wounds were placed in the corner with blankets over their bodies. Sunny found this truly horrible and heart breaking. "Some of these people won't make it through the night." Sunny whispered to herself.

"There she is." He pointed at Avala. "If you don't mind, I will go back to my position outside, take of care of yourself doc."

"I will, stay safe soldier." Said Sunny, she then placed her daughter on the ground. "Wait here sweetheart, I need to talk with Avala, and have no fear you are safe as long you stay inside the temple."

"Okay mommy."

Sunny then walked towards the General and for her surprise she found Yang taking care of her younger sister who was still unconscious. "Avala!" She called for her, gaining the woman's attention, but before Avala could say anything, Sunny hugged her with all her strength. "I'm really happy to see you!"

"...The feeling is mutual." General Avala was happy. "Listen, Ruby hasn't woken up yet and that is making me worry. Please tell me you have a couple of the pills you created with you."

"I do have some with me, wait just a moment." Sunny searched her pocket as fast as she could and grabbed one of them, she then turned to Ruby's older sister and said. "Take this Yang and give it to her, she should wake in no time." She placed the pill on the blonde's hand and she quickly gave it to Ruby. "Hey Avala, I need to have a word with you in private, it's extremely important."

Avala nodded. "Let's go to the old chamber in the floor above, we can talk there." The General replied.

Both of them walked to another section of the temple, leaving Yang alone with her sister has she waited impatiently for Ruby to open her eyes. "Come on! You have to wake up, I already lost you once when you ran away from home, I refuse to lose you again." She tried to contain her tears by rubbing her eyes.

"...You speak to loud you know that?" Said Ruby with a weak tone has she slowly opens her beautiful silver eyes. Yang couldn't stop smiling when she heard the voice of her sibling, she wrapped her arms around Ruby and squeezed her tight. "Oww! Not so strong Yang, you are hurting me."

The blonde warrior released her. "I'm so sorry sis, I'm just really happy to see you are finally awake. I mean you have been unconscious for quite a while now and I was starting to get worried you weren't going to ever wake up again."

"Well, I'm awake now, so you don't have to worry anymore." Ruby smiled has she rose herself from bed, she looked at her surroundings and had no idea where she was. "Can you tell me where we..." She paused has she immediately remembered what happened to her three days ago. "Oh no! Yang! We must get to Lord Aiden quickly and inform him that Solomon is a traitor and that his planning something bad."

Has she was about to move, Yang grabbed her arm. "Ruby...there's no point, Lord Aiden is dead, he was killed by Solomon." She said with a sad expression, causing the young girl's eyes to widened has she didn't expected to hear such horrible news.

"What?!...No, no t-that can't be true." Ruby's heart sank. "G-Geo!...Geo!" With teary eyes she called for her lover but he didn't answer. Ruby turned to her older sibling and looked directly into Yang's eyes and asked. "Where is he?! Where is he, Yang?!" Her voice was somewhat shaky and tears began running down her cheeks as she feared the worst.

"I-I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was being dragged towards the castle by that girl named Cinder." She replied.

"W-We must go to the castle and save him then."

Yang sighed. "Ruby, you must understand that going to Gwain at this moment is a bad idea. The whole town is a war zone and to make matters worse the fighting is attracting the local Grimm, we wouldn't survive long in a place like that."

"...Are you saying we should abandoned him? That we should run and leave him behind to die?" Ruby's hair covered her expression but it was clear she was getting angry. "Because if you are saying that, I'll, I'll..." She continued to cry.

"No, of course not." She hugged her sister again has she tried to comfort her. "I know you love him with all of your heart, and I swear I will do everything in my power to help you find him but we can't do this on our own, we will need help to get back inside Gwain." Yang said. "But, you know there's a small chance that he might be...you know...dead."

Hearing that word made Ruby feel worse, but she knew that was a possibility she might have to face sooner or later. "Please don't say that Yang."

"I'm sorry sis, I just want to make sure that you are ready for the worst case scenario."

Ruby nodded. "I know, but please don't say that."

Yang noticed how heart broken Ruby was, it was like they had returned to the time when they were back at their old home, living with their monster of a father. "I have no idea what you are going through Ruby, and I won't pretend to understand how you are feeling just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Ruby tried to smile but she couldn't, her mind just kept thinking if Geo was alive or not, and what terrible things Solomon was doing to him if he was really alive.

Yang searched her bag and retrieved a very familiar weapon. "Here, you will need this since we are going to Gwain to save Geo." She returned Crescent Rose to Ruby. "I found it while making my way towards Avala's house when things started to get crazy."

Ruby grabbed her scythe and released it. "We don't have time to waist, lets go find Sunny and Avala maybe they will have a plan about how we can get inside the town without being seen."

"Okay, I think they went that way, follow me." She said.

 _Somehow, I know you are still alive Geo, so please just hold on a little longer, I will come and save you...just like you saved me when we first met at that village._


	20. Chapter 19: Unexpected Twist

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. I hope you will enjoy it, also, I have to say that the next Arc will be a little bit focused on Beacon. Mainly, team RWBY coming together, Geo meeting Qrow and Taiyang, and some other situations that I won't reveal yet. That's all, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 19: Unexpected Twist**

Lieutenant Cross and his squad were walking through the town's market making their way towards Avala's home. The smell of death and blood was flying everywhere in that area has the ground was littered with countless bodies of dismembered men, women and children. Seeing this terrible sight with their own eyes made most soldiers under Cross's command sick, even a couple of them vomited when they saw a young boy's body ripped in half near a wagon. "Control yourselves!" He shouted while kicking one of his companions in the chest, making him fall to a small pool of blood. "Stop acting like cowards god dammit! We are soldiers, we have seen worse than this, so get a grip and move forward or I will leave you behind."

Has Cross turned around to resume his path, he noticed a single man crawling through blood has he was trying to escape. "What have we here?" He approached the stranger to get a better look at him. "A surviving loyalist? I thought we had killed all of you pathetic dogs already." The Lieutenant recognized the injured man's uniform. "No matter, I will simply kill you and end your suffering." Cross grabbed his blade and removed it from it's holster, he then aimed his sword at the soldier's abdomen and began piercing him very slowly.

Waves of throbbing pain pulsed within his abdomen and he felt like his breakfast was going to return to him in an instant. "Ahhh! P-Please, stop! I beg you." His mind became overwhelmed with dread and for a moment he thought the pain would only get worse. "I-I can give you v-value information about where t-the others are hiding, j-just let me live." He expected Cross to stop after hearing that, but the cruel man didn't. "I...I don't want to die." The wounded loyalist's body was numb, he could no longer feel the cold blade butchering his insides, he was beyond saving now.

"Say hello to your family in hell for me." Cross was staring directly at the man's eyes has he saw them closing. He then cleaned the blood with his cape, and stored his weapon back to it's holster. "You!" He pointed at the soldier carrying Solomon's flag. "Bring that to me." Lieutenant Cross ordered. The private obeyed and gave him what he asked. "Take a good look you weaklings!" He slammed the flag's spear-point at the dead body, piercing his flesh. "You will suffer the same fate has this dog if you don't follow my orders, I hope I have made myself clear." Said Cross with a bitter tone.

"Understood sir! We won't fail you." Said the Corporal while the others nodded in agreement. "Remember why we are here boys! Our new Lord has promised us a lot riches and women if we followed him without questioning, so let's continue with the mission and find those two bitches before the Grimm get to them." The Corporal turned to the flag and saluted.

Solomon's faction flag is made up of two vertical stripes and a triangle in black, dark gold and light bronze. The emblem consists of a dragon on top of two feathers, the emblem is part of the standard flag and thus shown all the time. "With Lord Solomon in command, Gwain will expand and someday the other kingdoms will have to show us respect." A burning desire was erupting from his heart.

Suddenly, a large blast of Aura overtook half of the soldiers that were with Cross, causing them to be blow back by the sheer force of the attack. Blood dripped from his head as he hissed in pain coughing. "What the hell was that?!" Lieutenant Cross was confused has he had no idea what was happening. He glanced to the right side towards the young blonde woman approaching and it seemed she wasn't alone. "You are going to pay for this! Kill them!"

With a burst of speed, Yang launched herself towards the incoming soldiers, she fired numerous blasts of fire from her gauntlets. Creating several explosions across the battlefield, but that didn't stop them from continuing with their charge. "Ruby, you and Avala can handle these guys. I'll take care of this bastard myself." She smashed her fists together.

"Okay sis, just be careful." Ruby unleashed Crescent Rose, then she activated her Semblance and in an instant she disappeared, leaving a few rose petals behind flying around.

"Don't worry, I bet this fight won't last long anyhow." She smirked, feeling pretty cocky.

"We'll see about that." Cross place both hands around his blade's hilt. "If you really think you can defeat me on your own than you are more stupid than I thought." He tightened his grip. "I didn't gained the position of Lieutenant by pure luck, I earned it because I'm a strong warrior, I trained for years to surpass my limits and now you are going to have a taste of my power."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are we going to fight or what?" Yang was somewhat impatient.

Cross grit his teeth as he charged straight to her position. "Get ready to meet your end you blonde bitch!" He swung his sword sideways aiming at her torso, but unfortunately for him, she managed to block it without much effort. Yang turned her gaze toward the young man and attacked with a barrage of quick punches but he was blocking them all with his weapon. "A woman like you should know her place in the world, you were born to simply pleasure men, nothing else." Cross was matching her with such ease that caused Yang to get even angrier in her advances.

The Lieutenant took advantage of that for he suddenly dodged one of Yang's attacks toward his face, causing the blonde girl to be caught off guard by the sudden change in tactics. With that, the sword in his hand came upward, slashing her shoulder, blood flew into the air and then a kick was launched into her stomach, sending her backwards but Yang didn't fall down as she took a hold of her shoulder, the blood seeping in between her fingers.

Her gaze was fixed on the young man in front of her as she suddenly realized that he had disappeared from in front of her, then a surge of an unknown Aura grew around her and drew her attention to the left side, raising one of her gauntlets to block the blade that came after her life. From the light widening of the eyes, he wasn't expecting her to actually block his attack.

He made a small jump backwards but Yang didn't charge. She still had her arm raised as she remained in the same position as before. Yang's eyes had changed their color, now they were red has she let go of the wounded shoulder, then she turned to him. "I was wrong, you are a lot more stronger than I initially thought but make no mistake, you will be defeated by my own hands." Flames grew around her figure, making Cross feel a little intimidated has he stared directly at Yang's crimson eyes.

"...B-Bring it you whore!"

Yang's Aura surged through her body as her flames started to burn even stronger, the ground around her was darkening thanks to the immense heat of fire that was growing from her body and hair. The blonde's red eyes fixed upon her enemy and then she dashed forward causing the man to widen his eyes lightly at the higher level of speed that she was using. The fiery fist came toward him at a much higher force than before, but he managed to block it with his sword, creating a shockwave to dance around them as parts of his armor were ripped with the sudden rise in wind.

Then the power from beyond the punch pushed him backwards. "Where did she get this much power?!" But has he was about to counter-attack, Yang appeared right in front of him and with another punch she unleashed a large torrent of flames that completely engulfed him, causing a massive explosion that almost threw the young girl against a wall. But when the dust settled it was clear that Cross was still alive, his body revealed a few parts of his skin were scorched. "Ahhh! Ahh! Y-You bitch! I will fucking kill you!"

Cross charged and aimed his blade at her figure, but this time Yang met the attack head on as she simply raised her arm toward it and blocked it with her gauntlet. She grunted lightly at the amount of power that was within Cross' s strike before it dissipated into nothingness, her red eyes fixed upon him. The man seemed shocked has he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "We are done here!" She slammed her fist against his face, sending him rolling across the battlefield.

Yang's eyes then returned to their normal color has the battle was over. She looked at her right and saw that Ruby and Avala had just finished their fight as well. "I think we have the area secured."

"Indeed, Sunny can now move with the others and make her way to the Galeon safely." Replied Avala. "We should head to the castle, Geo might still be there."

Ruby nodded. "Let's go."

Suddenly, a mysterious figure came down from the skies like a fireball made of darkness, and slammed his fist on the ground, cracking it. Ruby and the others looked in awe has their path was blocked once again. "My, my, look at what we have here." He stared at the red haired girl. "I thought Solomon had killed you back at the river but it seems I was wrong." Said Hydrox.

"I know you, you were the guy that was with Solomon that night."

"The child remembers that's good." He slowly walked to Cross who was barely alive at this point. "You have failed your mission Cross but what's new right?" Hydrox grabbed him by the throat and raised him. "Mistress Salem does not tolerate failure, you should know that by now." He broke his neck and threw him to the side, leaving Ruby a bit puzzled at what just happened.

"Why did you do that? Wasn't he your companion?" She asked.

"Cross was trash that needed to be disposed off." Hydrox answered. "I have to admit when I heard that Geo had taken a woman I never expected that certain someone would be a silver eyes."

"Silver eyes? What are you talking about?" Ruby was confused.

"Hahaha! You have no idea do you? Ahaha! This is just precious." Laughed Hydrox. "Tell me, does at least anyone know why Salem is coming here?"

"Of course we know, she's after the relic that Lord Aiden gave Geo."

"...The relic?...Hahaha! You couldn't be more far from the true reason than that, but I guess you aren't totally wrong either because in a way she is also after the relic." He said. "My mistress just wants to have what was stolen from her a long time ago, she will stop at nothing to get back what rightfully belongs to her."

Ruby's expression changed. "The relic doesn't belong to her! Now get out of our way, I will save Geo even if it means going through you." Her eyes burned with determination to save her lover.

"You fools have no clue do you? But I won't waist anymore of my time talking." Hydrox jumped to the top of a building. "I wish I had the time to deal with you all but unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to attend to. But make no mistake, we will meet again."


	21. Chapter 20: Lovers Reunited

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. I hope you will enjoy it, anyway, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 20: Lovers Reunited**

Burning torches in iron scones line the walls of this dungeon, lighting it brilliantly. At the dungeon's center lies a squat stone altar, its top is covered with recently spilled blood. A channel in the altar funnels the blood down its side to the floor where it fills grooves in the floor that trace some kind of pattern or symbol around the stone altar. A huge iron cage lies on the side of the room, and it's rusted gate is fully opened. There's a broken chain that lies under the door, and inside the horrible cage is a rotting corpse that looks to be a Faunus female, another corpse lies a short distance away from the cage, and it lacks a head.

Geo who was chained to the wall had his eyes closed has he was trying to get some rest before Cinder and Solomon came back to continue with their torture. "...The water smells fresh." A crack in the ceiling above the middle of the north wall allows a trickle of water to flow down to the ground. The water pools near the base of the wall, and a rivulet runs along the wall an out into the hall. "My body hurts all over, I-I don't know how much more I can take this." He whispered to himself while blood was dripping from his forehead.

Rats inside the room shrieked when they heard the door slam open with great ferocity, then they ran in all directions from a putrid corpse lying in the center of the floor. As these creatures crowd around the edges of the room, seeking to crawl through a hole in the corner, they fight each other. "Time to wake up you little runt!" Yelled the new Lord of Gwain has he approached the prisoner. "You better tell me where you have hidden that fucking relic or I swear I will break every bone in your body!" He threatened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about old man." Replied the young Lord has he reopened his purple eyes.

Solomon clenched his fist in anger. "I'm getting real tired of this shit, now where is it?!" He slammed his fist against Geo's stomach, making some spit to fly from his mouth. Solomon then grabbed the prisoner by the hair and made him stare into his raged filled eyes. "This punishment will only stop when I have the relic in my hands, you can avoid the pain to come, all you have to do is give me the artifact that the Maidens left your family." He waited for an answer, but Geo just looked the other way.

"Miserable boy!" With the force he applied to his hand, he bashed Geo's head against the stone wall behind him. "What's the matter you little shit?!" Solomon bashed the boy's head once again. "Don't you want to live?!" Another punch was delivered to his figure.

Geo coughed blood and stained the man's armor. "...Is that the best you got?" His expression showed defiance while blood was running down his mouth. Solomon didn't liked that and so he began to punch his prisoner's face repeatedly with great anger, but after a couple of seconds he decided to stop. "...A-Are you t-tired old man? C-Come on, impress me." Geo smiled weakly.

Lord Solomon grit his teeth. "Such insolence!" He wrapped his fingers around the boy's throat and started to squeeze with all his strength. "You will suffer the same fate has your bastard father." Said Solomon with a psychotic smile has he was enjoying this moment.

"That's enough you idiot!" Shouted Cinder has she entered the room. "He wants you to kill him." She removed the Lord's hands from Geo's throat. "Salem said she needs him alive in order to open the relic and we must obey her orders, otherwise we both shall die a very painful death and you know that." Cinder placed the bucket of water she was carrying on the floor and took a good look at her pet. "Leave, I wish to speak with him in private."

"Has you desire." Solomon left the dungeon and went upstairs with two of his bodyguards accompanying him.

Cinder closed the door and returned to her Prince, with a wet piece of cloth in hand she cleaned the young man's face which was covered with blood. "Have you lost your will to live my love? Because from what I saw it seems you are eager to die."

"My father is dead, many of my friends are dead, my Ruby...is gone, you have taken everything dear from me." Replied Geo with a sad tone like he was about to burst into tears. "If by any chance I survive this, I promise you that I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next." Pure hatred was all he could feel now.

"Hahaha! How wonderful." She laughed. "That look suits you well, I love when you get angry." Cinder caressed his cheek. "But if you are searching for vengeance, you should start with your weak father, Lord Aiden. He was the one who made an arrangement with Salem and failed to deliver is part of the deal."

"What are you on about?"

"How interesting." Cinder was quite surprised, she honestly thought Geo knew. "Well, from what I've heard your father wanted to increase Gwain's strength, he wished to build a nation that could rival the power of the four kingdoms but he realized he couldn't do it without having someone backing him up with money and technology." She said. "So in one faithful day, Salem approached him with a sweet deal. She would give him everything he needed in exchange for a certain favor that only he could accomplish."

"You LIE!" Yelled Geo. "My father was a good man, he would have never done such a deal, specially with that evil woman."

"That's where you are wrong. Aiden accepted the arrangement with Salem and years after Gwain's economy grew expeditiously and it's military power grew as well, everything was going according to plan." Cinder replied. "But then at the end, he decided to go back on his word and stole what was precious to my Mistress. From what I learned her rage knew no boundaries that day."

"I don't believe a single word." The boy said quite angrily.

"Oh my sweet Geo, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I frankly don't care. All you need to understand is that you belong to me now." She kissed him on the cheek. "Although, I'm a bit disappointed with your lack of interest, don't you want to at least know what Aiden was supposed to give her?"

"...Fine." He said. "What did my father do?"

Cinder grinned and replied. "Lord Aiden was the head of the Casterwill family and from what I saw in some pictures here in the castle, he was an extremely handsome man in his time. I thinks that's one of the reasons why Salem picked him for the job, he could give what she had been looking for so long and that is..." She was interrupted by her Scroll as it vibrated in her pocket. "Dammit, I guess I will have to tell you another time my Prince." Cinder walked to the exit. "See you soon." She walked away.

"Crazy woman, all she says doesn't make any sense." Whispered Geo. "My father is a hero, he fought for this land and his family, I refuse to believe he had some sort of alliance with that woman called Salem."

Suddenly, the door was opened again and a hooded figure entered the room with her weapon at hand. Geo tilted his head and their eyes met, purple with silver. "Geo." She pulled her hood down, revealing her beautiful face with a big smile on her lips. "I knew you were alive." Her eyes became teary.

"Ruby." Geo couldn't stop smiling. "I...I thought you were dead." His heart was filled with joy once again, then with a single swing the chains that kept him tied to the wall were cut.

Finally free, he immediately hugged his girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. Ruby's eyes gaze into Geo's, her sweet lips glimmered under the burning light of the torches. Geo slowly closed his eyes, he felt the warmth of her gentle lips growing close to his own. Then, just then, the young man felt her lips slowly pressing up against his. They were so soft and gentle. They lingered in one position for a moment, then suddenly they spread, and Geo found his own lips spreading over hers, as if they belonged there.

Geo raised his hands from the sides and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Geo lifted the corner of her girlfriend's lips and touched his forehead with hers. Ruby kissed harder has she smiled with pleasure, Geo returned the smile, but soon after they broke away from the kiss. "I love you Ruby, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Those words were the only ones she wanted to hear in the whole world. 'I love you' was the message of bells that rang in her ears. "I love you too, I'm just glad you are alive and in my arms once again." She was overwhelmed with happiness. "I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the day, but we must get out of here before Solomon or Cinder arrives."

"Right." He nodded.

"Also, about your dad...I'm really sorry."

"...Thanks, he didn't deserved to die the way he did. Solomon will pay one day for everything he has done that I can assure you." The young Lord replied. "I have to ask, do you have a plan on how we can escape from Gwain?" He asked.

"Actually, I do." Said Ruby with her sweet tone. "Avala and Sunny have taken the Galeon back from Solomon's forces, we can use it to escape with the other survivors."

"General Avala and Sunny are alive? That's great! What about your sister, Yang?"

"Don't worry about her, Yang is alright and she's waiting for us outside the castle, so we should get moving as quickly as possible." Answered Ruby. "I have to tell you that many Grimm creatures have managed to enter Gwain during the battle, the entire settlement is in chaos, there's fighting everywhere."

"God dammit." Geo said. "That Solomon is going to destroy everything my father and my ancestors have worked so hard to achieve. Not to mention, the number of deaths his causing with his mad quest for power."

"I understand how you feel, I want to stop him too but we can't fight him at least not now. First we must find a place to hide and rest for a while." She said. "Do you know someone that might be able to help us?"

"I think our best bet would be Headmaster Ozpin, he was a friend of my father for a long time." Replied Geo. "I'm sure he will help us if we ask."

"Then it's settled, we go to Beacon." Said Ruby. "Let's go, we shouldn't stay here any longer this place gives me the creeps." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started to run. "I hope we don't run in to some guards in our path, I want to avoid fights if we can."

"I agree, so let's try to be careful with our movements."


	22. Chapter 21: A Light in the Darkness

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read. I hope you will like it. Also, I have to mention that the next chapter will be the last one of this Arc. Now talking about the last chapter, it will contain lemon since it will be the first time that Ruby and Geo are going to have sex, so consider yourselves warned everybody. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, have a great read everyone.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 21: A Light in the Darkness**

Lord Geo and Ruby were moving throughout the castle unseen, it wasn't easy specially with the young boy's injuries but he was managing somehow, though Ruby knew he was in pain. Fortunately for them there weren't many guards around as Geo had predicted, this clearly meant that Solomon's forces were spread thin across Gwain and keeping the castle safe was the least of the new Lord's concerns. "If we go through that door we will reach the kitchen but we have to be careful and not make any noise, I have no idea where Cinder is and I would like to avoid another meeting with her." Said Geo while holding Ruby's hand tightly, they waited for a couple of seconds and the guards patrolling the area moved to the other section. "That's our chance, come on."

They reached the kitchen in a flash. This place was a simple room with a large service chimney on the west wall and a sink and drainboard on the east side of the room. "Since we are already here we should grab some provisions." Ruby walked to the pantry and placed both hands on the door's handle, she pulled it down and pushed forward, opening the door. But for her surprise there was nothing inside, not even a single piece of bread or meat. "W-Where's the food?" She asked confused. "This pantry was full with a lot of stuff two weeks ago it can't be all gone." She turned to her boyfriend.

Geo pondered for a moment. "Well, I remember hearing one of the guards talking about a great feast that was going to happen, maybe it's today and Solomon must have taken everything to the dining hall to prepare it." He replied. "Anyway, we shouldn't stay here someone might see us. There's a door to the northwest that will take us to the maids bedroom, we can use the basement there to leave the castle without alerting anyone of our presence."

Ruby nodded, agreeing with her lover's plan. "Okay." Has they were about to move, footsteps were heard coming towards them. When she took a step backwards she felt Geo's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to the pantry. The force the young man used was enough to lift her feet from the ground, unfortunately, that made him lose his balance and he ended up falling on the ground but not before Ruby managed to close the door. "Now that's some quick thinking." Smiled Ruby, but then she felt something squeezing her left breast quite gently, when she looked down she saw Geo's hand. "...I-I know we are dating but you should ask for permission first." Her face was completely red.

"What?" The young Lord was confused with the words that came out from Ruby's mouth, but he noticed that she was blushing. Of course, it didn't took long for him to realize his hand was grabbing something that was soft. With curiosity he looked over the girl's shoulder and noticed his hand was on his girlfriend's breast. "I-I'm so sorry, that was not my intention." He squeezed her breast once again because of how embarrassed he was, releasing a moan from Ruby's lips. "Please forgive me." Geo whispered while removing his hand from her left asset.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She replied with her sweet tone. "O-Only you can touch them, but you have to ask first otherwise, I might start to think you are a pervert boy and you know I don't like perverts." Ruby wasn't angry, she knew his hand got there by accident but that didn't stop her from toying with him a little just for fun. "Haha!" She giggled when she saw Geo's expression. "The look on your face is priceless, I was just kidding, I know you aren't a pervert." Ruby relaxed her body and adjusted herself on Geo's lap.

A small smile spread across his lips. "That wasn't funny." Geo wrapped both of his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "I believe we will have to stay here for a while and wait for everyone to leave the kitchen, let's hope they don't have the bright idea of coming to the pantry searching for anything." He said, then has he finished speaking he heard a very familiar voice. "It's that bastard Solomon." Rage filled his eyes has he began remembering the painful torture he suffered at that man's hands the past few days. "By how he's acting it seems he doesn't have a clue that I escaped yet."

"Good, it means that we still have the element of surprise on our side." Replied Ruby. "If we are lucky, these guys will leave the kitchen in a matter of minutes and we will finally get out of this smelly pantry. Although, part of the smell is probably my fault, I haven't showered in a couple of days." She was quite embarrassed after revealing that piece of information to her boyfriend.

Geo nuzzled her hair and in an instant he gained a completely different opinion. "Nonsense, the scent that comes from you is sweet, like strawberries." With him being so close to his girlfriend he couldn't resist to reach her neck and deliver a gentle kiss, followed with a kiss to her ear, making the young red haired girl giggle. "I'm glad to see that you are still wearing the amulet I gave you."

Ruby smiled has looked down at the amulet. "I wear it every day, it means a lot to me because you were the one who gave me this." She said happily while interlacing her fingers with Geo's, she then closed her eyes and both of them waited until the coast was clear.

After twenty minutes, Geo and Ruby couldn't hear anyone talking or moving around the kitchen. "...I think it's safe to come out." Whispered Ruby as she slowly opened the door. "Stay next to me and don't make a sound." They made their way towards the hallway as silent as possible. "There's the door to the maids bedroom." She pointed, but when she turned back to Geo, she saw someone behind him that she wasn't expecting to encounter.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Said Cinder a bit surprised to see her Prince free from his chains and the silver eyed girl alive. "I thought Solomon had taken care of you already but it seems you are far more resilient than I expected." She began walking to their location. "No matter, I will simply kill you myself but this time Geo will watch you die with his own eyes."

Ruby immediately released Crescent Rose. "We'll see about that." She then looked to her man and said. "You are in no condition to fight, I'll handle this alone."

"Not a chance." He replied. "I may not have my sword with me right now but I can still fight, besides I have a score with her that I want to settle."

"Alright, just be careful and don't push yourself too much." Said Ruby has she was concerned about Geo's state, his body had suffered plenty of beating by now and she didn't want him to get more hurt. "I'll take the lead!" She activated her Semblance and in a flash she stood near her enemy. Ruby swung her scythe sideways, aiming at Cinder's figure but with a smirk she took a step back and the incoming attack missed her by a few inches. "Dammit!" She muttered under her breath.

"What a foolish child." Her body began to glow with her power. "You have no idea how powerful I am." She concentrated a small amount of Aura to her hands, forming an orb made of fire between them. "Enigma Bullet!" Yelled Cinder, launching the orange orb forward. Only for rose petals to dance in front of her as Ruby disappeared in a burst of speed causing surprise to appear upon Cinder's features. "Interesting, I heard you were fast but I didn't thought this much. I'm quite impressed actually."

Cinder then turned to where Ruby was and she landed a punch straight into her stomach, causing some spit to fly from her mouth. But the young girl quickly recovered and smashed her boot against her opponent's arm, pushing her backwards. "Try to stop this!" She aimed her scythe's barrel toward Cinder. "Crescent Wave!" Ruby pressed the trigger and a large wave of concentrated Aura was fired.

"Hells Torrent!" Cinder launched her own attack and both of them collided, sparks flew everywhere while the floor beneath their feet started to crack open. "Hahaha! Is this all you got? How pathetic." She was holding her ground without much effort, she then placed more power into her attack forcing Ruby to raise her Aura even more just to try stopping her advancing. "After I'm through with you, your sister is next."

"I...I c-can't..." Sweat was running down from her forehead has she tried her best to gain the upper-hand. "I won't let you hurt my sister or Geo, I will protect them from you!" A faint silver light surrounded her figure. "I will keep them safe!" With a loud yell her attack pushed back Cinder's technique. The beam connected with her figure, sending her flying into the wall, creating a massive explosion that blew a hole that led to the courtyard.

Cinder recovered a few moments later with a large explosion from the crumbled wall, this sent rock pieces, big and small in every direction. "Just for that I will make her death slow and painful." She cleaned the blood that was on her lower lip. "That bitch ruined my favorite dress." Cinder noticed a few parts of her outfit were torn.

The smoke was being cleared by the wind but when she took a step forward, a fist slammed right into her left cheek, causing Cinder to almost lose her balance. "Don't call her that again." Said Geo while launching his fist towards her figure, but the young woman turned the incoming attack aside, pushing Geo's arm inward and making it cross over his body in an awkward way. Cinder used her left hand to make a fist with her knuckles pointed upwards and her elbow at her side, then she thrust her fist forward in a quick jab, twisting her fist around as it connected with the boy's chest.

Then she grabbed him by the throat. "I never thought you were the type of man that would hit a woman, fortunately, I like rough men." Cinder threw him against the water-fountain, smashing it to pieces. "Stay there and don't interfere in this fight, if you do that I will reward you later." She then turned her gaze toward the red haired girl who was approaching fast. "Time to end this little game!"

Both of them clashed violently, each time they're attacks met it caused a shockwave to appear around them. Ruby grit her teeth as she spun her weapon around, slashing at the woman she was fighting against but she managed to avoid the attack like it was nothing. "Crescent Release!" She yelled out.

The blast of darkish red light shoot out straight towards Cinder and she was overwhelmed by the large blast that had completely covered the courtyard they were fighting in. Ruby narrowed her silver eyes as she stared at the large claw like shaped attack she had launched at her enemy. As the black crimson wave dissipated, Ruby found her eyes widening as she took notice of the orange orb. Then in front of her eyes, the orb was destroyed revealing the young woman. "Not bad, but with that power you will never beat me."

"I wasn't really aiming at you to be honest." Replied Ruby.

"What? But that attack..." Cinder paused as she noticed the sunlight was being covered by something big, she looked up and saw multiple pieces of rock falling down. "Shield of Hell!" Her entire figure was protected by the orange orb that was summoned.

Ruby quickly went to Geo. "Let's go! She won't stay under that rubble for long." She helped him get up, but suddenly the sound of engines were heard and it seemed to grew louder by each passing second. "Look! It's one of ours!" Ruby saw a transport ship approaching. "We probably have taken too long, so Yang must have went back to Avala and Sunny to get help."

The ship landed and the door was opened. "I'm glad to see you both are alive, now grab my hand and lets leave this place before the Galeon leaves without us." Said Yang.

"Ladies first." Said Geo, letting Ruby jump in first, he followed right after her. "Pilot! Takes us to the Galeon." He ordered. The metal door closed and the ship immediately went back into the air. "We are finally safe." Geo then felt Ruby holding his hand and she had a big smile across her lips.

"We did it, we survived this madness."

"Yeah, we did." He smiled back, holding her hand tightly.


	23. Chapter 22: First Time

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I have to warn everyone that this chapter contains a sex scene, please bare in mind this is the first time I'm writing a lemon. Also with this chapter done it marks the end of the Gwain Arc, I will take a couple of weeks off from writing to rest and get some new ideas for my story. Thank you all for your support, I hope to see you guys in the next Arc.**

 **Have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 22: First Time**

It's been five days since Geo and his friends escaped from Gwain. A land that was once peaceful and where people could live a normal life with their families without being bothered by Grimm or bandits, now it has become a battlefield because of Solomon's selfish desire to acquire the crown, which he did after murdering many innocents that dared to stand in his way. The current state of the town is unknown to everyone aboard the mighty Galeon, but they at least know they are safe from danger. Of course that didn't stop General Avala from placing the remaining Mirage Knights on guarding duty all around the ship, specially the cargo hold area where all supplies were being stored.

This extra security across the entire Galeon was unnecessary in Ruby and Geo's opinion as they thought if someone was going to make a move against them they would have done it already. But both of them understood why Avala gave such an order to her knights, she just wants to keep everyone safe from harm. "Many of my soldiers are still in the infirmary so we are a little spread thin my Lord, and I can't spare any of the knights for a simple recon mission." She pressed a few buttons on a holographic screen and the door that led to the bridge was immediately opened. "Besides, our warship can take care of anything our enemies throw at us."

"I don't doubt it's capabilities General, I mean my grandfather was the one responsible for restoring this flying fortress back to working state but it isn't invincible." Replied Geo, while entering the ship's command center with Avala at his side. "We have no idea what's out here, there are Grimm that are strong enough to bring us down if they come in superior numbers, I just want to be prepared to face whatever lies beyond those mountains."

After hearing him, Avala sighed, she knew he was right. "I'll see what I can do, perhaps I will send Delta team to scout the area ahead since they have nothing better to do. I bet they will be happy to go on a mission instead of a boring patrol around the Galeon." She said with her usual attitude. "Also, before I forget, Sunny and the other medical officers have requested that we make a stop at the next settlement so we can buy more medical supplies. They need them to treat the wounded otherwise some of them won't make it to Vale."

"Alright, then that's our top priority." Geo nodded. "Tell the crew to keep a look out for villages or small towns nearby, if we are lucky maybe they will have some medicine for us to acquire." Has he was about to make his way towards Ruby, who was simply having a conversation with her older sister, he felt someone touching his shoulder. The young man turned and noticed it was Avala, but her expression had suffered a change. "What is it?" He asked intrigued.

"...I'm sorry for not being there with you when that scum betrayed us all." Avala clenched her fist in anger, it was clear that she felt guilty for not protecting Lord Aiden from Solomon. "My duty was to protect you and your father and I failed miserably. I understand if you hate me but please, can you find in your heart to forgive me?"

Geo was surprised he had never seen the General acting like this before. "You never failed Avala, what happened was out of our control, none of us knew what Solomon had planned." Said the boy. "My father died fighting for his people, he was a hero and so are you." He smiled. _Although, what Cinder said back at the castle still bugs me. Would he really make a deal with Salem? If so, what was he supposed to give her?_

"Thank you for your kind words my Lord." She replied, breaking Geo's little bubble of thought and bringing him back to reality. "I'll take my leave and inform the crew of your orders, have a good night." Avala bowed her head and walked away.

"Good night General, try to get some rest as well." Geo turned around and approached the red warrior and her blonde sister. "Hello girls!" He greeted them quite cheerfully. "I hope dinner was to your liking."

"Hey G!" Yang happily said. "Dinner was okay but someone here needs to learn how to behave herself during a meal and not steal other peoples steaks, specially her sister's."

"It wasn't my fault I was hungry, and if you wanted that steak so badly you should have said something." Ruby crossed her arms and looked the other way, avoiding eye contact. "Also, if you think carefully, you could see that I'm actually helping you. In case you haven't noticed you gained a little weigh."

The young Lord chuckled while Yang laughed sarcastically. "Ha Ha! I won't forget that one so soon little sister, vengeance will be mine." Then she yawned. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am going to bed, it's been a long day and I need to rest, see you two in the morning." Yang made her way towards her bedroom, leaving both Ruby and Geo alone.

Ruby turned to her boyfriend. "So have you found a new weapon yet?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." He answered. "That sword was my favorite, it won't be easy to replace. Me and that blade have gone through a lot of tough situations together and its red steel can't be matched." Geo sighed. "I just wished we could have taken a couple of minutes to search for it when we were back at Gwain. I bet Solomon must have placed it in his room, hanging on his wall like it was some sort of trophy." Those last words came out with a bitter tone.

"Your sword once belonged to your mom when she was younger right? I remember you mentioning that during lunch a few days ago." Replied Ruby.

"It did." Said the heir. "Let me tell you that my mother was quite the rebel in her youth, always causing trouble for everyone in town. But she wasn't a bad person, when things got out of hand you could count with her to fight for what was right." A small smile spread across his lips. "No soldier in the settlement could match her skill with a sword, except for my father. They actually met each other during a battle against a weird looking Grimm, I believe it was a big horse with a strange creature attached to it. They managed to barely escape with their lives that day."

"Funny, they met like we did." Said Ruby with her sweet tone, then she looked at the clock in the wall and saw it was past midnight. "Do you mind walking me to my bedroom?"

"It would be my pleasure." Geo grabbed her hand and both of them headed towards her room. It didn't took long for them to arrive there, Ruby opened the door and guided her lover inside. She then closed the door and locked it, leaving the young boy confused. "Why did you lock the door?"

Ruby's cheeks gained a slight red color as she walked to him. "...I...I want you to stay here tonight." She pressed her breasts against his chest, causing his face to glow. Ruby then kissed him, spreading her sweet taste across Geo's mind.

The young man wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. They pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "I love you my sweet Rose." He whispered into her hair, then he pressed his lips against her's, pushing his tongue out to taste her lips. She, in return opened her mouth and let him slid in. Ruby could feel his strong arms tighten around her as the kiss deepened. She put her hands in his dark hair and moaned into him.

Coming apart for air Geo breathed into her neck, his tongue grazing her collarbone, making her wriggle in pleasure. "Geo..." Ruby half moaned half whimpered. She pulled his mouth closer to hers, and their mouths collided, kissing as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides as she once again lost her hands in his hair. They broke away only to undress themselves. Ruby quickly removed her clothes, she was now wearing only her skirt and her bra, while Geo was in his boxers. "T-This i-is going to be y-your first time r-right?"

"Y-Yes." He replied completely embarrassed.

Hearing that made Ruby smile for a few seconds, she then unhooked her bra and threw it onto the floor, she ran her hands over her perfect breasts. She paused her fingers over her nipples to take a good look at her boyfriend, his cheeks were burning with excitement as he couldn't take his eyes off from her assets. Geo gently pushed Ruby backward, her back hit the mattress. Soon, she closed her silver eyes as she felt Geo's mouth ran over her chest with his tongue.

He looked up to his girlfriend as if asking permission to go further. Ruby leaned up on her elbows and kissed him long and hard, pulling his full weight back down on top of her as they drew apart. Geo licked around her nipple while massaging the other one with his hand, then he finally began sucking on her breast, causing Ruby to moan in pleasure.

As he went on nipping and tugging at her, Ruby slid her hands down his sides, slipping one between them in a brave gesture, to touch his throbbing manhood. Geo squeezed her left asset harder as she started to move her hand gently up and down. "F-Faster Ruby." He said, the girl smiled and obliged him, feeling him grow even harder and longer as she did so. Slowly, Geo lifted up just a little and began to kiss a trail down her stomach, he placed his hands inside her skirt and reached her panties. He slid it down in one quick motion and before Ruby could grasp what was happening he delved his tongue into her hot center.

"Geo!" She gasped out in a high squeaky voice. "That's it!" She continued to moan. "I-I need you now." Ruby said with urgency.

The boy moved back up and stared at her. "You are so beautiful my love." He couldn't stop smiling. "I-I'll be gentle. Are you ready?"

"I am." Ruby replied as her face was all red.

Geo removed his boxers and aimed the head of his shaft to Ruby's core, he slowly moved inside her. Ruby winced as he pushed further deep into her, he looked at his girlfriend with concern. "D-Don't stop, g-go on."

"S-Sorry." Gently, Geo pushed in and slowly back, and then in again. Ruby was more than annoyed at his slow pace. She wanted him badly, and she knew he was holding back, so she lifted herself off the bed just enough to be barely an inch from Geo's face. Ruby bit the tip of his ear in a harsh caressing way. Geo jolted, thrusting harder into her, sending the young girl back onto the bed in ecstasy.

"Geo! Faster!" She demanded in a whimpering voice. He locked eyes with her and began to thrust faster and harder like she had requested. Ruby moaned, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails into his sweaty flesh.

"Geo!" Ruby lifted her hips trying to get his manhood as deep inside her as possible. Ruby wanted him there, always deep in her core, belonging to her but owning her at the same time too. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of pure joy, love and unexplainable pleasure washed over her in torrents. Ruby could vaguely hear her boyfriend's harsh breathing and the name that escaped from his lips over and over again.

"Ruby!" He watched her face throughout the entire thing, occasionally catching a breast with his tongue and being rewarded by small sounds coming from Ruby's lips. "I...I'm cumming." And with one final thrust he and his girlfriend both climaxed.

Ruby's entire body felt warmth and love, radiating from all around her as Geo wrapped his arms around her figure. He was holding her close to him, then he kissed her shoulder and caressed her beautiful face. "I love you with all of my heart, Ruby." Said Geo.

"I love you too." She smiled. After a while both of them fell asleep in each others arms.


	24. Chapter 23: A New Morning

**Hey peps! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I have returned with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. In this Arc several things will happen, team RWBY being formed, Taiyang coming to take back his daughter, Geo learning the truth about who he really is and many more. That's all for now, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 23: A New Morning**

Black ominous clouds covered the once blue sky, threatening to rain at any second. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning tore across the sky and a peal of thunder came close upon each other. Rain immediately started to fall from the heavens after that, causing plenty of noise when the water drops slammed against the hull of the warship. With such bad weather going on the birds flying near the mighty Galeon searched for shelter everywhere they could, even if it meant hiding inside the ship's cannons or hangars.

A single crow flew along the Galeon, searching for a place to land and hide itself from the terrible rain but it was having some difficulties. Fortunately, it didn't took the bird long enough to find the perfect spot next to small window. When the crow got there it turned to the window and looked at the young couple that was sleeping inside, all warm and cozy. The creature made a few noises before pecking the glass with it's beak, trying to gain their attention. At that moment, Lord Geo slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "...Morning already?" He then heard that annoying sound again. "What's making that noise?" The boy lifted his head and saw a crow behind the window, but he also noticed the awful weather outside. "...I hate storms."

He then laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, sleeping like an angel. Her face was almost covered with her hair but it was clear she had a smile spread across her sweet lips. "She's so cute." Geo caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing Ruby to tight her arms around his figure, pulling him a little bit closer to her. "I could stay here forever." He whispered to himself while placing his left hand on her naked skin.

"That makes two of us." Replied Ruby with a tired tone as she opened her silver eyes. "Your hand is quite warm." She felt his hand running along her back, then he wrapped his arm around her delicate body. "When you hold me like this it makes feel safe and cared for." She said with a lazy smile. "I no longer have those horrible nightmares that I used to have almost every night, because you are always here with me." Ruby was happy, she snuggled closer to him, her breath warming his throat while her breasts were pressing against his chest.

Geo approached her ear and delivered a kiss, causing her to release a giggle. "Hehe! Stop that it tickles." She tried to break free from his grip but it was a losing battle. "Hehehe! This isn't fair, I can barely move." Ruby playfully said as she went for his ear for some payback. "It's my turn now." But when she was about to bite him, the fun was interrupted by a lonely Scroll located on top of the desk that made a loud noise and vibrated. "I think that's yours Geo, you should see who it is, it could be important."

"Right." The young man nodded, he pushed the sheets down and placed both of his feet on the cold floor. He walked to the desk and grabbed his Scroll, after pressing a couple of buttons he unlocked it. "It's a message from Avala, she wants to meet with me in the bridge." Geo gathered his clothes that were scattered around the bedroom, and took a seat on the bed to dress his pants. "She must have something important to report, perhaps the recon team has returned from their mission."

"Maybe." Ruby stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm coming with you." She got up and walked past her boyfriend, who paused whatever he was doing to look at her perfect naked figure. Ruby winked, her cheeks gained a red color as she was quite embarrassed to know that Geo was staring at her, but she didn't mind since he was the only one who could stare and touch her. "You are already having naughty thoughts about me aren't you?"

The Lord's face turned slightly red, making Ruby giggle. "Can you blame me? You are just so gorgeous, specially when you reveal that cute smile of yours." Geo replied while watching his girlfriend dressing her panties and putting on her bra. "Anyway, we should hurry Avala doesn't like to wait, if we take too long she will send someone to search for us."

"Alright." She nodded, Ruby bent down to grab her skirt but she noticed there was a stain on it, she knew how it got there so she threw it into the bathroom. "I'll clean that later, today I will wear the other outfit." Ruby made her way to the closet and opened it. "It's not my favorite but I have nothing else so it will have to do."

Both of them quickly got ready in less than two minutes, Geo walked to the door and unlocked it, he placed his hand on the handle and pulled it down. "Let's go." He and his girlfriend exited the room, Ruby then closed the door behind them and locked it. "There's no need for that none of the crew is going to enter your bedroom without your permission."

"I know, I'm doing this because my sister likes to snoop around my room sometimes, mainly looking for video-games and other stuff." She replied. "So that door must stay locked until I clean everything, otherwise she will know what we did last night...several times." Ruby's cheeks changed color again as she remembered what naughty things she and her boyfriend did.

"Oh my god!" A female voice said loudly behind them, catching Geo and Ruby by surprise. When they turned around they saw it was none other than medical officer Sunny herself. "Ha! You two slept together and it seems there was some action." She said enthusiastically. "I wonder what type of poses you two did."

The young couple covered Sunny's mouth with blinding speed to prevent her from speaking any further. "Keep it quiet, I don't want the entire ship to hear you." Whispered Ruby. "What me and Geo did last night is not of your business, so please don't say anything to anyone."

"M-My apologies, I got a bit carried away for a moment there, please forgive me my friends." She apologized. "Have no worries I won't reveal your actions to a living soul, I swear." Said Sunny, she then wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck and approached her ear. "But I want to hear the details later, like how did he perform and what type of poses you two did?"

"I...I'll think about it." She replied. "Now, if you don't mind we have to head towards the bridge." Both Ruby and Geo walked away from her.

"Wait!" Sunny followed them. "Lord Geo, I bring good news from the chief engineer, he reports that the ship's systems are back to one hundred percent. The bad news is that several of our transports are in need of urgent repairs but we don't have the type of materials necessary to start." She handed him a paper with the list. "Basically, he's requesting resources that will allow him to make the repairs."

"I see." Geo pondered. "Well, tell him to dismantle the tanks that are stored in the cargo hold for parts, we have no use for them and those transports are far more important." He said. "Also, ask him if he can upgrade the weaponry we have on board, I doubt some of these old cannons even fire."

"Understood." Sunny bowed her head. "I'll take my leave and report back to the chief engineer with your orders." She turned to the left and entered the elevator. "Oh and Geo, if you want to learn a couple of stuff about sex poses I can lend you my book, it's really great actually. My favorite position is the one where the woman is on top of the guy and..." The door closed, leaving her talking to herself.

Geo sighed. "She's going to bother us for a while, but she means well."

"Probably, I just hope Sunny will keep her word, she sometimes speaks too much." Said Ruby. "And since we are talking about her, I have to ask. What happened to her husband? She hasn't mentioned anything about him since we left Gwain."

"I only know little, but from what Avala said, it seems that her husband escaped with another woman when things began falling apart." He answered.

"That asshat!" Ruby was clearly angry. "I can't believe he would do something like that to Sunny, she's the nicest person you can meet and she's always there to help in the time of need. That pig should be ashamed of himself, poor Katelyn must be so heart broken about what happened."

"It's a tough situation for the two of them, I can't imagine what they are going through right now." Said Geo. "Listen, how about you and me pay a little visit to Katelyn to try cheer her up? She could use some company, maybe you could even show her your scythe, she really likes weapons in case you haven't noticed."

"Great idea." Ruby smiled as they approached the large doors that led to the bridge, two soldiers bowed their heads and opened the doors. "Thank you." She said while entering the room with her boyfriend. "Oh god!" The first thing she saw was a big holographic screen showing images of a destroyed settlement with bodies scattered everywhere and buildings burning. "W-What happened to those poor people? Did the Grimm attacked them?"

"No." General Avala replied. "This place was torn apart by filthy mercenaries."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Geo.

"I recognize the symbol carved on that house." She pointed at the screen. "It belongs to a vicious mercenary group called the Inferno Legion, they are extremely hostile towards Faunus so only humans can hire them but they aren't cheap and their methods to complete missions is highly questionable." Said the General. "Their leader is a woman that goes by the nickname of Hades, her reputation is known across the four kingdoms, she's the kind of woman you don't want to cross."

"I understand, but if she's a mercenary why would she order her soldiers to destroy this settlement? It just doesn't make any sense." Geo said. "What could she gain from this needless slaughter? I mean these people had nothing value that was worth stealing or killing for."

"A crazy bitch like her doesn't care about that, she enjoys conflict and I bet she destroyed this town for fun." She replied. "I'm putting the Galeon on red alert my Lord, If I am not mistaken the Inferno Legion has a small fleet of ships and they could be nearby, waiting for their next victim to appear."

"Good idea but we still have the recon team out there, tell them to stay alert and to watch for each others back, I don't want to lose anyone else." He said. "Also, scan the town for survivors there could be a few them that managed to escape."

"We have already done that and the scan picked no one alive down there." Said Avala.

Ruby turned to the young Lord. "We should warn the civilians on board to stay inside their bedrooms that way the crew can move freely."

"Leave that to me." Said Geo.


	25. Chapter 24: Mysteries in the Shadows

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. Also, on the next chapter Ruby and her friends will finally arrive at Beacon, I have a few ideas about how the initiation is going to be but I haven't settled it yet. Expect another sex scene for the young couple sometime soon, I will try to do it better than the last one, at least I hope so. Before I forget, the other chapters were removed so I could make some improvements as I got a few new ideas for the story. Again, I'm sorry for what happened guys.**

 **Well, that's all I had to say for now, I hope you will like the new ideas I have in stored, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 24: Mysteries in the Shadows**

The night had fallen upon the chaotic land of Gwain. No more than two hours ago the sky was painted with hues of pink, orange and red, but all color had faded leaving only a pitch black mattress with no shining stars to look at. A cold breeze flew across Hydrox's mask, the air was so chilled it hurt to breathe. The ground was already laid with white frost and any water that had been liquid under the sun had now become ice. "You pathetic loyalists are nothing but a bug beneath my foot." He stared at the prisoners that were on their knees with their hands tied with some rope. "I will crush you without hesitation or doubt, your existence threatens the new world that my Queen is building."

Hydrox placed his hand on the weapon's hilt and pulled it backwards quite fast, revealing a long katana, the blade's color was black and there were a few religious symbols that have been delicately etched into the blade, which adds to the elegance of this magnificent weapon. "What I have in my hands is a tool of pure justice, with it I will take your miserable life's away." He pointed the sharp edge of his katana at a soldier's throat, the man began trembling with fear and tears were running down his cheeks. "Shaking like a little girl? Hahaha! This is just precious." Laughed Hydrox.

With a quick swing the prisoner's throat was cut open and the blood sprayed across the grass. "The glow of the blood under the moon light is really marvelous." Said the masked warrior as he approached another captured loyalist. "Don't be a coward and accept your fate, you made your choice when you decided to raise your sword against me and my mistress." Hydrox was burning with determination, he truly believes in Salem's cause. "Prepare to die!"

He aimed his blade at the prisoner's chest and pierced it. "Ahhhh!" Bursts of tearing pain pulsed through his head, panic slowly took over his mind. "I-I...I d-don't want to die, p-please let me live, I have a wife and a son that I w-wish t-to see again." For a moment he focused on the awful pain he was feeling, honing in on every sensation. Where it came from, how badly it hurt and how badly he wanted it to stop.

"That's what all of them say." Hydrox removed his blade and with a turn he decapitated the poor man without a second thought. "You four there! Clean this mess and make sure those bodies are burned far away from here, I don't want their ugly carcases anywhere near this castle." He ordered, then he placed his katana back to it's holster. "This land is full with weaklings but that will change soon, otherwise everything will be destroyed by my own hand."

"Careful with your words freak." Said a mysterious figure that came out from the shadows. "You never know who's listening."

"Hades?" Hydrox was surprised to see her. "What brings the leader of the Inferno Legion to this region? I thought you were still at Haven gathering supplies for your next assignment."

"I was but Salem requested my presence at this town." She answered. Hades armor has a squared helm with an open face, covering just up to the eyes. Attached to the forehead area are two horn shaped ornaments. The shoulders are fairly pointy, tall and large in size. They're decorated with metal chains, hanging from the edges of the shoulderplates. The breastplate is made from many layers of squared metal sheets. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the legs are fairly exposed to allow for more movement space. "Also, this settlement doesn't belong to you or Solomon so you won't do a thing freak, only our Goddess shall decide what will happen to this place."

"You are correct about that my dear, but nevertheless these people must learn to obey their new masters if we are going to use them for our cause." Replied the masked man. "Tomorrow the rest of the loyalists will finally perish and Gwain's conquest will come to an end. With the resistance gone the citizens morale is going to break, we shall take advantage of that and turn them to our side by promising them a lot of riches if they serve well."

Hades nodded, agreeing with her companion. "Not a bad idea freak, you sometimes surprise me with that tiny brain of yours." She mocked. "Those fools will fight against our enemies more fiercely if there's a reward involved. Hahaha! What a bunch of animals, they don't even know they are being played."

"I'm glad you agree with me, but if you call me that again I will feed you your own eyes." He threatened.

"How dare you threaten me like that?!" Hades was angry beyond belief, she never liked Hydrox because of his attitude, so killing him would only bring happiness to her world. "My mace will make you eat those words you scum!" She was ready to fight.

Then, as they were about to start their battle, a woman entered the courtyard and she was accompanied by Cinder and Lord Solomon. "Calm down, both of you." When the two warriors turned around they immediately stored their weapons and kneeled. "That's better, I don't want my own servants to fight against one another without proper cause." She said.

"Our apologies my Queen, it won't happen again I swear." Replied Hades.

"Good to know." She smiled. Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and blue veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She also has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. "Now, I want you two to raise yourselves and pay close attention to what I'm about to say."

Hydrox and Hades followed Salem's orders. "We are all ears my sweet Goddess." He bowed his head.

"Taking Gwain was no easy effort, the Mirage Knights proved themselves to be stronger opponents than we anticipated but in the end they couldn't match our power. Unfortunately, even with this victory we lost the Maidens artifact and more importantly the heir to my throne managed to escape." She said while staring at Solomon with a bitter expression.

"W-What?!" Solomon was baffled as he had no idea what she was talking about. "T-That's impossible! I mean all the prisoners that were incarcerated during the rebellion were executed, the only prisoner that we took at those first days was...Aiden's son, Geo." Sweat streamed down his forehead. "He...he is your son?" Fear ran down his spine has he remembered the horrible things he made the young boy go through, he knew that Salem would make him pay for what he did. "B-But that makes no sense, his skin doesn't share the same color as yours my Queen, there must be some mistake."

Salem approached him. "Don't call him by that awful name." She said. "His name is Caedos, the other one he received from Aiden is insulting to my lineage." Her eyes stared directly at Solomon's and she saw fear in them, she then placed her hand on his right cheek. "If you are wondering if you are going to be punished by your failure the answer is, yes."

Solomon fell to his knees trembling uncontrollably. "P-Please forgive me, I-I won't fail you again I promise." He begged, but the Goddess of death paid no attention to his words and walked away from him.

"Tyrian will be the one to deliver your punishment and let me say that he is looking forward to it." She then stood in the middle of her servants. "Hades! Gather your fleet as quickly as possible and move to Vale, I want you to be my eyes and ears there. Take Cinder with you, she's a powerful tool to have in your arsenal, just make sure she remains out of sight for a while."

"Understood." She bowed her head. "I'll leave at once to make the arrangements for the trip." Said the leader of the Inferno Legion. "Come along child, we have much to discuss." Hades and Cinder made their way to the exit of the courtyard.

"Hydrox! How's your pet doing?" Asked Salem.

"The parasite is nearly complete, all I need is a body for it to grow." He answered.

"I see, well, you can use Aiden's body for your experiment, I believe he wouldn't mind." She replied. "Also, I'm sending you to Vale as well but your mission is going to be quite different from Hades. I want you to find my dear son and his girlfriend, bring them to me, and if they resist you are allowed to hurt them, but if you go to far your own life will be forfeit."

"But my Queen that girl, Ruby is a Silver Eyes. She should be destroyed with extreme prejudice before she can awake her true power." Hydrox was concerned with the red warrior's hidden potential.

Salem laughed. "Hahaha! Even if that silly girl manages to control it she won't be much of a threat. I can crush her with a single hand, but since she's important to my son, I will let her live, he would never forgive me if I ordered her death." She said, then she touched his shoulder. "If you accomplish this difficult task, the rewards you will receive will be beyond your wildest dreams. But, in case you fail, you know what will happen."

"Of course, I won't disappoint you." Hydrox opened his other eye and the color revealed was purple. "Now, in case my parasite manages to survive inside the old man's rotting corpse. Where can I test it? I wish to see it in action with my own eyes."

"Unleash it on this retched town, wipe it from existence if you can." Said Salem. "This place only reminds me of what that traitorous Aiden took from me, I want everything to burn and these people to suffer for what he did."

"No! Please no." Begged Solomon on his knees. "You promised this town was going to be mine, we had a deal."

"Exactly, we had a deal but you failed to deliver." She turned her back on him. "Hydrox, follow me we still have many things to discuss." She and her servant walked to the castle.

"T-That...bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"What a horrible thing to say." Said a mysterious voice in the shadows. Lord Solomon looked at his surroundings but saw nothing, he couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. "Our Goddess is holy and beautiful, those who speak ill about her must be punished. Hahaha!" A scorpion tail wrapped around Solomon's neck and dragged him to the shadows.

"No! No! Let me go you animal!" He yelled.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together! HAHAHAHAHA!"


	26. Chapter 25: Safe Haven

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read, I hope you will like it. Also, we are so close to 100 followers, please if you can and have the time please follow this story, that would make me really happy. Thank you all for your support. Have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 25: Safe Haven**

Ruby opened the door and entered the library aboard the mighty Galeon, she was there to read a very old book that was given to her by General Avala, who had kept it for several years in order to improve her skills. The book itself was about Aura base attacks and defense, something that Ruby wanted to learn more so she could use that new found knowledge in combat against her enemies. The young girl approached a table and took seat, she placed the piece of literature on the table and began to explore it's content. "Wow! There are far more techniques than I thought." She looked at the first page and saw that it was filled with weird names she could barely understand. "What is that one?" Ruby asked intrigued.

She got closer and read the name in question. "Omnic Cannon, a powerful attack that can destroy a large number of targets with a single blast if the energy is controlled properly by the user, otherwise the technique will turn against it's own user and cause severe damage to her, resulting immediate death." Ruby finished. "I better avoid that movement for now, I need to find one that's easy for me to master." She went to the next page. "Oh! I remember seeing Avala performing this attack a couple of days ago, it was really impressive how she defeated the other knights with just a move."

Ruby continued to turn the pages as she was searching for a simple Aura technique that she could easily master without much trouble. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side at the moment. "Most of them take months of practice and require hard work almost every day. I honestly have no idea how Avala managed to learn this stuff and use these moves like it was nothing." Ruby was frustrated, she wanted to become stronger but the path ahead of her seemed more complicated than she initially thought.

The fight between her and Cinder made her realize that her power was limited, that's the reason why Ruby decided to increase her combat skills. She wants to be able to protect her friends and specially her boyfriend, Geo Casterwill. "Well, staring at this book will get me nowhere. I should talk with Sunny and General Avala about bringing back those training sessions we used to have." Ruby turned to the last page, there she noticed the picture of a Huntsman holding a large spear in his hands and next to him was the body of a Grimm creature that was dissipating into nothingness.

"Strange, I've never seen this guy before, not even in the General's home." Said Ruby with her sweet tone. "It's probably her father or brother. This obviously is precious to her, I better return this picture when I see her again." She closed the book and got up. "Speaking of which, she is always so reserved, she refuses to share anything about her past and doesn't talk to anyone, unless its to give an order. That actually makes me worry about her, I doubt she has other friends besides me, Geo and Sunny." Ruby whispered to herself.

Has she was walking to the exit she heard voices from the distance that caught her attention. Ruby quickly recognized those voices as they belonged to Katelyn and Lord Geo. "I wonder what they are doing here? I thought Katelyn was in her room sleeping with her mom." Her curiosity grew and so she followed the noise to it's location. After passing by a few bookcases, she looked at her right and found them sitting on the floor. "Awww! She looks really adorable with that bow tie on her head." Ruby smiled as she walked towards them.

Lord Geo was reading a story about a fantasy world and by Katelyn's smile she was loving it. Of course the young man paused when he saw his beautiful girlfriend approaching. "Good morning my sweet Rose." He happily greeted. "What brings you to the library?" He asked intrigued, but before Ruby could answer Katelyn jumped and hugged her with all her strength.

"Hello!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hehe! Hello to you too little bug." Ruby giggled as she delivered a soft kiss on the girl's head, she then turned to Geo and replied. "I got this book about Aura techniques from Avala but everything in here is just out my league. That's why I'm going to return to those training sessions that I had with her and Sunny. I have to grow more powerful in case Cinder and her friends show up again to ruin our plans."

"I see, but remember you aren't fighting alone, you have me to fight at your side." He hold her hand. "So with that said, I'm going to join you in that training, there's so much I can learn from the General, her years of combat experience make her one of the best soldiers in the army." Geo respects her greatly, he considers Avala to be one of his closest friends.

While the young couple was busy talking, Katelyn noticed that Ruby's left wrist was covered with a few scars. Her simple mind imagined that the red warrior had gained those wounds from a hard battle during the chaos at Gwain. "Your scars are so cool!" Katelyn's eyes were glowing with excitement as she grabbed Ruby's wrist to take a good look at them. "I bet you got these while fighting someone strong. You are truly awesome Ruby, you are not afraid of anything or anyone, I hope someday I can be brave like you and fight for those who can't protect themselves."

"...Thank you for saying that little bug." She covered her wrist and gave her another hug. Geo stared at the girl's expression, he knew that Ruby didn't like when people looked at her scars, they reminded her of what she suffered at her father's hand. But there was no way she would ever be mad at Katelyn, she loved the kid like a sister. "I would be more relieved if you didn't follow this dangerous path sweetie, maybe you could become a medic instead, that way you would be safer."

"Being a medic is boring, all you do is take care of sick people." She replied. "I want to be a warrior and help everyone."

Ruby smiled warmly while placing her hand on the kid's cheek. "If that is your dream I won't persuade you to abandon it, but that's something you should worry about a couple of years later when you are older, now you should focus on helping your mom, she needs you."

Katelyn nodded. "I-I guess you are right, she's being feeling quite lonely for a while after dad left, I have to make her smile again." Her heart was filled with determination. "I'm going back to my room and spend the day with my mommy, playing games and watching movies."

"That's a great idea." Said Geo. "In case she worries about work tell her she has the day off."

"Okay! Bye you two!" Katelyn left in a hurry.

The boy then wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Are you alright?" He showed concern. "I know that you hate when people stare at your scars, but please try to understand that Katelyn has no knowledge of what transpired in the past."

Ruby turned to her boyfriend. "It's fine. I'm not angry at her or anything like that, I mean she's just a kid and I enjoy spending time with her." She replied. "Although, I am a bit concerned because if she tells Sunny about these wounds, she will be all over me until I give her an answer on how I got them, she can be really persistent at times but I don't need to tell you that."

"True." Geo chuckled. "When I was younger I managed to steal a large amount of Dust from my mother's secret stash during my birthday. She knew I was the culprit even if she didn't had any evidence to back up her claims." He said. "So to make me reveal where I hide it, she sent Sunny to bug me everywhere I went, and let me confess that worked, Sunny is really annoying when she wants to."

Ruby giggled. "You were quite the trouble maker weren't you?"

"Only a little bit, I tried my best to avoid getting into trouble but when I was with Cerviel all bets were off." Answered Geo. "We usually wrecked a lof of stuff in the castle with our childish games, not that it bother mother so much but father would get pissed beyond belief when he saw us playing with swords."

"Hehe! You guys were just like me and my sister, we too caused plenty of trouble back at home." She said with a happy tone. "Those were some wonderful days, but then..." Ruby looked at her wrist and the bad memories she had stored in the deepest corner of her mind started to return. Her hand was slightly trembling and Geo noticed, so he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, causing his girlfriend blush. "Geo..."

"Let's not think about that." The young Lord stared directly at her silver eyes, he pulled her slowly towards him and then he pressed his lips against her's. The kiss was hard yet soft, it was fiery yet passionate, it was also filled with uncontrollable love for each other. Even though they have kissed before it seemed like the first. They breathed their souls and their love into one another in that heavenly moment.

Then, their lips broke away and Ruby reopened her eyes. "I never get tired of this feeling." She touched her sweet lips, she then looked at her surroundings and found no living soul on sight. "We are alone, the library is all ours." Ruby smiled.

"That is giving me a few ideas." Geo ran his fingertips up her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps blooming in their wake. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb running along the curve of her cheekbone. Ruby nestled into his hand, feeling his warmth seep into her's. The boy leaned in, lips parting slightly, his purple eyes flitting down to rest on her own. The kiss was soft, their lips moved in unison and there was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

Geo slid his tongue into her mouth, while their tongues explored each other's mouth, their hands roamed freely over the other's body. Having minds of their own, both sets of hands began seeking ways to disrobe the other person so they could caress fresh. Geo held Ruby around her waist and lifted her up. Instinctively she held onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on top of the table and moved his lips to her throat, making Ruby release a soft moan as she enjoyed his kisses.

"Lord Geo and Lady Ruby! Your presence is requested at the bridge, we have finally reached Beacon." Said a voice through the intercom.

The young couple stopped their kissing session. "Really? Now?" Ruby was kind of upset. "I guess we will have to continue this later in my room tonight." She said while jumping from the table.

"I can barely wait." A smile spread across his lips, then he delivered one more kiss. "Let's go my love." He hold his girlfriend's hand and both of them made their way towards the Galeon's bridge.


	27. Chapter 26: Welcome to Beacon!

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you will like it. Also, I have to mention that I have a new idea for the story. On the next arc, the young Prince of Vale will come to Beacon for a visit and there he will find Ruby and fall in love for her, but unfortunately for him, she doesn't want to be in a relationship with the Prince because she already has boyfriend. The bad part is that the boy doesn't take no for an answer, so he will force her to come with him by threatening to hurt those she love.**

 **The Prince will then take her to his palace and announce his wedding with Ruby. I could tell you what's going to happen but I prefer to leave that has a surprise. Anyway, have a great read everyone, and please leave a review if you have the time, thank you. Bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 26: Welcome to Beacon!**

Lord Geo and his beautiful girlfriend were making their way towards the Galeon's hangar, where medical officer Sunny was waiting for her friend to arrive alongside the pilot that is going to transport them to one of the most prestigious academies in the whole world, Beacon. In order to be accepted into that place, students must attend combat schools, such as Signal, to prepare themselves for the academy's rigorous entrance exam. This was the main reason why Ruby trained hard during the years she was in school, she wanted to improve her skills so she could pass the exam and enter Beacon.

Her dream was to become a Huntress like her mother, but unfortunately, she was forced to abandon that precious dream because of what happened between her and Taiyang. Of course that burning desire never left her heart when she ran away from home, and now being so close to the academy awoke that feeling again. "I'm not sure if I told you this before but I always wanted to come here." She looked through the window, her silver eyes were focused at the structure located near the edge of an impressive cliff that overlooks the entire city of Vale, the capital of the kingdom. "Becoming a Huntress was my objective since I was little, reading those comic-books about heroes protecting the world and defending the weak made me want to be one as well."

Geo had no idea, this was the first time Ruby was telling him this. "That's a noble dream, but it isn't too late yet my love." He approached the red warrior and gently hold her hand. "We are going to stay in Vale for god knows how long, you could take this opportunity and try your luck in the exam. You are smart and skilled, you will probably nail it without much effort."

A smile spread across her lips. "Hehe! You always know what to say don't you?" She said with her sweet tone. "But I'm afraid it isn't that simple Geo, only students with seventeen years or above are allowed to enter Beacon, and they must show the grades that they have received from the teachers in the combat school, otherwise they can't enroll." Ruby explained. "Although, there are some special candidates that are invited to join the academy after showing exceptional skill."

"See, you still have a chance." Replied the young boy. "I'm sure if Ozpin see's you in action he will accept you in a heart beat, you even have control over a few Aura techniques and that's not easy as many think." He tried to boost Ruby's morale. "You have my full support if you wish to join Beacon."

"I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't know if I can do that, you need me here to help around. I mean we still have no clue about what we are going to do with the several injured people we have aboard." She was concerned, the rest of the medical supplies that they had gathered during the trip to the kingdom had ended two days ago. "And there's the other matter about Solomon, we can't let him rule Gwain for long, those people must be suffering terribly because of him."

"Don't worry, everything has been taken care of." Said Geo. "I already ordered a couple of soldiers to transport the wounded to the nearest hospital in the city, they will stay there until they are fully recovered. But that issue about Solomon, I will have to discuss it with the Headmaster, see if he can do anything to assist us."

Ruby was surprised with her boyfriend. "For someone who once said he never wanted to be a leader you are doing a pretty good job leading us so far. Every time a problem appears you are immediately thinking of a solution." She replied. "I'm sure when you take the throne back from that pig you will be a wonderful ruler."

"Maybe, but I can't take all the credit, you, Sunny and Avala have helped me in many occasions. Besides you were the ones who rescued me from Cinder's grasp, I wouldn't be here if not for you." Geo placed his other hand on her cheek and caressed it. "Anyway, just think about what I said, you don't have to lose your dream if you don't want to Ruby." He smiled, causing Ruby's cheeks to glow a little. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Right." She and Lord Geo resumed their path towards the hangar, they passed by a few guards and civilians along the day, some of them bowed their heads in respect but the young red haired girl paid no attention to any of them as her mind was focused on Geo's words. _He's so thoughtful and I do want to follow my dream...m-maybe I will try to enter and see how things go for a while. Hehe! I have the best boyfriend ever._ She giggled.

In a short amount of minutes they arrived at the hangar, the area was rather busy with plenty of noise going around because of stuff that was being moved from section to section. Ruby then spotted her older sibling next to Sunny and it seemed they were having a very lively conversation. "Hey you two!" She greeted. Both girls turned to her and did the same. "Are you coming with us too Yang?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang said enthusiastically. "I'm tired of being stuck in this ship, I want to be on solid ground for once, and see that famous academy up close with my own eyes."

"You and me both." She agreed, bumping her sister's fist.

"Now that we are all here we can finally go." Said Sunny. "Let's get inside people."

Everyone boarded the small transport ship. Ruby took a seat next to Geo while Yang sat on the other side with the medical officer. "Alright! I trust everyone has fasten their seatbelts because we are taking off." Informed the pilot through the intercom. The ship's engines started to work and in an instant the transport went up. "Here we go!" The pilot flew the aircraft out of the hangar.

Both Geo and Ruby looked through the window, the image in front of them was marvelous, there was so much beauty around that they could barely believe it. "This place is truly beautiful." Whispered Ruby to herself. "I wonder what type of people teach at Beacon."

The trip to the academy didn't took long as they quickly reached it in a matter of moments. Several students moved out of the courtyard as they saw the ship approaching, they were quite puzzled to see it landing in the middle of the place. Soon, the engines were turned off and the door was opened. Lord Geo and his friends exited the transport, they looked at their surroundings and noticed there was a good number of students staring at them. Ruby felt a bit uncomfortable has she didn't like when people stared at her for to long, unless it was her boyfriend. "So this is Beacon. I have to admit this place is really impressive." Said Geo.

"I'm glad you find it so." Replied a middle-aged woman that was walking towards them. She has very light-blonde hair tied back into a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. "In case you are wondering who I am let me present myself, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am a teacher at this fine academy." Glynda introduced herself. "May I know who you are and what's your business here?"

"I'm Geo Casterwill, this is Ruby Rose, Yang and Sunny." He replied. "We are here to see Ozpin, I have something important to give him, it's from my father, Aiden."

"A Casterwill?" She looked at the boy from top to bottom. "I see, please follow me, I will take you to the Headmaster's office." With that said, Glynda and the others made their way inside the main building. "I have to ask you to tell your pilot to leave the ship elsewhere, having that transport there in the courtyard is distracting some of my students."

"Of course." Geo Replied. "Sunny, can you please take care of that?"

"I will do it at once my Lord." She went back.

"Please step inside the elevator." Said Glynda as she entered it, then Yang and her friends followed after. "The Headmaster has busy schedule for today so whatever you have to discuss with him will have be quick if you don't mind." She pressed a button, then the door closed and elevator went up. "Before I forget, please keep your weapons holstered, otherwise I will consider you all has enemies. I hope we understand each other."

"We aren't here to cause trouble, you have my word." Said the young Lord. The door then opened and they walked to the Headmaster's office.

Ozpin was writing something on his Scroll when Glynda and her guests entered. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Ozpin but these people are here to see you."

The Headmaster rose his head and saw that it was Geo and Ruby. "Ah! It's a pleasure to see you again young Lord and you as well Ruby." He greeted them. "My condolences for what happened to your father, he was a dear friend of mine, I knew him for many years. I just wished I was there, maybe things would have been different."

"I appreciate your kind words." Said Geo. "I am here to give you this, my father told me that you should have it." The boy reached into his pocket and retrieved a small sphere, he then placed it on Ozpin's desk. "I have no idea what it is but Salem's agents were trying to take hold of it by any means necessary."

"So you know about her."

"I do, that's why I need your help." He replied. "But first there's a certain matter that I wish to discuss. I want you to allow both Ruby and Yang to prove themselves in the academy's initiation, and if they pass you have to let them attend Beacon." Ruby's heart raced like hell as she eagerly awaited for the Headmaster's answer.

"...Alright." He nodded.

"Thank you." Geo bowed his head, he looked at his girlfriend and winked. Ruby was so happy that all she wanted to do was hug him and fill his face with kisses, but she had to maintain her composure, so instead she blew him a kiss.

"Now, there are several matters that we must discuss. Although, there is one we have to talk about in private."

"Indeed."


	28. Chapter 27: Orientation

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you will like it. Have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 27: Orientation**

While Lord Geo stayed with Ozpin in his office, Ruby and her older sister made their way out of the main academy building as they wanted to continue exploring more of this prestigious school. "There are so many things to see that I have no idea where we should start." The young girl was completely astonished by her surroundings, everything here was brand new to her and she couldn't wait to explore every inche of the school. "I hope we both pass the initiation because that way we can attend Beacon together and have a lot of fun." She said with her sweet tone. "We are going to be the best students ever!" Being in this place made Ruby's heart jump with joy, finally her dream to become a Huntress was going to begin.

Has she was about to move to another section of the academy where some other students were located, she saw something out of the corner of her silver eye that caught her attention, making her change direction. "Cool statue." She walked to it while dragging Yang along with her.

The large statue featured two figures, one male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They are both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads. The male has a sword in his right hand, raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female has a double-edged battle-axe in her left hand and looks off to the side into the distance. Below the two figures is a Beowolf, looking at the same direction as the male. "I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I've seen another one like this before, maybe it was back in Gwain." She pondered for a second. "I can't remember if it was there or not, but it does seem very familiar. Still cool nonetheless." Ruby used her Scroll to take a quick picture.

Yang couldn't stop smiling, watching how excited her little sister was quite amusing, she couldn't stay still not even for a single moment. "Take it easy sis, try to slow down." Yang grabbed her red cape and pulled her a few steps back towards her. "You will have all the time you want to walk around freely after the orientation, so relax a bit." She ruffled Ruby's hair, needless to say that she hated when that happened.

"Stop doing that you are messing up my hair." Ruby tried to pull Yang's hand away from her. "I said enough! Aren't you listening to me?" She then managed to get away from her older sister's reach. "Look at what you have done." Said Ruby, as she did her best to fix her beautiful hair, but Yang's annoying laugh was just distracting her. "I bet you wouldn't be laughing at me if I did the same thing to your hair."

"You can try if you want, but let me warn you that you will lose that battle." Replied the blonde with a smirk on her lips. Then, she felt a water drop tapping her head gently, she looked at the sky and saw the fury of the dark clouds that were looming over Beacon, slowly engulfing the world in it's magnificent artwork. A lightning then burst throughout the grey sky, cutting crazy zig-zags, each of them painting a previously unseen path whiter than the snow itself. "We should head inside."

Yang and Ruby rushed straight towards the main building alongside several other students that were seeking shelter. Soon, the sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour. Heavy rain was falling down constantly like an endless bucket of water being poured down from the sky. "This is the worst." Whispered Ruby. The icy water streamed through her red hair and raced to her neck, soaking her clothes.

After entering the structure, Ruby pulled out her Scroll from the pocket to see if it was still working because of how wet her outfit was, fortunately the little thing was running without a problem. "For a moment there, I was actually worried. I have many pictures of me and Geo inside it that I don't want to lose." She felt more relaxed. "So, what do we do now?" She asked while placing the Scroll back into her pocket.

"With that ugly storm outside there isn't much we can do, we should probably go to the amphitheater and wait for the orientation to start." Said Yang.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." She replied.

Both of them walked through the hallway that was crowed with people, Ruby took that time to admire more of the academy's interior architecture, which for some unknown reason she found fascinating. Unfortunately, she failed to pay attention to where she was going and ended up bumping against a girl with white hair that fell on a trolley carrying luggage. "Ow!" Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I am so sorry, I failed to see you there." She offered her hand to help the girl rise up.

"That is clear." She replied with a bitter tone. "I don't need your help getting up." The girl rose and cleaned the dirt off her dress, she then looked at her suitcases and noticed that some of them were open, revealing several vials filled with Dust. "Oh no! Look at what you have done!" She pointed at the suitcases. "If those vials had broken we could have been blown to bits you klutz."

"I-I said I was sorry, you don't have to be mean." Ruby got down to grab a few of the vials, when she picked one up she saw a snowflake symbol on it, and a little lower was a label with something written on it. "Schnee Dust Company." Ruby tilted her head back so that she could look at the girl in front of her.

Her skin was pale, she has a long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun pinned with an icicle shaped tiara, and her eyes are icy blue. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. "Will you please quit staring at me? It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry." She apologized. "...My name is Ruby Rose by the way." Said the young red warrior as she handed a couple of Dust vials to the girl with the mean attitude.

"I don't remember asking your name but fine." The white haired girl finished closing her last suitcase. "My name is Weiss Schnee, and I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest supplier of Dust in the whole world." She showed pride in her family's name. "Now, I don't want to waist any more of my precious time talking with someone like you, if you excuse I will take my leave." Weiss turned her back on Ruby and walked away with her staff following right behind her.

Yang approached her sister. "That girl was...interesting to say the least."

"I think what you meant to say was mean." Ruby replied. "Anyway, lets just keeping moving and try to keep as much distance as we can from her. I don't want to be yelled at again."

"I hear ya." She nodded in agreement.

In a short amount of time, they finally reached their objective. "From the high number of people here, I assume we are in the right place." The assembly area takes form of a glass-doomed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where the new students are gathered, waiting for the Headmaster's speech that is given every year. "I had no idea there were this many people coming to attend Beacon. Then again, this is one of the most prestigious academies in the world so it must be normal."

Ruby and Yang approached the stage by piercing several groups of students that were chatting with each other. She then noticed the Headmaster in the far corner of the stage talking with her boyfriend. "Hey Geo!" Ruby shouted to gain his attention but with the amount of noise going on in the amphitheater Geo wasn't able to hear her. "Over here!" She jumped up and down while waving.

By pure luck the young Lord actually managed to see his girlfriend in the distance. He waved back at her which caused Ruby to smile, she tried to get on the stage but Yang stopped her. Geo then turned to the Headmaster and resumed his current conversation. "What you are saying is kind of hard to believe. I mean I thought those old stories my mother told me about the Maidens were just legends, but after everything I've been through..." Geo paused for a moment. "Maybe they aren't legends after all, and if that's the case, then what can we do to stop Salem?"

"Nothing for now." Answered Ozpin. "First, we must focus our efforts on finding where the Maidens are located, we can't allow Salem to capture them otherwise it will mean the end of the world as we know it. That's why I need you and Ruby to help us in this mission, both of you have an incredible power that with proper training could be useful against Salem and her agents."

"I am not going to involve Ruby into this mess any more." Replied Geo. "My family was the one chosen to protect that artifact and I will continue to do so. This burden is mine alone, and if something happens I will be the one to suffer the consequences, not her."

"I understand, but I'm afraid it's too late for that." Said Ozpin. "The moment she and Cinder went head to head marked her as a target to be put down, Salem won't rest until she's dead, I assure you."

"Crap!" Geo clenched his hand into a fist. "Then we must find those Maidens as quickly as possible."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed. "I think we will have to continue our conversation at a later date since we have a guest arriving." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Lord Geo turned around and saw his girlfriend approaching. "Hey there!" He greeted with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation but I was wondering if I could borrow my boyfriend, there's an important matter that I need to discuss with him." Said Ruby.

"Of course, we had just finished speaking. Besides, I have a speech to do, I'll see you two after the orientation."

"Thank you." Ruby grabbed Geo's arm and pulled him a few meters away from the Headmaster.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Geo.

"Not really, I was just thinking that maybe we could go on a walk, just the two of us without having people bothering us with tasks or papers to sign." She leaned her head against the boy's shoulder. "It's been a while since we have been alone, besides the bedroom."

"You are right about that." Said Geo. "After the initiation we are going to Vale to have a nice dinner, just the two of us."

Ruby's cheeks turned red. "I would like that."


	29. Chapter 28: A Hidden Shadow

**Hey everyone! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you will like it. Also, during the initiation a certain masked guy will show up with his pet to complete the mission given to him by Salem, or so it would seem because he has other plans for Ruby, the daughter of a Silver Eye that almost ended his life.**

 **Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, have a great read everyone, until next time, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 28: A Hidden Shadow**

It was a marvelous day with only a couple of clouds in sight. The blossom arrived like cake frosting on the trees in delicious creams and pinks, the petals burst out from lower down the branches leaving the tips still in tight bud. The lazy wind pushed against the unmown grass like a child sending dandelion seeds on their way: one o'clock, two o'clock, three. Above the white wisps trail and the late spring sun a welcoming warmth is brought, coating Ruby and Geo like sweet caramel over a harvest apple.

The long, wide avenue they were walking was leading them up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the entrance to the academy itself. The same avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways.

Ruby's silver eyes were scanning the area around her, the beauty of the academy's main avenue reminded her of the little garden of roses that she had back home, which once belonged to her and her dear mother, Summer Rose. "Seeing these small gardens brings back wonderful memories about me and mom when she was still around." A small smile spread across her lips. "We used to have a garden full with roses just outside our house, she usually gave me one every time she left for a mission so I wouldn't cry at night." She stretched her hand to feel the petals soft surface running across her skin.

"I had no idea." He replied. "To be honest, I don't know much about your mother and the type of things you two used to do together, but from what I heard so far she seems a very caring person with an incredible skill at baking cookies." Ruby giggled a little after hearing that, Geo then took hold of the red warrior's free hand and said. "Tell me more about her, she was a Huntress right?"

"Yup! One of the best if I may add." Ruby was proud of her mother's accomplishments as a Huntress. "She would always pick the hardest jobs out there because they meant more money for her, not to mention she enjoyed the battles against strong Grimm." Answered Ruby with her sweet tone. "Her dream was to become the best warrior in the world, at least that's what Yang told me since I can only remember some moments with mom. I mean I was really young when she was around, but the few memories I have of her are precious to me."

"I get that." Said Geo with a gentle tone, he understood how Ruby felt as he too was quite young when his mother passed away, the memories he has of her are all well kept inside his heart. "You and her share a couple of similarities, you too have a thing about fighting strong Grimm and I can say with complete honesty that you also bake the most delicious cookies ever, even better than Sunny."

"Hehe! My skills at cooking are more than terrible you can go ask my sister if you want, but for some reason I could always bake cookies easily without causing a huge mess." Ruby replied, then a certain bush painted with many flowers of different colors caught her attention. Letting go of her boyfriend's hand she approached the bush to take a closer look.

Ruby stretched out her fingers to touch the silky pink petals of a flower, they were cooler than she'd expected, smoother too. She tried to will it to open faster, to see the beauty she knew was inside, but nature has its way, its timing, and she wasn't ready yet so Ruby decided to leave it alone and move to another flower. "Do...Do you think my mom would be proud of the person I have become?" She asked while caressing the petals that belonged to a red flower. "I'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly but I have been thinking about this for awhile now."

"Of course, she would be." Said Geo, placing his hand on her cheek and guiding her to his purple eyes. "You're an amazing woman Ruby, you have helped countless people without expecting anything in return. You are a brave warrior that fears nothing and who never backs down from a challenge no matter how hard it might be." Hearing these words made her smile. "Also, I have no clue if anyone has said this to you before but you have the cutest smile I've ever seen."

The young girl tried to contain her embarrassment but she was losing the battle. "Everything you just said was really sweet Geo, I am glad you think of me like that." Ruby pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes for a second. "...I wish my mom was here, there are many things I wanted to tell her, like how much I love her and that I miss her beyond belief." She reopened her silver eyes. "And introduce you to her, I know she would have liked you if she met you." Ruby delivered a gentle kiss on Geo's nose.

"I would have liked to meet her too, she seems an incredible woman just like you." Geo wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, he then made his way towards her luscious lips with his own.

"Excuse me." Said a girl, interrupting the young couple's moment. "Are you Ruby Rose by any chance?"

Ruby turned to her and answered. "I am. Why?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself. This girl is fair skinned with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, she wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. "I was asked by the Headmaster to find you, the initiation is about to start and everyone's presence is requested at the cliff."

"Alright, I'll go right with you just give me a second please." She then turned her attention back to Geo. "I guess this is it, wish me luck."

"You have no need for luck my love, you got this." Replied Geo.

"Right!" Ruby felt more confident, she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss in the lips before making her way with Blake towards the initiation starting point. The walk through the academy lasted for a few minutes since they were kind of near the place, but during that short amount of time there was only silence between the two girls, which made them feel a bit uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Ruby managed to break the ice with a joke, the bad part is that it failed completely but at least the awkward air that was floating around was no more. Blake seemed to be a very quiet person with almost nothing to say, a thing that Ruby found odd. _We have arrived. Finally!_ She thought while taking her position on top of a platform next to her older sister. "Hey, sis!" She greeted. "I hope you are ready for this, we are probably going o face a lot of Grimm in that forest."

"Are you joking? I've been waiting for this moment forever, I can't wait to start breaking some skulls." She said enthusiastically while bringing her gauntlets together. "When you get down there make sure to keep your eyes open, you never know when a Grimm can show up."

"I say the same to you, and if you find yourself overwhelmed come look for me, I'll keep you safe." She playfully said.

"Oh? Feeling cocky are we?"

"We both know that I am better than you."

"Haha! You wished little sister." Said Yang.

The Headmaster then stood in front of his new students and began to explain what they had to do in order to pass the initiation. While everyone was listening to Ozpin talking, Ruby had her mind elsewhere so she wasn't really paying attention to his words. All she could think of was the battle she was about jump in, she was quite excited to release her scythe and fight.

"The first person you make eye contact will be you're partner for the next four years." This caught Ruby's attention, she wasn't expecting such a thing. "Good luck to you all and try to stay alive." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. That was when the first student was launched into the forest below, then another followed screaming his lungs out. The Headmaster walked to Ruby to have a word with her. "I'm curious to see how you will perform miss. Rose, I hope you won't disappoint."

"I won't." Replied Ruby. "Um...Headmaster, what's the mission exactly?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear my briefing? I believe I spoke fairly loud for everyone to hear "

"I was, uhh...kinda distracted." Ruby looked the other way shamefully.

"I see. Well, good luck miss. Rose."

Ruby was suddenly weightless, her platform and the cliff were far behind her. As she fell to the forest, she unleashed Crescent Rose and prepared her landing strategy. First, she would slash her way through any tree branches that blocked her path, the resistance should slow her down enough to safely land on a branch and gain a vantage point to survey the entire forest. "Alright! Let's do this!" Just as she was about to break through into the trees, something collided with her, throwing her off course and sending her flying into another direction. "Nooo..."

She and the other person slammed violently against a few branches until they finally crashed on the dirt. "Ow! W-What happened?" Ruby raised herself and rubbed her neck, which was hurting a little.

"You idiot!" A familiar voice called out indignantly. Brushing twigs and leaves out of her beautiful white hair, the girl stood up and glared at Ruby. "Are you going to say something or what?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh no, not you again." She whispered. "Would please be quiet for a moment so I can think?"

"Excuse me? You think? Ha! Don't make laugh." Said Weiss as she approached the red warrior. "Because of you we have no idea where we are now."

"No! You were the one who collided with me, if this is anyone's fault its yours." Replied Ruby.

"Oh god. This can't be happening. Why me? Out of every student here, why did I had to be the one to find you?" She couldn't believe this. "It...it doesn't matter now, there's absolutely nothing we can do to change this, lets just go and complete the initiation."

"Fine." Ruby agreed. "Um...where are we going exactly? I-I wasn't paying much attention to Ozpin's speech."

Weiss sighed. "We must go towards the ruins of some temple located in a village that was destroyed many years ago. There we must find some sort of relic and return it." She replied. "Follow me, the village is that way and don't you dare fall behind because I will leave you here alone."

"Whatever you say." Ruby followed her.

As they made their way towards their objective, a man wearing a mask stood on top of a branch watching the girls. "Hahaha! This is going to be much easier than I expected." His purple eye was glowing. "Too bad that whore she calls of a mother isn't here to pay for what she did to me. I guess making her daughter suffer will have to suffice."


	30. Chapter 29: Solace

**Hey everyone! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you will like it. Also, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the story, I was incredibly busy with work and I didn't had the energy to write anything but everything is fine now. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, have a great read guys, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 29: Solace**

Ruby and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, are making their way through the Emerald Forest, heading towards the old ruined settlement where the relics they're looking for are located. The young red warrior was a little upset with the current situation at the moment, her partner was a girl with a mean attitude that can't stop insulting her for just a few minutes. This made the initiation a whole lot boring for her as she wasn't having any fun, not to mention there wasn't a single Grimm creature in sight, maybe they were scared of the white haired girl and her constant whine about everything.

"This sucks in so many levels." Whispered Ruby to herself as she jumped over a fallen tree that was blocking her path. "Why did it had to be her? I would have picked anyone else, like my sister or that strange girl with the long black hair, she at least seemed a good person." She still couldn't believe that her partner for the next four years was Weiss. "After the initiation, I'm going to have a word with the Headmaster to see if he can change her for another person. I don't care who it might be, I just want someone that's actually nice and doesn't insult me every second."

"Hey! I don't know what you are saying there, and I frankly don't care but try to keep it down. We still haven't crossed paths with a Grimm, which is a good thing and I would like it to keep that way if you don't mind." Said the heiress as she walked through a couple of bushes with her weapon at hand. "If I am not mistaken we should turn right and head along that trail over there, it will lead us to the village." She pointed.

"Okay." Ruby nodded. She followed Weiss while paying close attention to her surroundings, she wanted to make sure that nothing would come out from behind the trees or from within the bushes and catch them by surprise. The hard training that she had went through with General Avala and medical officer Sunny taught her a lot of things and it also improved many of her combat skills, one of the most important lessons she learned during a training session was to always stay alert while being behind enemy lines, as no one never knows when the enemy might appear for a sneak attack.

"How long until we reach the village?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth, perhaps twenty minutes, maybe less." She replied with her usual tone.

Suddenly, a loud noise from within the forest gained the two girls attention. Ruby released Crescent Rose once again and took a fighting stance right next to her partner. Their eyes roamed around the area in search for any signs of Grimm nearby, but none was found. "We should carefully move on, staying here staring at these bushes and trees will get us nowhere." Said Weiss.

"Right, but stay alert nonetheless, there could be Grimm roaming near us and we don't want to be caught off guard." Said Ruby. She then tumbled down a small ridge with Weiss trailing closely. After brushing herself off, Ruby looked up and saw with her silver eyes four Beowolves approaching their position. Their burning red eyes fixed upon the two warriors in front of them, they had been looking for a nice meal for quite a while now, this was the opportunity they were waiting for and they weren't going to waste it.

With a bloodthirsty roar, the Beowolves charged straight at them. The heiress was ready to face these horrible monsters but before she was able to move a muscle, all Beowolves were immediately killed in a flash, leaving her completely astonished by what just happened while rose petals fell everywhere. The remaining body parts of the creatures then dissolved into nothingness. "Wow! That was somewhat amazing." She turned to the young red haired girl. "Interesting. So your Semblance is-"

"Speed." Ruby cut her off. "Anyway, I believe we need to press on, I doubt these were the only Grimm around here." She said with her sweet tone, as she and Weiss resumed their path.

The girls increased their speed as they maneuvered around a few trees and broken branches, they jumped over a fallen tree that almost made Ruby lose her balance fortunately, Weiss managed to prevent her teammate from falling into the dirt. Then, they saw upon the forest floor trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind Ruby of seaside waves; even the color of the moss is kelp-like. "I guess we will have to go around."

"Indeed, but at least we are almost to the village." Said the heiress. Then, a drop of water gently tapped her, she looked up at the sky and saw a storm brewing right above her. "Just our luck." The sound of a lightning bursting through the clouds was heard across the entire Emerald forest. "We have to hurry and find some shelter." Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

Soon the sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour. Heavy rain was falling down constantly like an endless bucket of water being poured down from the dark sky. Ruby's boots were sloshing through the thick, slushy mud. The cold water streamed through her hair and raced to her neck, soaking her clothes. "I can see a few tall houses in the distance, that must be the settlement we are searching for." She pointed.

"Finally!" Weiss felt more relieved after hearing that piece of information. "When we get there, lets take cover from the rain in one of those houses." Said Weiss as the rain continued to fall in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. "Why did it had to rain today? I swear it's like everything is stacked against us for some reason." A bolt of white hot lightning broke the blackness, cleaving the darkness in parts, but just for a few quick moments. "There's the main entrance to the village."

The once smooth network of roads that led to Solace was now a network of vines, grasses and roots that had taken hold of every bit they could get. This made the life of the two girls a little hard as it was quite difficult to move through those roads, but they still managed to get inside the settlement. Most doors of the remaining houses were either completely gone or mere remnants of rotten wood and rusty metal. The open doorways looked eerie as only darkness showed within. Many walls and balconies had collapsed. Without proper maintenance and cleaning it was easy for rot and water to do their damage.

Solace, once a peaceful and growing community was now partially reclaimed by nature. The sounds of insects, winds and creaking wood of trees which were once drowned out by the sounds of cars and people had returned as the dominant sound one more time. The train station had collapsed and the tracks were covered in shrubs and fallen branches. Nobody was waiting for the next train anymore, no longer eagerly going to the next destination or waiting for those coming home.

"We can get inside that old mansion and wait for the storm to go away." Said Ruby.

After reaching the structure she placed her hand on the door's handle, she pulled it down but nothing happened. "Dammit!" Ruby didn't have a choice she had to bring it down. With a strong kick the rotten door opened and she and her teammate walked in. "This place is a mess." There were streaks of black across the wall as mold from the damp nights was seeping in. Flaking speckles of paint lined the floor with dust and a few corpses of unfortunate creatures. The disused wooden furniture was rotting; stained with lichen while the curtains were hanging limp and moth-eaten.

"This wasn't the type of shelter I was looking for but it will have to do." Weiss and Ruby walked to the middle of the room in search for a clean space where they could sit. "Ew, there are spider webs everywhere." She used her rapier to clear the path ahead of her. "Be careful where you put your foot the floor seems to be rotten as well."

"I can see that." Replied Ruby. "Hey! Help me move this furniture out of the way it's blocking the entrance to this room, maybe there's something inside that we can use to warm ourselves."

"Alright."

Both girls pushed the broken furniture to the other side, now they were able to enter the room without much trouble. But then something fell from the old piece of furniture, Ruby approached to take a closer look at the object. "Its a bow." She grabbed it.

This charming compound bow has been reliably constructed of exceptional firewood. Its string is made from great quality silk, it's an extremely rare material in this region. The limbs have been decorated with animal horns and end in rounded curves shaped like blades. The handle is wrapped in rare leather and decorated with ominous carvings. "Strange, I've never seen these types of carvings before, maybe they are local." Whispered Ruby.

"My mother used to have a similar bow like that one when she was younger." Said Weiss as she took a seat on the chair next to the ruined bed. "She was quite good with it to tell you the truth, she rarely missed any target."

"That's cool." A smile spread across Ruby's lips.

Then her pocket vibrated, she reached her hand into it and pulled her Scroll out. "A message from Geo." She pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen and opened the message. "Hehe! He always knows what to say when it comes to lifting someone's spirit." Her cheeks turned red as she finished reading.

"Geo? Who's that?" Asked Weiss curiously. "Wait! Was that the handsome guy who was with you yesterday?"

"Yup." Answered Ruby. "He's my boyfriend."

"Ha! I sincerely doubt that. No way a guy like that would find a child as yourself attractive."

"You can say whatever you want, I don't care if you believe me or not." Replied Ruby. She texted Geo back and after that she placed her Scroll inside her pocket. "I hope this awful storm goes away soon, we can't stay here all day." Ruby stared at the rain that continued to fall nonstop.

"Of course, but we can take this time to know each other a lot better." Said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" Both Ruby and Weiss turned around. "It's you."

Hydrox entered the room. "Hello Silver Eyes, long time no see, or should I say my Queen?" He then looked at the heiress. "Good day to you too miss. Schnee." Hydrox pulled a chair and took a seat. "Now, there are certain things you and I need to discuss, like you and Geo being together is a crime against both of our people, and if I am going to kill you or not."


	31. Chapter 30: The Demon Hydrox

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update the story, but here's my new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you all will like it. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 30: The Demon Hydrox**

The tension inside the old mansion was high. Ruby knew that Salem and her agents were after her and Geo because of the artifact they had, but she never expected that one of them would be bold enough to show up in a forest near Beacon academy. Of course, Hydrox was no ordinary warrior among the ranks of Salem's faction, he was extremely good in certain areas that required a more mental approach rather than mindless brute force. This is why he was used for special missions that didn't involve much combat or any of it. Hydrox was also quite skilled when it came to stealth tactics, making him an unpredictable opponent.

"You have no idea how long it took me to arrive to this god awful kingdom." He placed his feet on top of a rotten chair. "Vale is filled with cowards and weak minded people that don't have the strength to fight for what they believe in, I mean their own military is a joke compared to Atlas. Not to mention the King and his son are two idiots that know nothing about ruling a nation." Hydrox chuckled. "But I ramble on, lets get back to the matter at hand."

"I don't care what you have to say, and if you are looking for the artifact you won't find it here." Said Ruby, then she slowly moved her hand towards her weapon that was located a few inches away from her current spot. As she was about to grab it, a chair smashed against the wall, causing the young girl to lose focus on what she was doing. She looked at the masked man and saw him nodding his head sideways. _Dammit! I was so close._

"Nice try my Queen, but I can't let you have that scythe, at least not for now. We still have much to talk about and I want you to pay close attention to what I'm going to say." He said with his usual attitude. "The same goes to you heiress, you try to use that weapon of yours and I will snap that pretty neck you have in a heart beat." After hearing that, Weiss frowned, she really wanted to release Myrtenaster and use it against the strange man but she couldn't take that chance.

Both girls were trapped in that rotting room with Hydrox without being able to defend themselves. This terrible situation made Ruby feel vulnerable, and she hated that feeling, it reminded her how weak she once was when she was younger and still lived with her father. "Don't you dare threaten her, Weiss has nothing to do with this." Ruby stared at the enemy with pure hatred burning within her heart. "This is between you and me, nobody else."

Hydrox got up from his chair. "That's where you are wrong child. It's true that I have no love for a Silver Eyes and that killing you would make me smile, but I need you to understand why I'm doing this." He replied. "You might not know this young Rose, but the Casterwill's and the Silver Eyes have been fighting each other for centuries. Our families have slaughtered so many brothers and sisters from both sides in combat, this little war between us has truly taken many victims if you come to think of it."

"W-What? I-I don't believe you, that doesn't make any sense." Ruby was confused, she had never heard of this before. "...If what you just said is true, then why is Geo with me? He should hate me shouldn't he?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Well, after years and years of spilling blood, some members of our families got tired of all the fighting and decided to leave their original homes behind to search for a new place where they could live in peace, without worrying about surviving to fight another day." Hydrox answered. "But even though Lord Aiden and his sons had forgotten what your kind had done to ours, I never forgot for a single moment." He clenched his hand into a fist. "When Salem revealed to me the images of my ancestors being brutally murdered by your people, I swore in that day, I would clean the world off you filthy creatures."

Ruby was having a difficult time believing this story but Hydrox had no reason to lie. The young red warrior could also see that the anger he was showing towards her was very real, no one could fake the strong emotion he was feeling right now. "I understand why you hate me, but I didn't do anything to you or your family." She said with her sweet tone. "The people that caused so much pain to your ancestors are long gone, I had nothing to do with what they did to them."

"Oh, my sweet Rose." He chuckled. "That's not the whole reason of why I despise you." Hydrox wrapped his fingers around his blade's hilt and pulled the sword out. His fairly long, slim, barbed blade was made of obsidian and its held by a grip wrapped in a rare, jade green scaled leather. The razor-sharp point makes this weapon a perfect choice if you wish to puncture your enemies to death with ruthless speed and precision. The blade has a wide, curled cross-guard, adding weight to the blade for a better weight balance, as well as offering hand protection during a battle.

"You see, a few years back I crossed paths with a Silver Eyes that looked remarkably like you. She had the same hair as you, although her's was longer, and she had a cape similar to yours but the color was white instead." He said while making his way towards the two girls.

Ruby knew he was talking about her mother. "...W-Were you the one who..." She couldn't finish.

"Unfortunately, no." Replied Hydrox. "If I remember correctly her name was Summer Rose, and she almost killed me once. She's the reason I wear this marvelous mask." He ran his hand across his mask. "And if you are wondering I know who killed her, let me say that I have no clue who did it, but I would like to shake his or her hand for doing the world a great service."

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped, surprising Hydrox as he didn't expect this from her. "Don't you dare mention my mom again!" She quickly grabbed Crescent Rose and unleashed it. Weiss followed Ruby's lead and removed Myrtenaster from it's holster.

"Hahaha!" Hydrox laughed. "Let's take this outside shall we?" A faint dark-purple light surrounded his blade. "Shadow Blast!" He shouted. Both girls widened their eyes in surprise as they were engulfed within the attack that came at point-blank range. The old mansion's wall was completely destroyed and the two girls rolled across the dirt like ragged dolls. "This is going to be fun."

Weiss and her teammate quickly got up. "We can take him down if we work together."

"Right." Ruby agreed.

"Not so fast." Said Hydrox. "Your opponent is not me yet Silver Eyes, I actually made something special just for you." He then whistled. "Come to me, my pet!"

A dark creature with some bone-like armor came out from hiding and revealed itself to the girls. Two red burning eyes were scanning the area around it. A narrow nose rests below his eyes, but it's narrow mouth is what takes all the attention. A creepy smile reveals rows upon rows of teeth and a long tongue. Broad warped ears sit on each side of its tiny, broad head, which itself is covered in web-like fans and has several bony spikes protruding from the arms. It's low slender body is slightly hunched over. "Say hello to my pet, Xeno."

The heiress and the red girl couldn't believe what they were seeing, that monster was certainly a Grimm but they had never seen this type before. "W-What is that thing?" Asked Ruby.

"Xeno, is a failed experiment of mine so to speak, my parasite was supposed to create the perfect Grimm warrior, but it seems I still have some work to do." He answered. "Fortunately, I will have two new bodies to use for my experiments. Now, go and kill Ruby Rose, Xeno!" Hydrox ordered. "I'll deal with the little heiress myself."

With a bloodthirsty roar, the creature launched itself forward straight towards the red warrior's position. Xeno had a focused look upon his face as he swung his bony spikes at his opponent's figure, but the strike was blocked by Ruby's weapon. "Such strength." She was somewhat impressed. "I can't let my guard down, not even for a second." Ruby then pushed the monster backwards with a kick to it's chest.

Ruby was about to make her move until she noticed that the creature that was in front of her was gone. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw one of Xeno's spikes coming straight at her chest from the right side, she then spun her scythe toward the oncoming attack and managed to block it, causing sparks to appear around the collided weapons.

The young girl let out a small grunt sound as she pushed the spike off of her, making Xeno fly backward through the air, she then followed after the monster. Ruby's scythe was heading to Xeno's stomach but the creature dodged it just in time, then the two weapons clashed against each other as both fighters clashed against one another with ferocity.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose again as she dodged an attack, shifting her scythe into Sniper mode she fired several rounds towards her opponent. The bullets caused no damage to the beast. "Normal rounds won't do anything to this thing, but I have a certain technique that might do the trick." She aimed her scythe's barrel at the creature. A red orb began to be created in front of the barrel. "Crescent Shot!"

The blast was making its way towards the enemy but as it was getting closer to Xeno, the beast opened it's mouth and swallowed the attack. Ruby was surprised at the feat Xeno had pulled, she was unable to understand how he managed to do that. "What the?" She said shocked. _This is impossible! How did he managed to counter the Crescent Shot so easily._

Xeno then dashed with great speed and slammed his fist into Ruby's stomach causing her to widen her eyes at the force that was behind it. A sudden surge of power pushed through her and Ruby could feel blood falling out of her mouth from where she was standing. The creature then slammed his other fist fiercely against the young girl's face, sending her flying towards the wall of an old house, where she hit with her back pretty hard.

In just two strikes she had been brought down. Not even the adversaries she had faced before were this powerful. "Y-You...are strong, I'll give you that, but I won't lose to you!" Ruby stood back up, her silver eyes actually seeming to glow with power as her figure was being surrounded by a faint red light. "As a Huntress, it's my duty to destroy all Grimm!" She launched herself forward, her form becoming a streak of red as she made her way to Xeno's location.

When she clashed against him, she removed one of his arms with her scythe. Xeno screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Ruby took that opportunity and delivered more slashes to his body by using her Semblance, with the armor cracked in multiple areas she then pointed the barrel of her weapon at Xeno's chest. "Crescent Shot!" The Aura blast pierced the beast's chest, he fell to the ground and in moments his body dissolved into nothingness. "I...I did it."

"Not bad my Rose." Hydrox appeared next to her. "Devine Slash!" He sliced Ruby's figure, spraying her blood across the grass. He then pointed his right hand at her. "Sigma Bullet!" His glove glowed and the Aura blast was direct hit, sending Ruby against a statue that was in the middle of the village. "This is just too easy."

Ruby struggled to get up. "...W-Weiss...What did you to her?"

"I showed her where she belongs, but she's still alive, barely."

"Y-You!" She fell to the dirt again.

Hydrox approached her with his weapon in hand. "I have to admit, this was fun while it lasted." He said while smiling behind his mask. "But everything good must come to an end eventually. Now, stay still, this will hurt a lot. Hahaha!" He aimed his blade at her heart, but as it was to pierce her, Ruby disappeared. "Interesting...Well, I should have seen this coming." Hydrox turned to the left and saw a young boy holding the red girl in his arms. "Hello, brother."

"We aren't brothers." Said Geo.

"Geo..." Ruby looked at him with a smile on her lips.


	32. Chapter 31: Brothers

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter I have made. See you all next time, bye guys.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 31: Brothers**

Geo's purple eyes were fixed upon the mysterious masked warrior, he noticed that one of the man's eyes was also the same color as his, so that meant he was a Casterwill just like him. Of course that made no sense to the young boy, every member of his family was gone and he was sure that there weren't any Casterwill's left but him, not to mention his eyes were unique, they were the source of the ancient Semblance that runs in his family's blood. "That man can't possibly be related to me, father said that we were the last of our kind, and yet..." He paused for a moment. "His eye is the same color as mine." Geo whispered.

Then he looked at the warrior's weapon and found it quite familiar. The sword's design and shape were similar to his grandfather's blade, but he wasn't sure it was the same weapon until he saw the handmade carvings located at the hilt of the sword. "I'm not sure who you are or what you want, but that blade certainly doesn't belong to you." Said Geo with a serious tone. "Where the hell did you get it?"

"Hahaha! I believe you already know the answer to that question but I can still tell you if you are so eager to know." Hydrox raised the sword a little bit high. "I took it from an old brother of mine his name was Giovanni, I believe he was your grandfather my King." He answered. "I will never forget the day we faced each other in a beautiful battle, he was an extremely talented warrior and much more, but in the end justice will always prevail." Hydrox lowered the blade. "Giovanni was a traitor to the cause and I had to put him down, unfortunately."

"So you are the reason why he never came back from his travel to Mistral all those years ago." Learning this caused Geo's heart to be filled with hatred. "How can you call yourself a Casterwill when you are killing your own people, your family?" Asked the warrior, but Hydrox didn't bother to reply for some reason. "At least answer this. Are we the last ones alive or are there others besides us? I need to know."

Hydrox nodded sideways. "You and I are the last remaining Casterwills in this horrible world." He replied. "And that Silver Eyes is the last one also, meaning that my vengeance is almost complete." Joy grew inside him as his mission was coming to an end. "That woman you have in your arms must die brother, her people murdered so many of us and for that she must face execution."

Geo's grip around Ruby's figure tightened, causing the red haired girl to look at him. "I don't care about what happened between our families in the past, I love Ruby with all of my heart and I won't let you take her away from me." Said the boy with a serious expression, making the young girl blush. Then, he turned to her. "My apologies for arriving late my love, I ran as fast as I could towards here when I saw you and the other girl fighting against that guy through Ozpin's cameras."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you are here." A smile spread across her sweet lips. "If we team up we can take this freak out easily." Geo nodded but in that moment he felt his left hand wet and it wasn't from the never ending rain, when he looked at his hand he saw blood and next to it was a wound that continued to release a small amount blood. "...It's nothing to worry about, I can still fight." Said Ruby.

When the Prince released her from his arms, Ruby immediately felt a sharp pain spreading over her whole body. She lost her balance and almost fell to the ground, luckily Geo caught her just in time. Sweat streamed down her forehead and it was clear by her expression that she was in pain. The attacks that she suffered from her battle against Xeno and Hydrox had done more damage to her than she initially thought. "Ruby, you can't fight in this state you can barely move." Geo was concerned.

"I...I-I can't let you do this alone, this is my fight too." She replied. "And you don't have a weapon to defend yourself so you will need me at your side." Ruby gathered all her strength and managed to stand with her own two feet, but by doing that it caused some of her wounds to open a little more.

"He does now." Said Hydrox as he threw a very familiar blade towards them.

The Prince caught the sword with his hand and took a closer look. It was Stormcaller Malice, the blade that once belonged to his mother when she was younger. "It's good to have you back." Geo was happy to have his favorite weapon at his side once again and now he was ready to battle. "But I do have to ask. Why did you gave me this? It makes no sense."

Hydrox chuckled. "We might be enemies but I'm still a Casterwill nonetheless, I don't kill people that can't protect themselves, unless its a Silver Eyes of course." Hydrox's attention turned towards his sworn enemy.

"I'm your opponent now so you better focus on me, otherwise you won't last long." Replied the boy. He then looked at his girlfriend and said. "Listen, I know you want to fight him but I won't be able to focus my attention on that freak with you fighting in this condition. So please, stay out of this one." Geo placed his hand on the girl's cheek.

Ruby lowered her gaze for a second, she really wanted to kick the masked warrior's butt, but she knew she wouldn't be much of a help to her boyfriend in her current condition. "...Alright, I might not be able to move much but I can still cover your back with Crescent Rose in sniper mode." Said Ruby with her sweet tone.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Smiled Geo before pulling her for a kiss in the lips, watching a Casterwill and a Silver Eyes kissing made Hydrox uncomfortable which is why he avoided looking at them. When Geo's lips separated from Ruby's, he made his way towards his enemy. "I will make you pay for what you did to my Ruby and my grandfather!" Geo's sclera turned black while his irises began to glow purple. His body was then surrounded with a faint purple light. "This is where it ends for you!"

"You don't stand a chance kid, the cause that I fight for gives me strength!" Shouted Hydrox as he charged towards his enemy.

Both of them clashed against each other quite violently, sending sparks everywhere when their blades clashed together. Geo quickly swung his blade from the left but Hydrox blocked the incoming attack without much effort, then he made his move and brought his weapon down, aiming at the boy's figure, fortunately the Prince parried the blow with Stormcaller Malice, but the force of the impact caused his feet to slide a few inches back.

Geo hurled himself at the man, swinging his sword. The masked warrior blocked again and again. His blade might have been large and powerful, but Geo's sword was quick. He kept Hydrox on the defensive, attacking in every direction possible. The tail of the boy's coat turned and flapped as he spun and turned, twisting and twirling the blade with deadly precision.

Their weapons clashed again and held. Geo stared at the eyes that were under the grey mask in front of him. The young man was holding his blade with both of his hands as Hydrox pushed against him. Each warrior jockeyed for the upper hand, but Hydrox suddenly shoved with a new surge of strength as his purple eye started to glow. His blade easily pushed Stormcaller Malice away. He then began to strike with the same rage as Geo did. With each blow, the Prince felt the weight of his opponent's sword resonate down his weapon. His hand almost threatened to drop the blade as the assault continued.

Finally, his fears were met as Salem's agent struck with an upward sweep that flung the blade from the boy's hand. Hydrox twirled his sword and thrust it, aiming for Geo's heart, but the heir was able to dodged it just in time by jumping backwards. The masked warrior ran towards him but he was then forced to stop as he saw several bullets coming his way. "Annoying Silver Eyes bitch!" He yelled while blocking every incoming bullet.

"Don't call her that!" With a scream of fury, Geo ran and launched himself at the man. He drew his legs up and extended them. The bottoms of his boots connected squarely with Hydrox's mask. Geo twisted his body as he sailed through the air, pulling out of his dropkick and landing on the ground. The young man then looked back at his girlfriend in the distance and gave her a thumb up.

Hydrox quickly raised himself and cleaned the dirt off his outfit. "Haha! You caught me off-guard there kid, but I have to admit you do have some skills." He said. "Skills that could be useful for our Goddess's cause. Salem will save this world from the corrupt governments of the kingdoms, without them around everyone will be free to do what they want. The strong will prey upon the weak and only the strongest will survive in the new age." Hydrox slowly walked towards Geo. "Don't you want that brother? A free world where you don't have to follow the kingdoms orders or anyone else's, and just do whatever you desire, whether is killing, stealing and raping. A world truly free where the strongest will rule!"

"You are insane." Replied Geo. "What the hell do you know about the weak?! You have no god damn idea what's like to see your own family being butchered in front of your eyes without being strong enough to help them! So many friends of mine died right in front of me because I wasn't strong enough to save them! You don't know how much it took me to survive after that!"

"But you did survive! Through sheer force of will, you forced yourself to become stronger. That pain and hate inside your heart helped you take back your life!"

"And now I'll take yours." Geo charged straight at him. A charge of Aura flow from his body into his blade, then he drew back the weapon and swung, letting fly an arc of purple light. "Caster Slash!"

Hydrox held up his sword and blocked the attack, he then sent it back at him. Geo barely managed to raise Stormcaller Malice and deflect the blow into a nearby broken house. When he looked at his side, Hydrox had vanished. He looked back and forth, but there was no sign of the man. "Where is he?"

"Behind you!" Yelled Ruby.

Geo spun and slashed. Unfortunately, the attack missed Hydrox by a few inches. "You disappoint me brother!" He whispered. "Sanctus Devine!" A blast of Aura came out from his glove and it head towards the boy. Geo fired his own charge, blasting it out of the air. The resulting shockwave was fierce, but Geo kept his ground. "Such power wasted, you really have no clue what you are doing Caedos."

"What?...Why did you call me that?" He asked.

"Hahaha!" Hydrox laughed. "If you want to know, ask the Headmaster of Beacon."

The heir quickly was upon the masked warrior once again, he brought his blade around in a wide arc. When Hydrox raised the sword to block, it felt like he'd hit a brick wall. Geo's weapon resonated in his grip, sending a rattle through his body that made his teeth shiver. "I'll give you one more chance brother, kill the red haired bitch and join us!"

Geo slammed his fist against Hydrox's mask with all his strength. "I refuse!" The blow forced Hydrox to take a couple of steps back, parts of his mask were cracked. "I will destroy you and Salem's so called world!"

"I doubt that."

Suddenly, multiple aircrafts arrived at the abandoned village and they quickly surrounded the enemy. "It seems we will have to continue this another time." He placed his blade back at it's holster. "I'll see you soon brother." With that said, he disappeared into the forest.

"Caedos...Why does that sound familiar?"


	33. Chapter 32: Burdens of Life

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you will like it. Also, the next chapter will be about Ruby's birthday, so expect a lot of fluff and maybe a sex scene. That's all, have a great read everyone, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 32: Burdens of Life**

It was a beautiful and peaceful night. Geo was aboard the airship known as the Galeon, he was in his bedroom trying to get some well deserved rest after a long and stressing day, but the name that Hydrox called him was still echoing inside his mind. The boy turned to one side and then the other, he changed position so many times in an effort to fall asleep but it didn't seemed to be working. He pulled the covers off him and got up from bed, he turned the lights on by pressing a button on the wall that was near him and then he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. He turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of warm water drops that soaked his dark hair and trickled down his back. Geo closed his purple eyes and tried to relax but it was of no use, the word that came from the masked warrior's mouth was still bothering him, he didn't want to think about that any more. Geo figured if maybe he was busy doing something this feeling would finally go away.

When he finished taking the shower, he got out of the bathtub and wrapped a brown towel around his waist. The young Prince left the bathroom and made his way towards the closet to grab his clothes. After dressing his outfit, Geo walked to the door and opened it. "A walk through the ship might help clear my mind." Said the boy as he exited the room. "At this late hour, I doubt there will be many people walking around the airship but if I happen to bump into the General along the way, I will ask her about how my people are doing and if they need anything." He whispered.

Lord Geo closed the door that led to his bedroom and locked it with a key. Then, he walked through the hallway without any destination in mind, just a simple stroll through the ship. "Some of these walls are really in a bad shape, I hope the engineers can repair them back to full strength." Said Geo. Although it had been quite awhile since their escape from the terrible battle that happened in Gwain, some systems and other parts of the mighty Galeon were still being repaired to this moment. The heavy fight that broke out inside the ship was so fierce that not even the walls managed to survive without a scratch.

"Solomon will pay for what he did, when this airship is fully online we will go back to Gwain and reclaim it from that mad bastard." Geo was determined to retake his home from the twisted man that betrayed him and his family. "Speaking of home, I wonder how the people that staid there are doing, specially the Faunus. That idiot always thought that the Faunus were beneath him just because they looked different from us." Said the true heir to the throne as he walked past a few guards that were on patrol.

When the young Prince turned around the corner, he saw medical officer Sunny having a discussion with a man he hadn't seen before. "Hey, Sunny!" He greeted her with a kind smile, then he looked at the stranger standing in front of him. "Please forgive me but I don't remember seeing you around here before. May I know your name?" Asked Geo.

"Of course, my Lord." He bowed his head. "My name is Ragnar Brewer, but you can just call me Ragnar." The man introduced himself. His hair was dyed green and his eyes were dark-brown. He wore an old Gwain military jacket, ski goggles and tattered black-cargo pants. Ragnar also wore pitch black combat boots, a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead and a leather holster bearing a sawn off shotgun. The holster hung off his hip loosely, bearing red shotgun shells on the belt loop and a side pack on the left hip opposite of the shotgun. "I'm your new Captain my Lord and let me say that I'm honored to be chosen for this position, I promise that I won't fail you or Lady Ruby, you have my word."

"I didn't know we had a new Captain in our midst, I think Avala forgot to tell me, but anyway, I'm glad to have you onboard Captain Ragnar." Geo shook his hand. "Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I will be on my way now." Said the boy. "Good night you two." He walked away from them.

"Wait up! I'll go with you, there's one thing we need to talk about." Sunny joined him on his stroll. "I have done some research about that Hydrox guy you and Ruby fought during the initiation. There isn't much about him on a personal level but it seems he is some sort of a scientist from what Ruby told me, he wanted to use her body and of the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to continue his crazy experiments." She said. "Also, I read a few reports about him and let me say that they aren't pretty. The people that dared to stand in his way are killed and the survivors are taken and experimented on. Overall, he's a dangerous man, you and Ruby are lucky to have escaped from him."

 _Great...just great._ Thought Geo, sort of annoyed by just hearing the masked man's name. This was the reason he decided to go on walk around the airship, he wanted to see if he could forget about him and more importantly the name he called him by at the end of the battle, even if only for a couple of moments but it clearly seemed impossible. "Hydrox is nothing but a lunatic and a murderer." He said with a serious expression. "He wants to kill Ruby and me because we are together, but if he thinks I will let him get near her again he is dead wrong. The next time we meet I will kill him."

Sunny was quite surprised by Geo's words, the only time she saw him acting like this was right after his mother and brother died at the hands of a Faunus by the name of Tyrian. "You seem very angry my Lord, you should get some rest, it might help to calm you down." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you are under a lot of stress because of the recent events, but you don't have to carry all that weight by yourself. Me, Avala and Ruby are here if you need to talk."

"...Yeah, I know." Replied Geo, then he sighed. "It's just, I have a lot on in my mind at this moment and I have no idea where turn or what to do." It was clear that Prince Geo was feeling overwhelmed. "Solomon, the bastard that started a rebellion against my father and caused so many innocents to die, is still in control of my home. Hydrox is another problem to add at the list. Not to mention, I have a bunch of duties and work to do every single day that leave me exhausted at the end." The boy was frustrated.

"Geo..." Sunny only now realized the immense weight her friend had on his shoulders, she sometimes forgot that Geo was still sixteen years old, a young boy that was forced to spend most of his childhood learning how to fight and how to act like a proper son of a Lord. He never received any type of training about ruling a town and other similar duties, unlike his older brother, Cerviel. "I am sorry."

"What? You are sorry for what, Sunny? I don't understand." Asked Geo a little confused.

"You are still a child my Lord, I sometimes forget that." Sunny replied with a sad expression. "While other kids enjoyed their free time with family and friends, you spent a good portion of your childhood locked in the castle being taken care of by strangers, studying stuff that more likely mean nothing in the world we live in and other stupid things just to make the families that supported your father happy." She placed her hand on Geo's cheek. "None of this was supposed to happen, your family being murdered and the lost of our home, but even after all the crap you, me and the others went through, you always gave us the strength we needed to keep going, to fight, you have done so much for everyone but now it's time for us to do something for you in return."

"...I do my best, but that's really kind of you to say." Said Geo. "But what did you mean by that last part?"

Sunny smiled. "For the next couple of weeks leave things to me and General Avala, we will take care of whatever the people need. Meanwhile, you take that time to rest and maybe explore the city with your girlfriend if you want...Oh!" At that moment she realized that Ruby's birthday was tomorrow. "My gosh! Her birthday is tomorrow and I still haven't bought a gift for her." Sunny panicked. "I need to think of something quick! I don't want her to be mad at me."

Geo chuckled. "How could you forget Sunny? We had this talk two days ago."

"I know, I was just so busy dealing with my patients last night that I completely forgot about her birthday, but everything is not lost yet." She said. "Ruby is crazy about weapons so if I can get my hands on a few upgrades for Crescent Rose, she will be extremely happy."

"It seems you have things figured out, now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way, there's a certain girl that I wish to spend the rest of the night with." A smile spread across his lips as he left medical officer Sunny talking to herself. "As for my gift, well, she once said that her mother had a small music box that she played every time she left for a mission, it was the only thing that could make her fall asleep. Unfortunately, she lost it a long time ago." He whispered. "Luckily, I managed to find a box that's the same model that she had, I bet she will love it."

After a short walk through the hallway, he found himself standing in front of Ruby's bedroom door. He placed his hand on the door's handle and pulled it down, slowly opening the door. The room was dark but the large window on the ceiling was enough to illuminate the entire room because of the moonlight that passed through it. Geo quietly approached the bed, and there she was, the red beauty sleeping like an angel fallen from heaven. The boy removed his jacket and then his boots and pants.

He got into the bed, then he cleared a few strings of hair that were in front of her closed eyes. "Sweet dreams my love." Geo kissed her forehead.

"...Hum...G-Geo." Ruby opened her eyes just a little.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ruby smiled. "It's alright, I'm glad you are here." She got closer to her boyfriend and rested her head on top of his chest. "You...You should stay in this room with me every night." She whispered softly.

"I would like that my love." He wrapped his arm around her delicate body.


	34. Chapter 33: Ruby's Birthday

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. I have to say that I have decided to leave the sex scene for another chapter, but I promise it will come soon. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, I hope you all have a great read, bye everyone.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 33: Ruby's Birthday**

After a long cold night, the daybreak brought glimmers of warmth. The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground, it filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. Multiple birds flew over the academy and the Galeon, they chirped an explicit background melody for everyone who was awake to hear and enjoy. The pure scattered sunlight managed to find its way inside a bedroom aboard the airship, where a young man was sleeping with his arm wrapped around a certain red girl's perfect figure. When the powerful light hit the boy's closed eyes he was forced to open them. "...Morning already?" He rubbed his eyes.

Geo then looked down and found Ruby still resting peacefully with her head on top of his chest. "She looks even more cute when she's asleep." A smile spread across his lips as he ran his hand through his girlfriend's marvelous hair. Then, he delivered a soft kiss on her head. "I trust Sunny and the others managed to organize the surprise party without much trouble." He whispered to himself. "If everything went according to plan it will be the best birthday party ever."

After saying that, the young red warrior began to slowly move her head up until her face was right in front of her boyfriend's. "Maybe a kiss from a Prince will awake the sleeping beauty from her slumber." Geo couldn't resist any longer, he softly pressed his lips against her's. The sweet taste that came from the kiss only made him want more, but he knew if he kept going he might risk awaking his beloved so decided to stop after a simple kiss. "I'm truly happy that we met that night in the village, I can't imagine my future without you."

"...I say the same." Ruby yawned before opening her silver eyes. "It seems the handsome Prince was able to wake me up. Hehe!" She giggled, causing Geo to feel a little bit embarrassed. Ruby then pulled some strings of hair to the side, that way she could have a better view of the boy without having something clouding her vision. "So, what happened to you last night? It was really late when you came here." She asked. "I hope everything is alright, I know you have been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about really. Besides, Sunny told me that she and Avala will take care of things for a couple of weeks so I can rest." He answered. "Although, I have no clue to what I should do with my free time. I mean I have been in Vale before but I never had the opportunity to explore the city, so I guess I will do that first, unless..." At that moment Geo got closer to his girlfriend. "You want to tag along and perhaps stay one or two nights at a hotel, just the two of us."

Ruby gained a light blush. "That could be fun and we do deserve some rest after what we been through." She replied with her sweet tone. "Count me in, but you have to promise me it will be just the two of us and that there will be no talk about Salem or any other subject related to her. I'm tired of hearing General Avala talking about her and that creep with the mask."

"Great! But you don't have to worry, I have no desire to bring such subject during our alone time." Said Geo as he ran his fingers down her perfect figure, his hand only stopped when he reached her butt. "And also, happy birthday my love!"

"Hehe! Thanks!" Ruby smiled, she was happy that her Prince hadn't forgotten about the special day. She moved from her current position in bed and got on top of the young boy, then she placed her hands on his chest and felt his strong muscles with her fingers. Unlike her soft chest, Geo's was hard because of the amount of training he does almost every day. "I bet you are having naughty thoughts about me right now." Said Ruby as she felt her boyfriend's hands on her waist.

"...W-Well, maybe." His face turned a little bit red, then he raised himself and kissed Ruby in a passionate way. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. Ruby melted into his arms and slipped her arms around his neck. They were totally oblivious to everything except each other. The red girl lost control of all coherent thoughts and concentrated only on his lips on hers and Geo's hand running through her hair, pulling her closer. She felt a million wonderful sensations zinging through her senses, the kiss got deeper, hungrier as he pulled her tighter to him. They parted, gazing into each others eyes. Their breathing was uneven and her cheeks pinched with extra color.

"The more I look at you, the more I want to keep kissing you." Said Geo.

"I say the same." Replied Ruby.

Geo held the red warrior gently, he leaned and kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Ruby's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her figure and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. The girl was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. "...Geo." She gazed at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment looking at her. Ruby felt her blush deepen as he continued to stare at her with his purple eyes that seemed to glow like diamonds under the sunlight. "I want you." She whispered into his ear.

As Ruby was about to undress her shirt, someone slammed the door open. "Good Morning!" Sunny happily shouted. "I just came here to tell you that breakfast is..." The medical officer paused as she noticed that her friend was on top of the Prince, both of them had their arms wrapped around each other. "Oh my!" Sunny was completely embarrassed, she turned around to avoid staring at them. "Please forgive me, I had no idea you two were doing sexy stuff."

"W-What? W-We aren't doing anything naughty!" Ruby didn't expected this to happen.

"Not yet at least." Said Geo playfully.

"Be quiet." She covered his mouth. "Sunny! Don't you know how to knock?! It's rude to enter someone's bedroom without permission."

Sunny scratched the back of her head. "I-I know, sorry about that." She apologized. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready and that General Avala requests both of your presences at the dining hall. I would suggest that you hurry there because as you two know that woman doesn't like to wait very much." Sunny approached the exit of the room. "Oh! I almost forgot, my Lord, you should read page seventeen of the book I lend you a few days ago, I believe you and Ruby would enjoy that position." Sunny quickly closed the door with a smile on her face after that.

"Wait! What book? What position?" Asked Ruby. "What was she talking about?" She was confused.

"I have no idea." Replied Geo. "Well, you heard her, we should get dressed and go see the General."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "I have a feeling you are trying to avoid this subject." Her gaze was fixed upon the boy.

"No, I'm not." Said the Prince with his usual tone as he gently moved his girlfriend to the side. "You heard Sunny, we better get dressed, I don't want to keep the General waiting for too long, otherwise we won't hear the end of it." The young man rose from the bed alongside the red warrior and both of them gathered their clothes as quickly as possible. While Ruby was dressing, Geo placed his hand inside his pocket and retrieved his gift. "It's time." He approached her. "Here, I want you to have this, it's my gift to you."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to buy me anything." Replied Ruby. She removed the wrapping paper and found that the gift inside was a small wooden music box similar to the one she had when she was younger. "It's so beautiful, it even has the same carvings from the one I had and everything." Ruby smiled, she then opened the box and a sweet melody began to play, but what truly caught her attention was the two figures dancing. The tall woman was Summer Rose, and the small girl was her. "Mom..." Several memories came to her, all of them were about the time she spent with her mother.

The young heir was happy to see Ruby smiling, he knew she would love this precious gift. "I'm glad you like it." Said Geo. "It took me awhile to find the music box and it wasn't on the best shape when it was delivered to me, but thankfully one of my engineers was able to fix it." He placed his hands on top of hers. "Now, the box didn't came with those figures of course, but I asked Sunny if she could make small statues of you and your mother. You know how she likes to create art, I knew she could make them without much trouble."

Ruby looked at her boyfriend. "She did an awesome job." She then closed the music box and pressed it against her chest. "I will keep it in a safe place." Ruby said in a low tone, then she placed the box on top of the table next to the window. "This gift was the best ever!" She hugged Geo with all her strength. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my rose." Replied the heir. "Now, I believe we should head to the dining and get some breakfast before Yang and the others eat everything."

"Yeah! Let's go, I'm starving." Ruby led the way, both of them left the room and made their way through the hallway towards their objective. It didn't took long for them to arrive at entrance but for some reason the doors were closed, they were usually open at this time and Ruby found that strange. "Why are the doors closed? I thought Sunny said the breakfast was ready."

"No clue, but lets get inside anyway." Said the boy

Ruby and Geo opened the door, the entire room was dark but then the lights turned. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted with a big smile on their lips. Ruby was surprised, she didn't expect her friends to throw a birthday party, not to mention this early. "You guys! Hehehe! You are all awesome!" She was happy beyond belief. General Avala was there, Sunny, the new Captain, Yang and even the two girls she met awhile back, Weiss and Blake. "You knew about this didn't you?" Asked Ruby.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He answered. "We would have thrown the party at night but since everyone would probably be busy at that time, we decided to throw it in the morning."

"Less talk, lets have FUN!" She grabbed Geo's arm and went to greet the guests before going to the dance floor with her Prince.

The music was so loud that it made Ruby's skin tingle and her lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with her heart beat as though they were one, filling her from head to toe with music. She liked this song. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Ruby couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in her ears and wouldn't seem to stop.

Everyone was having a good time. Ruby was dancing with Geo, Yang was sharing a drink with her new friend Blake, while Weiss was in the corner alone. But that didn't last as Ruby grabbed the white haired girl's hand and dragged her into the dance floor. Soon Yang and Blake were also dragged by the red warrior. This truly was a happy moment for everyone.


	35. Chapter 34: Void of Darkness

**Hey peps! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Also, I am going to start making longer chapters, I hope you guys like that little information. That's all, have a great read everyone, until next time, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 34: Void of Darkness**

Twelve strong, round towers surround the castle, they reach twice the height of the walls and are connected by lower, thick walls made of dark stone. Stylish windows are scattered generously around the mighty walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with same-sized holes for heavy artillery and archers to take place in case of an attack. But no army has entered in these forsaken lands in a long time and those who have never returned because no one defies the Goddess without suffering the ultimate punishment, death.

The people that live in this marvelous stronghold are among the worst in Remnant, murderers, rapists, thieves and many others, they are all free to stay as long they obey without thinking twice and fight for their new Queen to the death. Salem wants all of her servants to be loyal, so she offers them riches and carnal pleasures to keep them happy and to raise morale. But lately things at the castle haven't been good for everyone, specially since the word got out that her agent failed the last mission. "I am surrounded by a group of incompetent souls!" Salem's anger was growing by the second as she was walking through the hallway.

"All that incompetent man had to do was capture a boy and a girl, yet he failed me miserably!" Several guards she walked past were trembling with fear and some of them even dropped their weapons to the floor as they couldn't stop themselves from shaking in pure terror. "Not just that, but he also tried to kill the Silver Eyes when I specifically said that I wanted her to be brought to me alive!" She was completely furious that her agent had disobeyed her orders.

Salem quickly made her way to the black gate that led to the throne hall. The two guards there kneeled when they saw the beautiful Queen approaching their position. "Raise yourselves and open this gate immediately, I don't have time to waist." She ordered. With incredible speed the guards placed their hands on the large metal gate and pushed forward, opening it. "Finally." Salem entered the hall.

Huge braziers encompassing each of the ten onyx columns light up the lower level of the throne hall and bathe it in an orange glow, which Salem enjoyed very much. The intricate golden patterns on the curved ceiling dance in the flickering light while statues look down upon the porcelain floor of this magnificent hall. A purple rug runs in a circle around the room, with two paths at the throne and the main entrance while ribbon banners with embellished borders swing gently from the walls.

Between each banner sits a small alter full of candles, none but a few have been lit and in turn illuminate several tapestries below them. Modest windows are bordered by draperies colored the same purple as the rug. The curtains have been adorned with fancy tassels and jewels. A striking throne of carved rock sits beneath a fairly plain canopy and is adjoined by one similar, but undecorated seat for her son. The throne is covered in complicated marks and fixed on each of the stubby legs is a gem encrusted flower head. The light pillows are a dark red and these too have been adorned with emblazoned edges.

Near the perfect throne was Hydrox and he knew what was coming to him. When Salem's eyes fixed upon him, the masked warrior felt shills streaming down his spine. "My Goddess!" He fell to his knees, shame was spread across his face. "I beg for your forgiveness, I know I have failed you but I can still be useful to you." He said with a trembling tone. "The parasite I created was successful in destroying Gwain and infecting it's people. Now, we have a brand new weapon in our arsenal that no kingdom can match."

Salem kicked him to the side with some force. "We might have that, but you still weren't able to accomplish the importante mission I gave you." She replied with a cold tone that could freeze someone's heart in an instant. "The Silver Eyes isn't here and neither is my precious son." Salem was disappointed with her agent. "I told you what would happen if you came back without them didn't I?" Her eyes burned red.

Suddenly, the voice of a man was heard and it came from behind Salem. "My Queen, forgive me for interrupting but I believe it's time you revealed yourself to the boy and tell him everything." This man was none other than Arthur Watts himself. He has short black and grey hair, he also has a mustache and green eyes. The Doctor wears a grey overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which are yellow socks. "Sending more soldiers after him and his girlfriend won't do any good."

"What?!" Hydrox doesn't support the idea. "Our Goddess can't risk herself by travelling to Vale! That disgusting Headmaster has spies everywhere, it wouldn't take long for him to prepare an ambush." He said with a serious tone, then he turned back to his leader. "It's not that I doubt your powers my Mistress, I know very well what you are capable of, but Ozpin does have an artifact of the Maidens in his possession if not two. Not to mention that annoying Silver Eyes is on his side."

"Silence!" Shouted Salem, causing Hydrox to put some distance between them. "I have thought about that but I still haven't discovered who Aiden placed in charge of executing my son if he ever knew who he really was or if I tried to contact him." That part concerned her deeply. "But it's worth the risk, for far too long I have been apart from my child, its time I bring him back to where he rightfully belongs." A smile spread across her lips with just the mere thought of seeing her son with her own eyes.

"It's your decision my Queen, but I still object."

Arthur chuckled. "For a scientist you can sometimes be an idiot." When those words came out, Hydrox turned his attention towards him and it was clear the masked man wanted to show this so called 'Doctor' his place. "Salem doesn't need to travel to Beacon, she possess an enormous power that we can't possibly understand. Communicating with the boy is a walk in the park for her majesty." He showed great admiration for the Goddess.

"Indeed." Said Salem. "My child and I share a deep bond, all I have to do is tap into that bond and communicate with him."

"What if he doesn't believe you?" Asked Hydrox. "When me and Cinder were in Gwain wreaking havoc, she revealed to him that his father made a deal with you, but he refused to believe in her words, otherwise he would have went to Ozpin in search for answers."

"Maybe, or..." She turned around. "He knows that she might be right, and he is afraid of that." Salem slowly approached the undecorated seat that's adjoined to her throne. "Caedos has no idea what type of person his father really was. All those battles that he fought and won were arranged by me, Aiden was never a great warrior, he only gained those victories because of our little arrangement." She explained. "He was no hero, he was nothing but a fraud, but I saw an amazing potential in his bloodline."

Arthur agreed with his Mistress. "Casterwill's with purple eyes are the only warriors that can actually match the Silver Eyes in combat. Their Semblance is extraordinary but if it's used too many times their bodies will pay the price." He said. "Most of them become blind and in some rare cases they die."

"That part isn't a problem to me." Replied Hydrox. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to go further when it comes to experiments Arthur." He stared directly at the Doctor like he was challenging him. "With the changes I have made to my body, I can use my Semblance for long periods of time without suffering any type of physical pain." Hydrox was proud of his achievement.

"I do hope that comes around eventually."

Hydrox's hand reached the hilt of his blade. "We can take this outside if you want."

"Now, now, there won't be any fights among my people." Said Salem. "Doctor Watts, I need you to go meet with Hades and her Inferno Legion in Haven. It seems your unique talents are needed in order to advance our goal there."

"I'll go right away, my Queen." He bowed his head.

"And you Hydrox, you are free to go but don't think I have forgotten what you did." She looked at him with a cold gaze. "I will decide what type of punishment you will take in a few hours, so don't go far."

The masked man bowed. "Understood." With that said, he left the throne hall quite angry at how things went. "Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen, and that bastard Watts didn't make things easier. I swear, someday I will wipe that smug smile of his with my blade." He then turned left and went through a door that was guarded by two soldiers, they were wearing a black armor with a few red markings spread across their chest-plate. These men belong to Salem's special unit, the Horus Guard. They were genetically modified by Hydrox and they are the strongest unit under the Queen's command.

After a couple of minutes, Hydrox finally reached his laboratory. The lab was brightly lit, with a gleaming stainless steel table running nearly the length of the room. White cabinets line the walls, punctuated by floor-to-ceiling glass cases that display a combination of equipment. A fume hood lurks in one corner of the room. The table has two sinks and gas hook ups at the center. "It's nice to be back home." He smiled behind the mask, then he moved to another section of the room.

"My precious." Hydrox approached a glass cage, what was inside was unknown because everything was dark. "Hello my pretty, how have you been lately?" He placed his hand on the glass, but nothing came to him. "I know you are angry because you are inside this awful cage but it's for your own safety. The others wouldn't understand how magnificent you are."

Two orange irises flared up inside the glass cage. "What you did to the people of Gwain was astonishing, those infected will be great test subjects for me, if the disease doesn't kill them first that is." He said. "Now, I have a feeling you are hungry, but don't worry I will feed you soon. I even have a special treat for you, unfortunately it might take awhile to arrive, I still have to find her body first." Hydrox stared directly at the creature's orange eyes. "I bet Summer Rose's body will taste good, even if it has been a few years, it doesn't matter really. After you are done with her, I will conduct my experiment and hopefully it will work."

"Hahaha!" Hydrox laughed. "That Red whore has no idea what I have planned for her. The next time we meet it will be the last."


	36. Chapter 35: Simple Day

**Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter I have made. Also, sorry about not being that much long but the next one will be, as Salem will finally reveal herself to Geo and show him who he really is.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 35: Simple Day**

Boredom was all Ruby and almost everyone in the class could feel at the moment as professor Port was telling them one of his stories about when he was a young Huntsman fighting for his survival against the dark creatures known as Grimm. With nothing better to do but to listen to an incredibly boring story, the red warrior decided to grab a random book from her bag and start drawing to keep herself busy, while Weiss and the remaining members of team RWBY did their best to not fall asleep. Unfortunately, that was a losing battle as it didn't took long for the beautiful blonde to close her eyes, luckily a quick slap to her arm from Blake managed to bring Yang back to the real world.

After that, she looked at her younger sister and got curious about what she was doing. "What are you writing there sis?" Asked Yang, but the red haired girl didn't answer the question, it was more than clear to her that Ruby was extremely focused on her work and wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Yang carefully raised herself to take a good look at Ruby's book. "She's drawing? That's new, I didn't know she liked to do that type of thing." She whispered. "But, she doesn't seem to be very good at it." Yang contained her giggle so her sister wouldn't hear her.

The first character that the blonde took first notice was a woman, at least she thought it was woman because of the poorly designed outfit and hair. "Oh my god, is that her?" She saw Ruby drawing a scythe in the hands of the female character. "It is her." Yang did her best not to laugh, but this time a small noise managed to escape from her lips and that gained the attention of the red girl. When Ruby's silver eyes turned to her older sister, Yang looked the other way as fast as possible to pretend she was listening to the professor's story.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and placed the book more close to her, that way Yang or anyone else will be able to see what she is doing. "I know I suck at drawing but it keeps me from falling asleep." She said with her sweet tone. "And it helps me stop thinking about being the leader of this team. I still have no idea why the Headmaster pick me, I haze zero leadership skills." It was clear that Ruby was a little stressed because of Ozpin's decision. "I wish he had chosen another person for the position, maybe you or even Weiss over there."

"Don't say that sis." Replied the blonde. "I believe you have what it takes to lead us no matter what other people may think." Yang tried to raise Ruby's morale. "Your fighting technique is pretty good and I have seen you and your boyfriend working together during a fight, you two make quite the team."

"Well, I got this strong thanks to Avala's training, she's sometimes harsh and doesn't hold back but she's a great teacher nonetheless." The red warrior had a great deal of respect for the General. "Also yeah, me and my Geo make an awesome team, but the problem is that he isn't part of this team and that my teammate is none other than the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Said Ruby. "I have tried so many times to talk to her, just a simple conversation between two people, and yet she either ignores me or simply walks away. Not to mention the arguments we have almost everyday."

"Yeah, she's tough to like with that complicated personality of her's." Yang agreed. "But she will come around eventually, I mean she can't stay like that forever." At that precise moment professor Port approached the two girls and cleared his throat, with that sound both Ruby and Yang turned to middle-aged man. "...We are sorry professor, it won't happen again." She apologized.

"I hope it doesn't miss. Xiao Long and young Rose, but unfortunately the both of you didn't hear the rest my story, which is extremely importante because it contains information about how the world outside of a kingdom will be for a trained Huntsman or Huntress." Said Port with his usual attitude, as he walked back to his desk. "Becoming a Huntress is hard and you will have to be ready to face the unexpected with courage and determination if you want to succeed in this cold world."

"Oh, we know professor, me and my sister have been through a lot lately." Replied Yang.

"Really? Then would you care to share your adventures with the rest of the class please?" He asked. "There are many students here that have never left the safety of this marvelous kingdom, it would be good for them to know what type of dangerous situations you and your sister went through so they can learn how to surpass them like you two did."

When Yang was about to start the story about the fall of Gwain and the murderer of Lord Aiden, Ruby immediately tapped the blonde's shoulder and began to whisper. "Don't tell them about what happened at Gwain, we may have fought there but we don't have the right to share what despicable things Cinder and Solomon did to the people there." For Ruby this was a private matter that should stay private.

"I..." Yang paused, she knew what horrible events she and sister had witnessed at that settlement during the civil war. Countless murders, innocents executed by soldiers, Grimm infestation, Geo tortured by a man he once called friend, and many more. "Y-Yeah, I think you are right."

Fortunately, the bell rang. "It seems we are out of time everyone, perhaps you will tell your story tomorrow miss. Xiao Long." He went to the exit door and opened it. "Please leave without causing much noise, and don't be late for miss. Glynda's class after lunch, I'll see you all tomorrow morning." With that said, every student got up from their seat and exited the class room.

"Let's go quickly! We need to move to the dining hall fast before all tables are taken!" Spoke Yang, as she grabbed her sister and Blake by the arm. "Weiss! Hurry up!" She pushed several students out of her path with force and speed, it was clear the blonde was filled with determination, and hunger. The halls were crowded with students that were making their way towards the dining hall, just like Yang and her friends so speed was of the essence. "We'll be the first ones there!"

True to her words, Yang managed to get the team to their objective within minutes. "Finally! I really need to eat something, I'm starving." She and the others entered.

The dining hall was a room running down the length of a cloister-like hall. The place features multiple long tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side and walking areas located in between. Like all parts of the academy buildings, this room is somewhat gothic in appearance, and the walls are marked with the academy's crossed-axe logo.

While Yang and the others were waiting in the line, Ruby felt her pocket vibrate. "That must be my Scroll." She took the device out and saw that she had received a message from her boyfriend. _"Hey sweet Petal! I was wondering if you want to have diner with me tonight? I have found a great restaurante in town where the food is to die for and the view is really romantic."_ Ruby finished reading the text, her face turned slightly red by just thinking about going on a date with her lover. "Hehe! Sounds lovely." She giggled.

"Why are you giggling all of the sudden?" Asked the heiress curiously, but the leader of team RWBY paid no attention to her because no matter what she answered, Weiss would probably annoy her or just make fun of her. "...Listen, I know I have been a pain in the neck since the beginning but I'm doing my best to be a good teammate, so please answer my question and don't ignore me, I hate when people do that."

Ruby's eyes turned to the heiress. "Was that an apology, Weiss?" A small smile spread across her lips. She couldn't believe that the Ice Queen was actually trying to be nice for once, this could finally be the first conversation they were going to have where it wouldn't end up in a stupid argument.

"What? No!...Sort of." Replied Weiss, avoiding eye contact for a few quick seconds. "Will you answer my question or not?!"

"Oh, it's nothing really, my boyfriend just sent me a text asking if I wanted to go out with him tonight." Said Ruby with her sweet tone.

"Hmm, I see, I hope you have fun with him then."

"Thanks, Weiss." She replied, then she focused her attention back on her Scroll.

A couple of minutes went by and it was almost Ruby's turn to grab her plate, but then she noticed something at the corner of her silver eye that caught her attention. It was a Faunus girl with rabbit ears that was being bullied by a tall human. "Why isn't anyone stopping him?!" Her anger grew as she saw no one trying to defend the poor girl. "That's enough!" Ruby left the line with a serious expression, there was no way she was going to let this humiliation continue.

Weiss turned around and noticed that her leader was making her way towards the bully. "You are going to get yourself in a lot of trouble." She said with a low tone. Then she sighed. "Why must she make everything her problem?" Weiss followed her new friend.

When Ruby was about to approach the Faunus, the boy pushed her to the ground. "You don't belong here little bunny, so why don't you crawl back to the hole where you came from?" There was nothing that Cardin hated more than a Faunus. "This academy is for us humans, we are the ones that will become Huntsman and defenders of mankind, not you freak of nature."

"Shut up!" Yelled Ruby. "Leave her alone you brute." She helped the Faunus girl getting up. "Are you okay?" The red warrior showed concern. "My name is Ruby by the way."

"I-I'm Velvet, t-thank you." Shyly replied the young Faunus. She has long, brown hair and brown eyes. Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

"Don't mention it." Ruby was more than happy to help, then she turned to Cardin. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you never should push a girl to the floor, didn't your parents taught you a thing called respect?"

Cardin chuckled. "Listen, short stuff, you better mind your own business before you get hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you." She was defiant. "You are going to apologize to her."

"You might not be scared at this moment, but you will be in a few seconds and you will be the one to apologize as well." He cracked his knuckles, while his friends began surrounding the girls.

Velvet, grabbed Ruby's arm and said. "You don't have to get involved, this is my problem I can handle it."

"It doesn't matter what you say, she won't back down." Weiss approached Velvet. "She's too stubborn to do that." The heiress then placed her hand on her weapon. "I have your back."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I hope you are ready."

"I was born ready."

The tension was growing by the second, but before anything could happen the Headmaster appeared and he was being accompanied with Glynda. "Is there a problem here students?" He asked.

"No." Answered both Cardin and Ruby.

"Good, then move along now before your food get's cold." Everyone went their separate ways, except for Ruby and Weiss that decided to remain with the Headmaster. "What you did was noble miss. Rose, defending Velvet like that but I must remind you that I don't tolerate fights among my students, whoever disobeys that rule will get expelled no matter the reason."

"I understand." Ruby replied. "Come on, Weiss, lets get back to the others."

"Right."


	37. Chapter 36: Revelations

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about taking this long, but I will try to bring the new chapters faster. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. The next one will come out 30 of October, maybe sooner if I have more free time. That's all for now everyone, see you all soon.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 36: Revelations**

A huge loud noise rolled across the entire region, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without much of a fight. Then came the first drops of rain and they hit the Galeon's hull like bullets, Geo peeked through the closed shutters to the vegetable patch beyond. "Another storm, it's the third one this week." Said the boy with his usual tone, as he gazed down at the academy building and the people attending it. Several students that were in the courtyard training quickly stopped immediately and made their way back inside with much speed.

Although outside was dark, the young Prince was still able to see because of the lights that the Galeon had turned on since the beginning of this awful weather. On the far hill, Geo managed to see a jagged bolt of white hot lightning splitting the chilly sky, and then in a few moments its gone. The thunder is only a second behind and the rain pouring down gets worse after that. "Hmm...I believe this storm is far worse than the other two that we had previously, I do hope Katelyn is with her mother, she completely hates these types of weather. Not to mention thunder." He moved from the window.

Geo was in his father's old office aboard the mighty airship, he was exploring it and also hiding from the General and the new Captain. They were searching for him because they needed to discuss a lot of subjects, but the most important of them all was that Geo was finally going to be crowned King of Gwain in four days. When he learned that piece of information from Sunny, he quickly ran to Lord Aiden's office to have some time to think without having a bunch of people bombarding him with questions and other annoying things.

"I could really use your advice right now, you always knew what to say." He stared at his father's old armor, which was being kept inside a glass closet. "But from the first day that I came into this world I had no freedom, I was forced to do things that I had no love for, like learning how to fight even though you knew I hated it." The tone of his voice showed pain from past wounds. "...I will always respect you, but sometimes I wonder if I was a son to you or a tool." Geo placed his hand on the glass door. "You said you loved me, and yet you barely showed that love. Specially when you sent me to fight your battles for you after what happened to my mother and brother."

"Their deaths are mine to bear and so is yours, but maybe someday Salem will pay for everything she has done to us." Said Geo, then he looked at his reflection on the glass. "Now, I am going to become something I never wanted. I am no King and you know it better than anyone, but you still forced it on me like the rest." He lowered his gazed and sighed. "The way I sounded seems like I didn't loved you, but I did even after what you made me go through...I just wished we could have been a normal family." The young warrior raised his gaze towards the glass closet again.

The set of armor inside was unique. It had a flat top helm with a squared opening for the eyes, which curves downwards into a narrow opening to the mouth. Attached to its sides are leaf shaped ornaments. The shoulders are oval, wide and fairly small in size, they're decorated with a long, curved metal ornament piece on each side, starting at the neck and reaching forehead height. The upper arms are protected by squared, fully covering rerebraces which sit perfectly under the shoulderplates. The lower arms covered by vambraces which have several masterfully crafted metal sheets, shaped like dragon scales on the outer sides.

The breastplate is made from many layers of metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a reptile. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the shoulder area is fairly exposed to allow for more movement space. And the upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. "This set of armor does belong to a King, my brother, Cerviel the true heir to the throne, and certainly not me." For a long time Geo had these feelings boiling inside him, and finally he was able to release them into words.

"Geo? Are you here?" A girl wearing Beacon's uniform knocked at the door that was slightly opened before coming in. She quickly saw her boyfriend standing next to a closet and a smile spread across her lips. "There you are, I have been looking for you for quite awhile now, actually everyone is." She said with her sweet tone while making her way towards him. "I heard the news from Sunny, in four days you are going to become King." Ruby wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Also, I had a feeling you could use someone to talk to and give you comfort."

Ruby waited for him to say something, but not even a single word came out from his mouth. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to, but know that I am here for you." In that moment, Geo touched her hands and pulled them back, freeing himself from her hug. "...I-I see that you want to be alone, I won't bother you then." Ruby wanted to cheer him up but she couldn't find the right words. "See you later." She was leaving, until a hand reached her hand and pulled her into the arms of her boyfriend. "Geo..."

"You don't bother me, you never bother me." He said while staring directly at her beautiful silver eyes. "You are the light in my heart, when I'm with you I can feel my hate going away and my doubts disappear, but what comes next will be hard for both of us because I don't know if I can do this." Ruby could see in his eyes that he was scared beyond belief. "The moment they make me their leader, I will lose all of my supposed freedom. I can't match my father and I never will."

"Stop doubting yourself." Ruby replied with a soft tone, as she pressed her forehead against his. "Listen to me, you are a great leader and you won't be doing this alone either. I will be at your side and so will be all of our friends, we will support you with everything we can." Her trust in the Prince was unbreakable. "But, I also know that you were forced to do many things that you didn't want to when you were younger, so if you don't want to be a King don't be." Geo was surprised to hear her say that. "This choice is yours to make, not theirs."

"I really love you."

Ruby giggled. "Tell me something I don't know."

Unexpectedly, Geo's hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer to him. Ruby's breasts pressed against his chest and she began to feel warm as her cheeks burned red. She placed her hand on the boy's chest and left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. The red warrior's body started to tremble uncontrollably as she felt his warm lips kissing softly her neck. Then his head angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

When they finally kissed, the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, all she could feel now was her deep love for him and his heart beat against her chest. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Geo's fingers then gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of his girlfriend. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating purple eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me." Geo smiled. "Now, I need to think about my decision carefully as it will affect our future." He kissed her lips once again.

Ruby nodded. "I'll give you some alone time, but remember that we still have that thing on for today."

"Of course." He replied. "I'll see you soon my Rose." After that, the young red haired girl walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "...If I refuse to be King I will lose many things, but I don't care about the money or power because as long I have Ruby in my life, I am happy." Geo then looked to the glass closet. "Father said that my destiny was to become a ruler, but I don't believe in destiny, I will create my own path with my own hands!"

 _"I wouldn't have said it better myself."_

Geo turned around. "What?" He saw no one in the room with him. "I must be imagining things, but I could have sworn I heard a voice."

 _"Don't be afraid my child, everything will soon be clear."_

"The hell?!" Geo had no idea what was happening, then the room went dark. "Crap! I can't see a thing." He walked for a bit in search for the exit, but then something caught his attention. A faint red light glowed and from within came a woman with a dark dress. Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, she also has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. "Wha...What the hell are you?!"

Salem chuckled. "Not the reaction I was looking for but it will do." She slowly walked towards him while he walked backwards, until his back pressed against the wall. "My name is Salem, and I am here for you my precious boy." The Queen smiled. "You are more handsome than I expected." Her hand caressed his cheek.

"Salem?...Y-You are the one that murdered my FAMILY!" Hatred filled his heart alongside fear. He pushed her hand from his face and removed his sword from it's holster. "I don't care if you are a Goddess or not, this ends here! For my family and friends! DIE!" Geo swung his blade with all his strength but she simply blocked it with her index finger. "Impossible?!" He was astonished.

"Enough!" She threw his sword away. "It's time you know the truth about yourself, you are not what Aiden and Ozpin told you. Actually, all they have said to you is a lie." Salem placed both of her hands on his cheeks. Geo tried to break free but some mysterious power didn't allow him to move. "You! Are a part of me, of my blood and flesh, you are my son! Caedos."

"Lies!" He yelled. "My name is Geo Casterwill, I'm the son of Aiden Casterwill and I belong to an ancient line of warriors that exist to protect the Maiden's artifact. You will not fool me demon, I will destroy you one way or the other."

The Queen of Darkness nodded sideways. "It's not nice to call your mother a demon, but I understand why you don't believe me." She replied. "Aiden and I made a deal, I would give him riches and power in exchange he would give me what I have been searching for so long. A son." Salem kissed his forehead. "You don't remember anything about me because Aiden took you from me when you were just a baby."

"No...No! I don't believe you!"

"It's the truth." Said Salem. "And if you are looking for the one that murdered your so called 'family', let me tell you that it wasn't me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"NO! You sent Tyrian after my family, he killed my brother and my mother, then he tortured me!"

Salem pressed her forehead against his. "Why would I give such an order my son? I wanted you back into my arms, not cause you pain." She replied. "The one who sent Tyrian after you was none other than Ozpin himself. He knew of the deal that your father made with me, but he still needed Aiden's support against me, so he convinced your father to take you away from me."

"T-That...i-isn't true." Geo didn't know what to say or what to think. "That can't be true."

"Aiden raised you to be his weapon nothing else, and Ozpin knew that a child with my blood shouldn't be allowed to live. He feared that when you learned the truth about yourself, you would turn against them, so he hired an assassin to take you out without informing your father of course." Said Salem. "Fortunately, Tyrian failed to do his job and when I learned of his attack, I captured him and broke him. Now, he's a good loyal dog."

"..." Geo had no words.

"Fear not my son, now we can be a family again, and your girlfriend can join us. Together, we will make Ozpin pay for what he has done."

"..."


	38. Chapter 37: The Son of a Goddess

**Hey everyone! I hope you will like this new chapter I have made. The next one will come tomorrow I promise. That's all, have a great read guys, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 37: The Son of a Goddess**

Salem continued to stare at her son with nothing but love in those burning red eyes, she was truly happy to be finally reunited with the heir to her throne. For many years she waited for this marvelous moment to happen and now that it has arrived, she can't stop smiling. Caedos was more than she initially thought, the stories she heard from Solomon and the soldiers under her command about the boy's skills were impressive and they filled her heart with joy, but she expected no less from a child that carries her blood.

Of course, the most important thing she learned from Captain Solomon during his time in Gwain was that Caedos was able to kill several people that threatened the safety of the town and it's citizens. Hearing this little piece of information made her feel proud of her son as he was strong enough to do what was necessary in order to complete his own goals. But it also filled her with anger as she couldn't believe that Aiden allowed his own child to rob life's at such a young age. It only showed what type of man he was and remembered Salem why she despised him.

Now with him gone, there's no one to keep her away from the heir, but convincing the boy that she was his real mother was being quite difficult. "I understand if what I told you is overwhelming my child, you have spent so much time being deceived by your father and his allies with their lies, so take your time, I'm not going anywhere." She said. "There's also no need for you to fear me, I know my actions in the past have caused you to hate me but I never meant to hurt you in any way."

"...Oh yeah? What about Hydrox? You sent him after Ruby." He raised his head and stared directly at her. "That mad man almost killed her because you showed him what the Silver Eyes did to the Casterwills. He is consumed by vengeance and won't stop at nothing in order to have it." Replied Geo. "If I hadn't reached that ruined settlement in time, she would be dead right now, if not worse." His anger was great and Salem could sense it. "Not to mention you ordered the death of thousands of my people. You are a demon."

"On that I must admit my trust in your brother was misplaced, I should have never sent him to bring you back to me." Salem then placed her hand on Geo's left cheek. "I assure you that he won't step out of line again, your sweet rose has nothing to fear from him." She assured her child. "Your determination to keep her safe is admirable Caedos, but we both know that you are far too weak to protect her. I mean you even failed to save your friends and family."

Hearing those words reopened a deep wound in Geo's heart. "Go to hell! Their deaths are on you, Salem. I tried my best to save them." Geo replied with a bitter tone. "And don't you dare call Hydrox my brother, Cerviel was my real brother, not that freak. Also, stop calling me Caedos, my name is Geo Casterwill!" The young man continued to defy the Queen of Darkness.

Salem laughed. "Hahaha! You are quite stubborn just like I was at your age, but let me be clear about one thing my sweet child." She applied pressure in the boy's body by increasing the amount of Aura in her technique, which didn't let Geo move a muscle and caused a little bit of pain as he could feel a powerful force crushing his chest. "Nobody disrespects me, not you or anyone else. I was serious when I said I didn't want to harm you but you will obey me one way or the other."

"Do whatever you want demon, I won't serve you and you won't trick me with your lies." Geo remained strong. "I can't believe some people actually think you are Goddess! They must be insane like you if not worse." He said. "This world doesn't need a god like you! A Goddess that only takes, a Goddess of death!" The young Prince yelled. "Ozpin will make sure that your plans will fail your majesty."

"Fine, if you won't listen to my words, then let me show you the truth." Salem placed her hand on Geo's forehead. "Be prepared to see who you really are." She closed her eyes, in the next moment a strange dark-red light surrounded Geo, then it reached his eyes and he began to see Salem's life through her eyes. "Witness the crimes that your so called father committed against me." Images kept coming one after the other. These scenes revealed to the Prince that Salem was indeed telling the truth, he is her son. "Now do you believe me?" She removed the power that kept him from moving.

Geo fell to his knees, he was confused, astonished and above all else furious. "Why?! Why?! T-That can't be! I...I know I am human, I'm not...a demon?" He looked at his reflection on his blade. "...Is that the reason, why I feel so much hate inside of me?" Geo's view of his family was shattered, everything he knew was nothing but a lie, a lie that was told by his father and the Headmaster of Beacon academy. "That means that not even Cerviel is my..." Tears fell from his purple eyes.

"Don't cry, everything is fine now." Salem kneeled and hugged the boy. "We will make Ozpin and his allies pay in blood for what they did, you have my word, Caedos." She said with a serious expression. "All those who oppose us will be destroyed. These rotten kingdoms have no place in the new age I will bring, Remnant is going to become pure once again under my rule."

"...B-But my friends? What about R-Ruby?" Geo asked. "They won't join you."

Salem rose and then she helped her son getting back up. "I know you love that girl very much and I have to say that she is truly a special petal, I really wished she could join our family, but I doubt she agrees with my plans. It's a shame really, I could have used her in my plans but unfortunately that girl must be incredibly stubborn as her mother, so I guess Ruby will have to be removed just I like did to that woman a few years back." She replied. "Don't worry, I have someone else in mind for you, a young woman by the name of Cinder. She is quite fond of you."

"You were the one...you murdered Summer Rose."

Salem turned around. "She left me no choice. I did my best to convince her to join my cause but she refused, so I did what was necessary. First, I broke her mind with never ending torture, then I gave her to my men to have fun, oh the perverted things they did to her, sometimes I blush just thinking about it." Her face turned a little crimson. "At the end she even begged me to kill her. So, in a way she actually committed suicide."

Geo was speechless.

"If you find my idea to remove her from the picture too problematic, I can always break her like I did to Tyrian. That way you could have a rare girl with silver eyes as a slave." Salem replied. "I bet there's a lot of stuff you still want to do with her so I would let you keep her. What do you think of that son?"

The Prince gritted his teeth. "I won't let you do that!" Geo shouted, his sclera suddenly turned black and his purple eyes started to glow. "Salem! You are a sick and demented being, you and I might share the same blood but we have nothing in common!" His Aura began to surround his body, then he grabbed his blade. "Besides, I have a promise to keep and maybe, just maybe if I manage to kill you, this HELL WILL FINALLY END!" A huge burst of Aura broke the windows.

Salem clenched her hand into a fist. "How dare you say that to your own mother!" She was completely furious. "What do you think will happen when your friends find out that you are my child?! They will turn on you and you will be left all alone." Salem replied. "Ruby will want to kill you as well just to hurt me! IT WILL BE YOU AGAINST THE WORLD!"

"So be it, I will do anything to keep Ruby safe, even if it means my death." Geo took a fighting pose.

"...Such insolence! After I'm done with you, I will make you watch as I destroy everything you love! That little mind of yours will break and then I shall transform you into a worthy heir to my throne." Salem's Aura quickly rose and surpassed Geo's. "Feel my tremendous power child, tremble with fear because all hope for you is lost." The entire airship shook with violence but the boy remained in his place without moving a single muscle. "...I will give one more chance. Join me and you won't suffer."

"Never!"

In pure rage the Queen of Darkness shouted. "Destructive Cataclysm!" A huge black explosion erupted, fortunately Geo created a shield around him to protect himself from the blast, the shield held for a few moments but then it started to crack. "That puny technique won't keep you safe!" A smile spread across her lips as she watched her son's shield break, needless to say that Geo suffered that blow pretty hard. "This is what happens to those who defy me."

After the smoke disappeared Geo raised himself and noticed a massive hole in the ship. "Such strength." He was astonished. "I have to give it my all!" The young man charged straight at her. "Caster Slash!" A large wave of Aura flew towards Salem but she didn't move from her position and received the attack. Geo then launched the same attack multiple times, erupting several explosions that caused some parts of the ship to fall to the ground. "Storm Crusher!" Another wave of Aura engulfed Salem.

"Hahaha! I didn't feel a thing." She mocked. "If you want to defeat me you will have to stop holding back, reveal who you really are my child. Accept the hatred inside of you and let it take control."

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Geo swung his blade from the left but Salem blocked the incoming attack with her finger without much effort. "How is this possible?!" He swung Stormcaller Malice several more times but every strike was either blocked or it didn't even touched her. "None of my attacks are working." Geo whispered as he made a downward strike with the intention of slashing her head, unfortunately she moved to the side and delivered a fierce punch in Geo's stomach, followed by another fist into the same spot.

The Prince took a few steps back. "Dammit! Take this! Storm Breaker!" Four Aura shaped blades were fired from his sword and they went towards the Queen of Darkness and they hit their target perfectly. "I placed almost my entire Aura in that attack, she must have at least a scratch." He waited for the smoke to go away. "...How strong is she?" Salem didn't have a wound or a piece of clothing ripped.

"My turn." Then she opened her hand and aimed at him. "Be gone!" A wave of black Aura completely engulfed Geo within the stream of Aura. Then he slammed against the wall and even broke through it. "Have you had enough or must we keep going?"

Geo coughed blood. "We...We aren't finished yet." He was determined to keep fighting but both of his eyes were already bleeding because of the amount of Aura he had used.

"So be it." She opened her hand again but in the moment she was about to fire, a crimson stream of petals passed at her side with great speed. Her son was no longer there. "Petals...don't think you will keep me apart from my son little red, he belongs to me."


	39. Chapter 38: A Demon and a Little Red

**Sorry for taking this long to update guys, but I do hope you all will like this new chapter I have made. Anyway, see you guys next time, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 38: A Demon and a Little Red**

The airship shook with extreme violence once again throwing some objects to the floor, but Ruby managed to not fall by placing her hand against the wall just in time. Sweat streamed down her forehead, Ruby then gritted her teeth as she wrapped the Prince's arm tighter around her neck so he wouldn't fall. It was clear that she was having some difficulty carrying Geo without any sort of help. "...C-Can't stop here, that woman is probably searching for us, we have to keep moving before she finds us." The young red warrior said as she resumed her walk through the hallway.

"I bet we must be close to the infirmary, when we get there we will take care your wounds, then we meet up with the others and discuss a way to defeat that strange woman. I'm sure if someone can come up with a plan is Avala." She said with her sweet tone, Ruby waited for her boyfriend to speak but nothing was heard from his lips. She looked at Geo and wondered why he hadn't said a single word to her. "...I know you are hurt but hearing your voice would really help."

Geo turned to her with blood still coming out of his eyes, and from his expression it was clear that the boy wasn't in the mood to talk. Seeing the Prince in such terrible state caused the girl to feel a sharp pain in her heart that seemed to grow every passing moment. "W-Why are bleeding from your eyes? Did that woman do anything to you?" Ruby was worried and because of that she reached her hand towards Geo's face. "Geo, why won't you talk to me, did I do something to upset you?"

At that moment he could only think about what the Queen of Darkness had told him not too long ago. He was the son of the person that murdered his girlfriend's mother. That thought was eating him inside and the more Ruby got closer to him the more he distanced himself from her, until he finally pushed her away. "Hey! What's wrong with you?! I don't understand why you are acting like this?" She was getting angry with Geo's attitude towards her. "And you better answer because I'm tired of you ignoring me." Ruby approached him.

Both of them stared at each other with a fiery gaze, but then the boy sighed and turned around, avoiding eye contact. "Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to be mean, I-I just..." He paused and closed his eyes for a second, then he reopened them and landed a punch against the wall. "Crap! I...I must tell you something that you aren't going to like to hear and you might not want to believe, but it is the truth." Said Geo with a serious expression. "The woman that's inside this airship is Salem herself."

Ruby's silver eyes widened. "T-That was her?" She couldn't believe it, the enemy that Headmaster Ozpin and Avala talked about was truly here, knowing such powerful being was inside the ship scared her. "B-But how did she get inside without anyone noticing? It doesn't make any sense." Ruby said. "We have to warn the others quickly before she harms more people! Not to mention getting her hands on the artifact. Come on we have to go now!" She grabbed Geo's arm but he refused to move from his place. "We don't have time for this, come on!"

"She isn't after the Maiden's artifact, she never was it seems." Replied Geo. "All of this is happening because my father was just like the others, a bastard that wanted power and money no matter the cost! Everything I thought I knew is a lie!" He shouted. "Cinder was right about him, if he was alive at this moment, I would be the one to pierce his rotten heart with my blade." His grip around Stormcaller Malice tightened. "I have been nothing but a pawn this entire time!"

Hearing this left Ruby confused, she might have spent little time with Lord Aiden but he didn't seem to be a bad person, he cared a great deal about his son. "Don't say that, your father loved you Geo, whatever Salem said to you is a lie. She's messing with your mind, you have to be strong and not let her twist your feelings." Ruby went to hold his hand but the boy quickly grabbed her wrist and applied pressure.

"What Salem showed me was real, and it answers a lot of questions that I once had about myself and my family." He replied. "My real name is not even Geo, it's Caedos. I am not the son of a King, but of a Queen that seeks only to destroy this world and enslave everyone. I'm the son of the creature that murdered your mother." Geo stared at her with tears mixing with his blood. "...Y-You would do anything to avenger her death wouldn't you? Well, here's your chance." Geo aimed Crescent Rose's barrel at his heart.

Ruby couldn't find words to express herself after hearing Geo. Knowing all of this was too much for her to bear, so she tried to remain calm but how could she? Both of them looked at each other for what it seemed years, until she slapped him with all her strength. "...I...I still love you." She immediately hugged him. "Salem was the one that took my mom away, not you. And if you say that again, I swear I will slap you harder you dimwit!" Her love for the boy was unbreakable.

"But...Ruby, I'm not human or Faunus." Geo said. "Ozpin is determined to end Salem and all of her allies, that means me as well. There's no future for us both in this world my love, if we stay together he or Salem will eventually kill you just to get to me, and I cannot allow that to happen."

"That's not your choice to make, it's mine." She hugged him harder. "I don't care if you are human or not, I love you! And if you belong to someone that someone is me! And I won't let her or the Headmaster take you away from me. I have already lost too much, I won't lose you too." Ruby pressed her forehead against Geo's. "I have hope that we will get through this and that we will survive. I want my dream to come true."

"What dream?" He asked.

Ruby blushed. "A couple of nights ago, I had a dream where you and I were living together in a house surrounded by trees. I was just about to enter the house when I noticed on my finger a ring, I smiled because I knew what that meant, and then you came outside with a tiny girl on your hands." Her face turned even more red. "We were finally a family and we were happy. I want that to be real, I have hope that will be real." She told him with her sweet tone.

"...I want the same but how can you have hope at a time like this?" He asked.

"Because I'm willing to fight for what I love, no matter the odds." Ruby smiled.

Suddenly, Geo remembered what his older brother told him a long time ago. " _Don't listen to father, you are free to do whatever you want Geo. But, promise me one thing, you must fight for your own cause, don't follow my path and fight for that old idiot, even if everything seems to be against you, you can never give up and above all else, have hope...because hope it's what keep us going, specially in dark times little G._

"My cause, the reason I fight for." The young warrior stared at Ruby, which left her a bit confused as she had no idea why he was looking at her like that. "When Ozpin finds out that I know who my mother truly is, he and the others will turn against us, everyone will see you and me as threats." Geo said with a serious tone. "If they choose to become our enemies, we will fight like we always have."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Said Ruby.

"Hahaha! Let's do hope it comes to that my Queen because it would to be fun to watch such an event." Laughed Hydrox as he and a mysterious hooded figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway. "But on the regard of that dream of yours, well, I cannot allow that to happen, such an abomination shouldn't exist." He and his minion approached the young couple. "The Casterwill bloodline must not become corrupted with the blood of a Silver Eyes, so brother you better pick a new whore."

Ruby then unleashed Crescent Rose. "You caught me off guard back at Emerald Forest but this time I promise that things will be different." She narrowed her eyes as she pointed her weapon towards the masked man. "And call me that again and you can kiss goodbye to your tool you freak."

Hydrox chuckled. "Calm your panties, first I need to take care of my brother here." He turned his attention to Geo. "So, I believe you finally learned about who you really are didn't you, Caedos?" Hydrox waited for him to reply but nothing came out from his lips. "Giving me the silent treatment are we boy? No matter, In a few moments I will make you sing like a bird. Then, you will beg me for a quick death, fortunately I have plans for your body and those eyes of yours as I could use a new purple one."

"You want it? Then come and get it." Geo released Stormcaller. "But let me warn you, this time I will rip out your heart."

"Now that's the spirit!"

"Must you two really fight?" Asked the hooded figure.

"Yes! If he's the future of my race then I need to destroy him." Said Hydrox with great determination. "The Casterwills are the absolute race of Remnant, we owned this world once and we will own it again!" He removed his upper clothes, ripping them apart with one hand. In the middle of the chest was a sphere that had inner cables linked to his heart and brain. "Stay out of this battle my dear, this is between Casterwills, instead deal with that bitch but keep her alive, I want to make her suffer for weeks."

The hooded figure nodded. "Understood." She then released a white scythe. "Target, Ruby Rose, prepare to be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"That scythe, it looks familiar." Whispered Ruby.

"I say the same, stay out of this my love, you have that woman to deal with, I can handle Hydrox on my own." Said Geo.

"But Geo, you are in no condition to fight alone." She was concerned.

"Have no worries little red, this is a battle between men so there's no need for us to use our Aura, our skills with blades are enough." Replied Hydrox. "I would give you a speech about joining my cause brother but I know that both of us have heard enough about higher causes by now, history will decide who's right. End of story."

"I don't care who thinks I'm right or wrong, and I've got cause enough for killing you." Said Geo.

Hydrox excitement grew. "Good, that's very good! Hahaha! Let's see if tonight I can kill a half-demon brat!"

Geo smirked. "Interesting, although, I wonder which of us is the demon and the other the man." He then took a fighting stance. "Let's find out shall we?!"


	40. Chapter 39: Lifeless Silver

**Hey everyone! Here I am with a brand new chapter for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Please leave a review if you have the time and if you want, thanks for reading my story peps. That's all, have a great read everyone, until next time, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 39: Lifeless Silver**

Ruby clashed violently against the strange woman in white. During the brief time she has been fighting her the red warrior had to increase her speed to just keep up with her opponent's movements, but for now it seems they are evenly matched. Each time their weapons met it caused a shockwave to appear around them. The small girl grit her teeth as she spun her scythe around, slashing at the mysterious woman which unfortunately didn't hit has she managed to avoid the attack completely.

Then Ruby used her Semblance to instantly move close to her from the side, she aimed Crescent Rose's barrel at her figure and a red Aura began to grow into a small orb. "Crescent Shot!" She yelled out. The blast of red shoot out straight towards her opponent and without having enough time to dodge the woman was overcame by the large blast. "Finally a clear hit! That must have at least scratched her." Ruby narrowed her eyes lightly as she waited for the warrior to make her move.

When the wave of dust that was created by the attack dissipated, Ruby's silver eyes widened as she saw a dark reddish beam coming at her with great speed. With quick thinking she jumped to the right but not before the Aura based technique burned part of her red cape. "Too close, that was too close." She whispered to herself as she noticed the burn marks on her cape. "W-What?! There isn't a single wound on her." Ruby was quite baffled to learn this.

"Hmm, that technique was not bad young one, I actually felt something when it strike me but you need to concentrate more power into your attacks." Said the hooded figure while spinning her weapon. "And there's no reason for you to be so surprised, the body I was given by my master was highly improved with many cybernetics but I still can't access my full potential as I am new to this." She closed and reopened her hand. "Being inside a body is weird in a way."

"I don't care what or who you are." Replied Ruby with a serious tone. "Since you are with that freak with the mask that means you are threat to me and those I love, because of that I need to defeat you here and now." The red warrior charged at her while firing multiple rounds that went straight towards the woman's position, but every bullet was simply blocked by using her scythe. Then their weapons met and they began exchanging blows with one another, their attacks were fast and precise but none of them managed to cause significant damage to each other. Ruby swung Crescent Rose at the enemy who just dodged it by disappearing from sight.

"You are fast but your moves are predictable." Said Ruby as she turned around. The hooded woman was coming at her, so Ruby spin her weapon and aimed it at the incoming enemy. The warrior jumped backwards as the bladed top of the scythe passed right in front of her figure. "I got you now!" With a quick spin she delivered a fierce kick into her opponent's chest that almost caused her to lose balance, then Ruby swung her weapon and slashed the woman's left shoulder.

Blood came out from the wound but it seemed she wasn't in much pain. "Interesting." She ran her hand on the injurie and looked at the blood that was on her fingers. "I have never felt anything like this before, this sharp and intense sting spreading across my body. I believe this is what you call pain isn't it?"

"It is and for what's worth I'm sorry for doing this lady but you have left me no choice." Ruby answered.

"I may be a parasite but I still have a name you know, it's Hacelen and I would appreciate it if you addressed me as such!" She activated her Semblance, disappearing from sight as she left a trail of white petals behind. Needless to say that the red warrior did the same and within seconds they clashed violently, their moves couldn't be seen by a normal person because of how fast they were going. Both Ruby and Hacelen appeared for a brief moment as their weapons clashed once again before disappearing one more time.

Hacelen raised her scythe as Ruby launched straight at her, she quickly blocked the attack. The hooded warrior then kicked her enemy in the stomach, causing some spit to fly from her mouth. "Speed isn't everything!" She said while punching Ruby in the face, followed with another kick to her ribs. "You must have a strategy to defeat your opponent and those weak strikes you call attacks must be more powerful! Every blow you deliver to your enemies must be so strong that it could kill them where they stand!" Hacelen then aimed her scythe's barrel at Ruby. "Light Bullet!" She yelled.

A bullet surrounded with light slashed Ruby's shoulder as she tried to dodged it, but then the projectile turned back and the amount of Aura placed in it grew even more and when it slammed against Ruby, a large explosion erupted. The young girl screamed out in pain as blood flew from her wounds, but as she was about to fall to the ground she managed to swung Crescent Rose. "Crescent Wave!"

"What the?!" Hacelen's eyes widened as she saw a large wave of Aura coming at her with the shape of a big scythe. "S-So much Au..." She was enveloped within the attack. The explosion was massive creating a hole in the airship and throwing Ruby to the ground.

"...I want to see you get up from that." She raised herself while some blood was dripping from her forehead. Ruby was in pain but she used a little of her Aura to heal some of her more serious wounds so she could continue to fight without much trouble. "Maybe I should go and meet up Geo, he might need my help."

"Not so fast!" Shouted Hacelen as she kicked a piece of metal out of her way. Her outfit was torn in many places and now her face could seen since her hood was no more. "I don't understand, from what I gathered your level of Aura shouldn't be this high and yet..." She was confused and angry. "It seems my calculations were wrong, I guess taking care of you will be harder than expected."

Ruby was lost for words, it had been years since she had seen that face. "...M-Mom?" Her hands were shaking, she had no idea what was going on. Ruby took several steps backwards while Hacelen continued to make her way towards the red girl. "T-This c-can't be!? Y-You are dead." The confusion inside her was growing by the passing moment. "W-What have they done?"

"In a way you are correct." She replied. "Your mother, Summer Rose is dead but I'm using her body for my own gain." Hacelen's cold lifeless silver eyes stared at Ruby. "Although I can't use her powers, I can at least use mine." A smile spread across her lips. "Also, I seem to have gained a few memories of Summer, like Taiyang and your sister Yang. He was a good man wasn't he? A good father to you and your sibling?"

"No."

"Hmm, strange, she remembers him as a kind man." She replied with her usual tone. "No matter, lets simply finish our battle you can answer my question later." Her Aura began to rise and soon her weapon's blade was surrounded with light. "Flare of Heaven!" Hacelen yelled, a bright flash of light caught Ruby off guard and caused her to close her eyes. "Idiot child! Ember Wave!" She unleashed her blast of Aura but her opponent decided to stand her ground and block the incoming attack. "Impressive, but lets see if you can handle another one!" With that said, she sent a second wave of Aura against Ruby.

Sweat and blood streamed down her forehead as she continued to hold her position with Crescent Rose. "Ahhh! T-That body doesn't belong to you! How dare you steal my mom's body you monster!" Ruby's silver eyes were glowing while she tried to push back the two waves of Aura. "I won't forgive for this, I will never forgive you!" With that shout she threw the waves in another direction. "Her grave...you and that man will pay for destroying my mom's resting place."

Hacelen's body was trembling with fear. "W-What's this?" She asked herself. "W-Why am I shaking like a scared little girl? T-That Silver Eyes is nothing but a bug that needs to be squashed." Hacelen prepared to move against Ruby but for some unknown reason her body refused to move. "T-This is my flesh now so why it isn't doing what I want?!" Her panic was rising.

A silver light enveloped Ruby's figure while her power continued to rise. Red petals were dancing around her almost forming a tornado, then she sent all of them towards Hacelen. "Petals of Crimson!"

Blood flew out of the numerous wounds that appeared upon her body as her eyes widened in shock. She didn't even noticed the injuries that she had received from the multiple strikes of the petals. "S-So fast..." Hacelen said as she fell forward upon the ground. "I-I couldn't even s-see their movements at all." She coughed more blood. "T-This girl has a great amount of power, s-she might even be stronger than H-Hydrox."

"It's over Hacelen, give up."

"A-Alright, it seems that I can't beat you after all." Her hand moved slowly towards her weapon and in an instant she grabbed it, then she swung it with all her remaining strength. "Everyone will kneel before my master!" Hacelen was determined to defeat the red warrior. Unfortunately, her scythe broke into thousand pieced when Ruby blocked the attack with her weapon, leaving Hacelen speechless.

Ruby pointed the barrel of Crescent Rose at her. "I gave you a chance and yet you were too stubborn to take it. I'm not sorry for doing this Hacelen but I am sorry I had to do it, that body isn't yours and you will leave it one way or the other! Crescent Shot!" A beam of Aura came out and it overtook the woman, the beam was so strong that forced Hacelen to go through the wall and slam her back against the wall of the other room. "Forgive me mom." She whispered to herself.

With the battle over Ruby's Aura dropped and the silver light around her disappeared, she let out a sigh and then took a deep breath. She was a bit tired from the fight but she still had more work to do. "With her out of the way I can find Geo and help him even if he doesn't want me to." Ruby activated her Semblance and dashed throughout the large hallway in search of her boyfriend. "I know he can take care of himself but he was really hurt and Hydrox is not the type of person to fight with honor, I should know." She said with her sweet tone. "I swear that pride of his will get him into a lot of trouble if not worse, so I better hurry before my cute Casterwill does something dimwit."


	41. Chapter 40: The King Casterwill

**A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 40: The King Casterwill**

Fire was spreading throughout the whole airship causing several explosions and one of the engines to fail, it was clear that the ship wasn't going to last long because of the battles happening inside it. So with such terrible situation at the moment the evacuation orders were given by General Avala, leader of the Mirage Knights. "All remaining personnel and civilians are to make their way towards the hangar and board the Bullheads at once!" She said through the intercom. "You have six minutes people, so gather your belongings and move it! The Galeon won't hold forever!"

"Thank god!" Said Geo as he blocked an incoming attack from the masked warrior. "I'm glad she's alright." He whispered to himself. The boy's heart was filled with joy and relief after hearing the General's voice, he had thought that Avala had crossed with Salem during this chaotic situation. Unfortunately, the young man was so focused on his own thoughts that he failed to pay attention to Hydrox's fist, which landed on his face quite hard, followed by another fierce punch to his rib cage.

"Don't get distracted my child, otherwise it might cost your life." Hydrox smiled behind his mask as he taunted the Prince. "You better focus on our battle Geo because tonight we will decide who is the true King of our people." Hydrox grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him closer, then he delivered a head-butt across his opponent's face, causing blood to fall from his forehead and to reach his lips. "In a strange way I am actually quite proud of you, you have finally came to your senses that it doesn't matter what the others think about you. A true Casterwill does whatever he wants and takes whatever he wants, and if some life's are lost so be it."

After hearing that Geo grit his teeth and with a quick move he placed both feet on Hydrox's mask. "Is that what you think?!" He applied more pressure in his boots gaining a little distance between him and his enemy. "The Casterwills aren't selfish bastards that seek power! They are proud warriors that swore to protect their loved ones and the Maidens." With a final push he managed to break free, almost making Hydrox lose his balance as he took a couple of steps backwards.

"So even after everything you learned from your mother, you are still fighting for those whores and that foolish Headmaster? You disgust me!" He dashed towards the Prince.

Both weapons clashed together, sparks flew everywhere as the two warriors stared at each other with nothing but hate in their eyes. "I don't care about Ozpin or the Maidens! Ruby, Sunny and many more have sacrificed enough for a war that isn't their own. For far too long we have been fighting for those women, they don't even have the courage to come out from hiding and fight like the rest of us!" Replied Geo. "To hell with the Maidens, to hell with Ozpin and to hell with you as well!" He shouted as he pushed Hydrox back, then with a strong kick to the chest he launched the man through a window that led to another room.

With a jump through the broken window, Geo aimed his sword at his opponent's figure but Hydrox was quick to move out of the way. The young warrior turned his gaze toward the enemy and attacked with multiple swings from his blade. Hydrox blocked them all with his weapon, matching him such ease which caused Geo to get even angrier in his advances. The masked man took advantage of that for he suddenly dodged one of Geo's attacks and after that his sword came upward, slicing the Prince's shoulder.

Blood flew from the wound but he remained strong and kept striking his opponent repeatedly. Hydrox couldn't do anything except block until an unexpected punch hit him in the ribs. While groaning in pain, Geo bashed his head against his enemy's covered face, cracking his mask and making a few drops of blood to fall towards the ground. "Ahhh! My god damn nose! You will pay for that brat!" Then their swords connected again, they continued to exchange furious blows against one another.

A swing from the right came toward Hydrox at a much higher force than before, but he managed to block it with his blade causing a small shockwave to dance around them as Geo's clothes rippled with the sudden rise in wind. Then the power from beyond the attack pushed Hydrox backwards, of course Geo didn't waist any time as he was upon him once again with another swing, unfortunately his opponent jumped back to avoid getting hit. "That was a close one." Said Hydrox. "Now, I must admit I wasn't expecting you to say that Ozpin and the Maidens should go to hell but I still liked it. But tell me one thing brother are you going to avenge Cerviel?" He asked.

"Don't you dare mention his name." Geo answered with a bitter tone as his grip tightened around the weapon's hilt. "This battle is between you and me, no one else matters! Avala, Ruby, they are of no concern to you 'brother', this is about us and the end of our race. After tonight there will be one less Casterwill for Salem or the world to worry about, I can assure you of that." When those words left his mouth, Hydrox narrowed his eyes, he got the reaction he wanted from the boy.

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "Did I strike a nerve? Well my apologies, it's just that you wanted revenge for what happened to him and your false mother correct? But that's not a thing that heroes do, they never murder in the name of justice because they always do what's right, no matter what terrible punishments they suffered at the hands of their enemies." Hydrox replied. "Like that whore Ruby, her heart is filled with so much justice and kindness that makes me sick. But she's also naïve, in this world only monsters can survive, so in the end she will be forced to become one just like you and me."

"It's true that life isn't fair and sometimes we have to do questionable things that for some people seems wrong and for others seems right, but that choice is ours to make." Replied Geo. "I hate murdering those who want to hurt me and my friends, I don't like how it feels but I decided to do it because I have to protect those I care about. I am no hero, I simply do what's necessary in my eyes even if it seems wrong in the eyes of others." His heart was burning with determination. "Whatever my Ruby decides, I will stand by her side to the end, just like she stood with me all this time."

Hydrox's eyes widened for a single second. "...With that kind of answer." He paused. "Are you telling me that you are going to forget about what kept you alive for all those years? That rage, that hate was what made you into the warrior you are now! You should avenge their deaths, they were your family!" Hydrox shouted. "Ozpin deserves to die and if the Silver Eyes stands against you then she dies as well."

"No, I won't drag her down into that path. I am not obsessed with vengeance anymore, otherwise I would be like you of that I'm sure." Said Geo with a serious tone. "I won't let my desire of vengeance to destroy everything I love, so I cast it aside for me and Ruby. My love for her is greater than my hate, and knowing that she can love someone like me is what keeps me going despite of everything that has happened so far." He charged. "She's the reason that I have hope!" When their swords met a large shockwave was released putting the fire that was around the area out.

"You stupid child!" Hydrox kept paring Geo's attacks but the force behind them pushed the young man back until he slammed against the wall. The masked warrior used his free hand to punch the boy in the stomach, then he broke his promise by forming a black orb on his hand and aiming it at his opponent. "Sanctus Devine!" The blast of Aura hit the Prince but it also caught Hydrox. The explosion was so big that they ended up falling to the level below. "D-Dammit!" He groaned.

Geo landed down upon his back. "U-Using Aura, huh? A-Alright!" He let out a soft cough as he got off the floor. Across him, Hydrox had raised his blade towards him and then a ball of darkness began to form there gathering power as it grew in size. "Crap!" Said Geo as he quickly gathered Aura for his own attack. "Let's hope this works." He brought his blade down creating several glowing cracks on the floor that reached Hydrox. "Storm Breaker!" The cracked ground beneath his opponent's feet exploded and Hydrox was caught by surprise, his move was then dismantled as he was engulfed within the blast.

The smoke covered the entire area, the young boy remained vigilant, waiting for his opponent to make a move. With a burst of speed, Hydrox appeared next to him but Geo managed to block the incoming strike at the last second, preventing his head from being decapitated. Geo parried again and again, his purple eyes could easily follow his enemy's movements. Then he jumped backwards from the one that was in front of him as a swing from his opponent's blade missed him by a few inches. "Caster Slash!' A powerful Aura wave was launched towards Hydrox.

"Corelus Santificus!" His blade absorbed Geo's attack. "You can have it back." He threw the Aura based technique straight at his enemy. Fortunately, Geo jumped out of the way but the blast was strong enough to throw the Prince into the air. "I have you now scum!" Hydrox prepared for another attack. "You may forget the pain they caused us but I won't because unlike you, I actually lost everything to them! Morgus Amalis!" A large wave of black fire came towards Geo.

"Let's go!" While falling he aimed his trajectory at Hydrox's position. "Knight's shield!" A purple orb surrounded his body, needless to say that the black flames hit him pretty hard, breaking through the shield and causing some damage. "C-Can't give up! All the way through!" He pierced through the flames and head-butted Hydrox, but this time the impact was so powerful that his mask broke into pieces. "T-Take that, haha." Blood fell from his forehead as he slammed against the floor.

"W-Why?!" Hydrox's face was disfigured with many cuts and several burns. "Ah, ah, this shouldn't be happening!" He coughed blood, after that he cleaned his mouth. "I won't be beaten by someone like you! I shall accomplish my destiny!" Hydrox launched himself towards his opponent. When they clashed violently their weapons broke before their eyes, leaving them surprised. "Ah, so be it!" Hydrox threw the hilt of his sword away as Geo did the same.

A stare off went on for a few moments until Geo brought an end to it by launching his foot at his opponent's figure. With quick thinking Hydrox dodged it but he soon realized that was a mistake as Geo predicted this and slammed his fist into the man's face connecting with his jaw. With a great loud roar Hydrox landed a left boot in the boy's chest, followed by a punch to the ribs. Then both of them attacked at the same time and their fists ended up hitting each other's face.

That punch almost made the young warrior fall to the ground. "Ahh, ahh, ah, god dammit!" His right eye was closed because of a bruise that he gained from his enemy's attack. But now instead of charging head on, Geo waited for Hydrox to come to him. _Good he's moving in._ At that precise moment, he moved and Hydrox did the same, landing a devastating hit on the Prince's face. _Stay awake! Open your eyes dammit!_ Now he saw what his opponent's next move was. _Here it comes! There's his left! HIT ME!_

 _I am no fool I know what you're going for kid, so have at my abs! I've already made them rock hard, if a little pain is all that takes to beat you, then all the better!_ Hydrox delivered another smashing punch at Geo's face, but then his hand slipped on the blood. _Is he still awake?_ His question was quickly answered as there was a little faint light in the warrior's eye. _That bastard is still awake? How?!_

Geo then slammed his fist against Hydrox's ribs with all his strength, shattering some of them and forcing his opponent to cough more blood. Unfortunately, the boy's hand had it's bones also shattered. _There goes my hand, however, I still have another!_ His face was radiating with rage and determination.

"H-He, ahh, he broke me! I-I can't lose." He was having difficulties breathing. "Here it comes! I-I will have my vengeance!" Hydrox prepared to attack but Geo was simply too fast for him as he was already upon him with a face full with anger.

"AhhhhhhhhAHHH!" His fist smashed against Hydrox's ribs once again, causing him to vomit a large amount of blood as his entire body fell apart. The punch was so strong that Hydrox flew a little before landing on the ground with his back. "I-It's finally over."

"T-This wasn't my destiny..." Hydrox violently coughed blood. "Hahaha! But I accept it, in the end the one standing is the victorious. T-That will power you possess is unbelievable, you draw so much strenght from it and that was what allowed you to be this strong." He said with a weak tone. "Still, that will power will mean nothing to Salem, I have already faced her once, and I can assure you she is a God. My advice, join her and reshape the world, destroy the old kingdoms and their corrupt goverments unite Remnant through fear and force."

Geo approached him. "I won't kneel before anyone, you should know that by now."

"Such pride, but its normal for us, we are proud warriors after all..." He looked at the large hole in the wall and saw several Bullhead ships leaving the Galeon in a hurry. "Hmm, it seems you have been abandoned my King, your girlfriend and friends have run away leaving you here to die with me." A small smile spread across his lips as he knew what Geo's reaction would be. "Ha ha! I guess I was...was. W-Why are you smiling?!"

"Everyone dies eventually, deal with that. Besides, I die so they can live, I am okay with that." Geo said.

Hydrox was baffled. "Y-You stupid child! Salem will make you suffer! There's no chance you can win against her so give up!"

"True, she will destroy me but I still want to take a swing at her anyway. I have never ran away from a fight before and I won't do it now." Replied the young man. "As for you..." He walked to the wounded warrior and kneeled. "You are far too dangerous to be kept alive, not to mention the countless horrible things you have done to my friends. This is where it ends."

"...So be it, my King." Hydrox closed his eyes and waited for his end until, he felt a small part of his Aura coming back. "W-What?" Geo had transfered the last remaining Aura he had left. "I-I don't understand, brother why didn't you kill me?" He asked confused.

Geo simply turned his back and answered. "Don't get me wrong, I hate you but I understand why you did all of this, you are seeking your own justice to make up for the mistakes of the past. But this vengeance of yours ends now! As your King I ask for your help brother. Ozpin and the others will need help and you know much about Salem's operations."

"What makes you think I will do this?" Hydrox got up.

"Because you are going to prove that Casterwills are more than a legend." He then looked at the dark hallway. "She comes, you better leave."

"I...thank you, Geo, King of the Casterwills." With those final words Hydrox left.

Geo was all alone now. "Time to finish this."

* * *

 **Alright guys, so the next hapter will be the end of this Arc. As you can see I have made some changes to the story, I could tell you what I have planned but I will leave it as a surprise. Also, the next chapter will come out soon. That's all my friends, see you guys next time.**


	42. Chapter 41: The Power of a God

**Hi everyone! Really, but really sorry about not updating often I was busy with work and then writing a new story, it left me with little time. But don't worry, now I am going to fully focus on the story and the next chapter will be the one to close this Arc. Thank you all for reading, it really makes me happy that there are people that enjoy this story. Well, see you guys next time.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 41: The Power of a God**

More explosions erupted across the airship and the fire was spreading fast but Geo kept staring at the dark hallway completely ignoring everything around him. There was now only one concern for him and that was his mother, an evil being that seeks to use him as a weapon to fight her battles just like his father did before her. "...It's cold, even with all this fire surrounding me, all I feel is cold." He whispered to himself as he clenched his hand into a fist. Within moments the Queen of Darkness arrived and she had quite the smile spread across her lips. "Mother."

"Well, hello there my sweet child. I'm happy to know that you managed to defeat that old fool but you also disappointed me by not killing him." She said. "That man served me well for many years it's a shame that he decided to cross my path and try to take power for himself. Nevertheless, all I care about now is you my son the rest means nothing to me." Salem began to slowly move towards the young man. "Stop resisting me and come home, you are the heir to my throne, the Prince of Grimm."

Geo didn't took a single step back as he saw Salem approaching. "Is that what we are? A different kind of Grimm?" He asked. "Enough with these half truths I grow tired of them, I want answers mother! For far too long I have been in doubt about who I am or what I am. Tell me, who are we?" The boy demanded the truth.

"Hahaha! Alright then." Salem laughed. "Unlike you, I am a direct descendent of the Dark God that forged this world alongside his brother the God of Light. Although mankind was their greatest creation in the Light God's eyes, his brother had another creation in mind, one that would show who was the superior God. Me, a being of pure darkness just like the Grimm but with a soul." She said. "It's my purpose to destroy everything that is light and enslave mankind. Even though those two are not around anymore, I am going to become more powerful than them by taking the power of the Maiden's artifacts. I will become the strongest being in the world!"

After hearing this it all made sense for Geo. It explained why he had so much hate inside him, he never gained it when he watched his brother and mother dying at the hands of Tyrian that night, as it was with him since the day he was born. "Now do you understand Caedos? We are gods and we can do whatever we want because there's no one to stop us. Ozpin is an old fool who will die a horrible death alongside those who follow him blindly." Said Salem as she gently touched Geo's cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry for what I did before but you can still join me my son and together we will create a new world where everyone will be at peace. The humans and Faunus will worship us and thank us for saving them from themselves."

The young warrior look into his mother's red eyes. "I am sick and tired of hearing about the world!" He shouted. "I keep hearing that from everyone, specially Ozpin. If he truly wants to save the world then instead of talking about it and plotting behind everyone's back he should take arms fight!" Geo squeezed his hand into a fist. "I do not know how to save Remnant but that is not my responsibility, my task and my alone is to put an end to this cursed bloodline of ours!" The King removed Salem's hand from his face. "And Remnant doesn't need a god like you, a Goddess of Death!"

Salem was furious. "Why? Just why? You can have everything and still you deny me, you said it yourself you don't care about this world or its people, you don't fight for it, then why do you keep standing against me?" She asked. "There's nothing to gain for you, even if by any chance you managed to defeat me, Ozpin and the others will never accept you, to them you are nothing but a freak of nature, a monster. I can save you from death by those who will betray you, all you have to do is bow before me and pray for salvation."

"I don't fight for the world and I am no hero or Huntsman, I'm just a warrior that wishes to protect the woman that will one day save this world from the darkness. But you are right about one thing mother, I am a monster but I am your monster no longer." Replied Geo with a smile. "So spare me your speeches about saving the world, I am tired of listening to them, Remnant is no concern of mine, but those I love are." His sclera turned black and his body was quickly surrounded by a purple Aura. "And you forgot one thing, I PRAY TO NO ONE! AND I WILL NEVER BE PRAYED TO!" A large wave of wind was unleashed from the boy's power, cracking the ground beneath him and putting out the fire in the room.

"...I don't understand, I really don't understand you son I have offered you the power of a God and yet you continue to refuse me child." She was disappointed. "All these years watching you and trying to save you and this is how you treat me?" Salem asked but the boy said nothing. "So be it! Geo Casterwill, after I am done with you I am going to destroy everyone you love, starting with that Silver Eyes slut!" Her black Aura expanded and overwhelmed the entire airship. "This is only a fraction of my power, if you want to give up right now no one will blame you."

Geo felt the intense darkness emanating from his mother and it was almost unbearable to stay in the room but the young man clenched his fist and smirked. "You are going to have to try a little harder than that!" He disappeared from sight causing Salem to widen her eyes lightly. She briefly wondered where he had disappeared to when a sword appeared at her throat coming from behind her.

Then an explosion took place and threw the boy against the wall, Salem knew what he was trying to do and she quickly resolved the situation. "Just so you know those little surprise attacks won't work on me." Salem said with a smile, she then snapped her fingers and a wave of black fire completely overwhelmed her opponent. Hearing him scream in agony didn't brought any joy to her only pain. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Ahhh! Ahh!" Geo pulled himself up and showed no signs of surrendering. The blade he had in his hand was what remained from Stormcaller Malice, which wasn't much. "I-If you think you can beat me with just that you are wrong." The warrior moved straight towards the Queen of Darkness. Another wave of black fire came to engulf him again but this time Geo jumped into the air to avoid the attack. While he was above her, the body spun around launching a kick down aimed at her head but she took hold of the foot with her hand and then she spun him in the air before slamming him down upon the ground causing the area to rattle around them.

"What a waste of potential." Salem grabbed her son by the hair and forced him on his knees. "Let's see if you can still move after this." A red shockwave went through Geo's body and spread like wild fire to every muscle, causing him to yell in pain. "This is your punishment for standing against me!" Salem increased her power and watched the young boy trying to break free from her hold. "It's of no use, unless you beg me to save you."

A few tears fell to the floor but Geo refused to beg, his pride would never allow him to do such a thing. He is a Casterwill and Casterwills are proud warriors that never surrender no matter the odds. "G-Go...to hell!" The moment those words left his mouth, a burst of rage filled Salem's heart. She removed her hand from his hair and delivered a fiery punch on the warrior's stomach, then she opened the same hand and created a dark reddish orb. The surge of her Aura was like a suffocating blackness there was no limit to her power.

"Dark Cannon!" The beam was a perfect hit and it made Geo fly for a few moments before he crashed on the ground and a large dark blast was unleashed. Several more explosions erupted across the airship and because of that some of the engines were beginning to shut down. "There isn't much time left but I believe we are done here." She turned her back on him. "You could have become a God with me my son but you decided to be...human. Well trash will be trash." Salem was about to move until she heard footsteps. "That can't be."

Blood dripped from the boy's head as he hissed in pain coughing. He glanced upward toward the Queen of Darkness who was now approaching him with menacing expression. "I'm...not...done y-yet." Geo's Aura surged through his figure as he gathered what power he had left. The ground around him was darkening thanks to the unbearable darkness that was emanating from Salem. _Dammit...my Aura...It's completely at it's limit._ He thought to himself. _She's too powerful and yet...my soul keeps yelling to not give up! Hit her with everything I got!_

"What incredible determination you have, but that's normal I suppose you are my son after all."

Geo's purple eyes were fixed upon his enemy, then he dashed forward in a flash of purple fire causing the young man to widen his eyes lightly at the higher level of speed that he had used. The fist came toward her with great speed but she still managed to block it with her hand, releasing a shockwave to dance around them as his clothes rippled with the sudden rise in wind. "Interesting, it's like you got a little stronger than before." She was intrigued. "But this changes nothing brat!" She pulled her fist back and then she launched it forward.

Both fists collided, the power from Salem's attack pushed him backward but Geo refused to give in. "Hahaha! You are out of Aura my child. It's over!" She used her other hand and fired a small dark beam that scratched her son's left eye, leaving him blind on that side. In that precise moment she aimed her fist at his chest and said. "Chaos Spear!" A powerful wave of wind hit Geo's chest and destroyed the wall behind him that was a few meters away. "I have to be honest of everyone I have faced you are the only one who survived this far."

"..." Geo couldn't breathe and within a few seconds his black sclera returned to normal. His body gave up and he slowly began to fall, the battle was over...until he managed to catch himself. Geo was in pain, then he coughed blood and yelled in rage. "Ahhhhhhh!" His eye showed the incredible determination he had. _My body is falling apart but I can't give up now! Even if I don't have Aura or an eye, that's no excuse to stop fighting!_

"Why the hell won't you die?! It's because of her isn't it?!" She asked. "All of this power is coming from your feelings towards that bitch!"

The King clenched his hand into a fist one more time, and with a face full of rage he delivered a fierce punch against his mother's stomach. Unfortunately, it didn't even made her move, she in fact didn't felt a thing. "Hahaha! You truly are pathetic. Hahaha!" She laughed, but the boy kept going forcing his fist deeper and deeper. At one point he felt his bones breaking. "This is fun, but really just stop this is pathe...what?" Salem felt something for the first time.

"Ahhhhh!" Geo increased his strength even though the bones on his arm were shattering and the gaping wound he had at his left eye was hurting like hell, he still kept going further. Salem quickly placed her hands on him to pull him back but it was of no use. _Remember little brother, power comes in response to a need not a desire._ "AhhAHHHHHHH!" He managed to lift Salem off the floor causing her eyes to widen in surprise, then he smashed her against the wall with all his strength, shattering the same wall. Both of them flew for a couple of moments before landing on the floor violently and rolling across the ground like ragged dolls.

Salem quickly got up, she was furious. "You little shit! How dare you!" She cleaned the dust off her clothes. But before she made another move she felt something wet on her lips, when she wiped it with her hand she saw a little blood. "...I am going to kill you!"

"Ha ha! N-Not a Goddess after all huh?" Geo couldn't get up, not to mention half of his left arm was missing. "Y-You are just...a beast."

"This ends now!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A young red haired girl landed between them with red petals flying around her. "I won't allow you to hurt him any further!" Ruby pointed her scythe at Salem but when she saw the condition of her boyfriend, her heart almost broke. "G-Geo..."


	43. Chapter 42: Sacrifice (Part 1)

**Really sorry about taking this long to upload guys, I will try to post more regularly. Anyway, I decided to cut the last chapter of this Ark in two, meaning the next one will finally end this Ark. Also, the next Ark will focus on Ruby and her friends in their fight against the Kingdoms, and I only mention Ruby because Geo, well, lets say that he isn't in control of his body anymore. I really do hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, I have to go now, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 42: Sacrifice (Part 1)**

Ruby stared at the young boy, she had no words. Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing, Geo was missing his left eye, not to mention his left arm as well. Looking at him just hurt her heart, if she had been faster she maybe could have protected him but there's no point in thinking about that now, what's done is done, all she can do at this moment his be there for her lover and try to save him from his mother, the Queen of Darkness, Salem. "W-What the hell are you doing HERE?!" Yelled Geo as he was furious to see her. "You should have gone with the others! You shouldn't be..." He coughed violently spreading blood across his chest. "...Leave."

"Be quiet, and save your strength you will need it." Said the red girl as approached the injured warrior with a sad expression, she got on her knees and then touched the boy's cheek. "I would never leave you, no matter what, you should know that by now." Ruby removed what was left of her cape and wrapped it around Geo's injured arm so the bleeding could stop. "Forgive me, I should have shown up sooner maybe I could have prevented this from happening." Her voice started to crack as she finished tying the knot.

Salem simply watched them without making any sort of movement, this whole situation was filling her black heart with joy. She loved how broken both Ruby and Geo were. "Damn you..." He muttered under his breath. "We don't stand a change against her, at least not yet. That monster is too powerful for you to face alone, I should know because I tried and look what she did to me." Said the boy in pain. "T-This fight is between me and my mother, so stay out of it and LEAVE...I beg you."

"I would listen to him if I were you little girl."

"You are not your dad!" Ruby shouted, then she paused for a moment. Geo just stared at her without saying a single word. "At first I thought this was about pride but now I realize that I was wrong, you want to fight alone because you want to prove that you can stand on your on without having anyone to fight for you." Said the red girl. "Geo, the people of Gwain follow you because you have showed them that you are capable of leading them and keep them safe. Avala, Sunny and many others know that you are a great leader that takes care of his people, that's why they want you to be their king."

The Queen of Darkness laughed, interrupting Ruby. "Hahaha! Sweet words, but unlike you 'hero', he doesn't care about the world or his people. They all can burn in hell for all he cares the only thing that drives him is you."

"Your wrong." She replied. "It's clear that you don't know him like I do, Geo might say that but he doesn't mean it. He has saved people time and time again. Like when a village was attacked by the Grimm or when Gwain was invaded by the White Fang." Ruby got up and her expression changed to a serious one. "Even when you attacked this ship, he could have run but he decided to stay to slow you down so the others could escape, he stayed and fought to save the weak unlike his dad. To me Geo is...a hero." She showed a strong smile.

Geo stared at her. "Ruby..."

Salem didn't like what she had said, her dark Aura began to rise and overwhelm the room. "As long you are alive my son will still have hope, if I kill you that hope will finally be destroyed and his hate will rise." She replied with a serious tone, then she opened her hands and started to concentrate her power. "Dark Spear!" A spear shaped Aura was launched towards her opponent with incredible speed.

Ruby spun her scythe and aimed. "Crimson Shot!" A powerful red beam was fired and when it collided with Salem's attack a huge explosion happened but before the smoke could dissipate both warriors clashed with their weapons. Ruby using her scythe and Salem using a black staff made out of pure dark Aura. Then the girl jumped backwards to avoid being hit but her eyes never left the target. "Crescent Slash!" A wave of Aura went straight to her enemy but Salem cut the attack in half with her staff. "She can do that?"

"That and much more!" She quickly approached the enemy and launched her staff forward, the tip slammed right into Ruby's stomach causing her eyes to widen at the force that was behind it. A sudden surge of power pushed through her and blood fell from her mouth. Salem then swung her weapon again and slammed Ruby's chin sending her flying towards the ceiling where she hit pretty hard. "What's the matter Silver Eyes? Show me your power, I want to see how you managed to beat Cinder!" She opened her hand and yelled. "Dark Flames of Inferno!"

On her side Ruby was spinning Crescent Rose and when the attack hit it was instantly blocked and sent into another direction. The demon woman was surprised, she never expected her Aura technique could be so easily blocked. "I am going to make you pay in blood for what you did to him!" She showed rage, an expression that was never seen before. Her silver Aura grew and soon her body was surrounded with a silver light. "Crescent Wave!" The red warrior swung her weapon and a very large amount of Aura came out of it.

"Hell's Shield!" A black orb was summoned and within seconds Salem was engulfed by the incoming attack. The impact caused the airship to lose speed and even shut down the secondary engines, only the main engine is keeping the Galeon from falling. "Such destructive power..." Salem whispered to herself as her black orb shattered. "For a moment I actually thought my shield would break." She looked up and saw the young girl approaching with great speed.

Ruby didn't aim at her opponent instead she pierced the ground next to Salem. "Shattering Crescent!" Many cracks erupted across the floor and a silver light came out of those cracks. Suddenly many more explosions wreaked havoc but Salem managed to dodge, leaving Ruby quite frustrated. "How did she even escaped?" She asked herself while thinking about what to do next.

"Just do both of us a favor and give up, seriously no one will blame you, I mean you are facing a God after all." Said the Queen of Darkness with a vile smile on her lips.

"Never!" Her eyes began to glow sliver. "Heroes never give up! Besides, there's too much at stake." The desire to protect her loved ones was increasing by the second, and it gave her more power. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Red petals flew around her almost forming a tornado, then she sent all of them towards her enemy. "Petals of Crimson!" All of the petals slashed Salem or that was what it seemed until she burned all of them with her dark Aura. Even though the attack had failed Ruby was still filled with determination.

"You really don't know when to give up do you?" Salem stared at the enemy across her before launching forward, aiming straight at Ruby's figure but the young girl quickly swung her scythe forcing her opponent to blocked the strike with her staff. Then Salem jumped into the air before disappearing from sight, leaving Ruby confused as she had no idea where that demon was. "I'm right here!" She was a few meters behind her. There was a dark orb at the tip of the staff. "Chaos Eraser!" The orb exploded the moment it hit its target.

From the smoke a spinning ring of red Aura suddenly reveled itself and it destroyed the second dark orb. "Double Crescent Slash!" After that it went and it hit Salem, releasing an enormous explosion. "That...that must have done something." She was almost at her limit after using many Aura techniques. Then two white spikes emerged from the ground and slashed her legs. "Ahhh!" Ruby screamed in pain but luckily they didn't cut her flesh too deep. "D-Dammit!" She got on one knee.

Salem slowly walked towards her. "You put up a good fight, I can see why he likes you. You are brave and strong but not smart and thats a quality that you both share unfortunately." She said with her usual tone. "But in the end I always win because nothing can beat the will of a God. Hahaha!" Her laugh echoed through the airship, then her dark staff transformed into a sword. "This doesn't have to end with your death my sweet girl as I see my son goes where you go. So instead of both you dying like dogs perhaps you can join me?"

"G-Go to hell!" Ruby replied while getting back up, even with those wounds on her legs she was still able to fight.

"Thats the type of answer I expected from my son, but not from you. Oh well, just another body to join the countless others!" Suddenly two Aura orbs came from behind the demon woman and it was a perfect it, unfortunately they didn't do anything because Salem had summoned her shield before the impact. "What is this?!"

Both Hydrox and Hacelen (also known as Summer Rose), landed next to the red warrior. Ruby was baffled she had no freaking clue of what was happening right now. "What are you two doing here? No! Better yet why did you help me?"

"I have my reasons Silver Eyes, but let's say that I am here to protect the royal family of the Casterwills, which unfortunately you are included, my Queen." He replied in disgust. Since the moment they met the masked man only wanted to see her brutally murdered for what her people did to his, but things have changed and maybe there's still hope for peace to exist between the two races. "Now, as you probably saw we have no chance of beating her so we need to leave right now!"

"But..."

Hacelen approached her. "The boy has lost too much blood if we keep going like this he will die, can you live with that?" She asked.

Ruby looked at the injured young man and lowered her head. "Your right, we have to leave, I don't want to lose him."

"Enough of this! I am tired of playing these silly games!" She drew all of the attention to herself. "Witness the raw power of darkness!" Salem shouted as a large orb made off pure dark Aura started to engulf the entire airship. "Everything is going to become mine! And you Hydrox, you will pay for your betrayal!"

As the orb grew Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the incoming attack, even though it seemed the end she was still hanging to her hope and determination. Her eyes released an intense silver light that forced both Hydrox and Hacelen to take a few steps backwards. "This isn't a game!" Shouted Ruby. "You slaughter thousands of people with your Grimm! Innocents that can't protect themselves and if I don't stop you here and now you will continue to murder them all!" In front of the barrel of the scythe an orb was being created. "I will free this world of your evil! Full Power Crescent Shot!"

The beam was fired with such intensity that it destroyed several parts of Ruby's weapon, but when the attack hit the enormous dark orb it was simply swallowed, causing everyone to be surprised and soon they were engulfed by the attack. "Hahaha! In the end I always win." She smiled, until she saw her son slowly walking towards the orb and trying not to fall. "I see you still have some strength left but there's nothing you can do to change destiny my child, they will die a horrible death and because of that you will finally become free of that bond with that idiot girl."

Geo looked at the massive dark orb. "Hero...she called me a hero...why did she do that? I don't understand after everything that has happened how could she say that?" He wondered. "I never liked heroes because in the end they always died...b-but...I think I get it now. They sacrificed themselves because if they didn't then everything they loved would be destroyed."

"W-What are you doing?" Salem asked as the boy placed his hand on the dark orb. "Do not be stupid! You can't absorb that amount of dark Aura, your human side will never..." She paused as she saw Geo reveal a small smile. "...Survive. If you do this the WHOLE WORLD! Will move against you, Ozpin and his allies will kill you the moment they see you in your real form! Are you seriously going to do that because of HER?!"

"Yeah, because that's what heroes DO! THEY GO BEYOND!" Geo pushed his hand inside the orb and a massive explosion erupted.


	44. Chapter 43: Sacrifice (Part 2)

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter. Also with this one done the Arc comes to an end but I have already started with the new chapter for the new Arc. Anyway, I have to go now my friends, I will see you guys later, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 43: Sacrifice (Part 2)**

Some residual smoke hung in the air, shifting like ghosts in the breeze, it obscured the entire room like fog in an alley on a humid night. The smoke wasn't completely opaque, but its long grey wisps seemed to curl with others that were much darker, some near black, but in the center of all this there were three people having a hard time getting their things together. Like a canon, Ruby's chest pushed out the smoke in rapid, it was as if someone had placed a piece of coal into her lungs. "...W-What happened?" She asked while cleaning her mouth. "Hydrox! Hacelen! Are you guys there?"

"Suprisingly yes." Answered the old man as he and Hacelen approached the young red warrior. "I don't understand, we shouldn't be alive that amount of dark Aura should have killed us." He was puzzled by this unexpected event. "Still, lets not lose focus we need to use this opportunity to grab the boy and leave now! I don't want to know what Salem will do to us once she finds out we're not dead." Both girls agreed with the man but going through the intense smoke was going to be a challenge.

Fortunately it didn't took long for the room to clear thanks to the big wholes created because of the battles that transpired inside the airship. Ruby searched her surroundings for a few moments before finding her lover in the distance on his knees. "Geo!" She ran to him. Her eyes widened as she saw that the boy's remaining eye was black with no iris and a lot of black smoke coming out of his body, specially his face. "Are you okay? W-What did she do you?" Her heart raced.

Geo looked at her. "...Y-Your safe and the others are as well t-that's all that matters." He replied with a weak tone, then he fell backwards but Ruby caught him before he could hit his head against the floor. "I-I'm sorry...I guess I won't be able to keep my promise to you after all."

Ruby felt a sharp pain in her heart. "B-Be quiet and don't say stupid things like that. I am going to get you out of here and Sunny will treat you back to health." She tried to smile for him but for some unknown reason she couldn't do it. "He will alright won't he?" She looked back Hydrox and Hacelen but neither of them said a word, they just avoided eye contact with her. "Y-You will be fine! I know you will!" Tears began to form.

"I-It's alright." Said the young King. "I...I showed everyone that even someone broken like me can be a hero in the end." He coughed violently spreading blood across his chest. Ruby's tears ran down her cheeks and landed on the boy's face. "D-Don't cry my love. Listen, I-I need you to be strong and to hold on to your hope, because it was you who restored my hope and showed me what love was." She hugged him tighter.

"P-Please, I beg you stop saying these things." The girl cried, the pain she was feeling was unbearable. "I-I can't do this without you. I-I just can't."

"...Forgive me." He replied. "I don't w-want to go but...please, I need you to hear my love, you can save this world. Drop your restraints and let all of your emotions run through you, protect our friends, the innocents and above all else yourself. You are so much stronger than you realize...just...l-let...it go." With those final words Geo closed his eye and...died, in the arms of the woman he loved.

"G-Geo? Geo?! GEO?! GEOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as she hugged the boy's body even tighter.

Salem watched the girl crying, she didn't want to let go, then the Queen of Darkness decided to approach her. "...I understand your pain child but this is what happens when brave fools try to stand against a God, they simply die." She said with a serious tone. "Geo was strong and he tried to do what he felt was right but in the end he died just like many others, I mean its just like I said before, trash will be trash."

"...What did you call him?"

"Hm? Did you say something child?" She asked.

Ruby's rage grew. "You called him trash didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" A sudden surge of power was unleashed from Ruby and it pushed Salem back a few steps. Then the young warrior rose with an expression full of rage. "YOU'LL PAY! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" She yelled with all of her might. Suddenly a large silver explosion erupted and it was so bright that it even forced Salem to cover her red eyes. The silver light was so powerful that it tore open the sky and it revealed the sunlight.

"..." The Queen of Darkness was speechless. Ruby was surrounded by a very strong Aura and her silver eyes were glowing like never before. Her tears were being carried by the wind and her expression showed her unbreakable determination. "I..W-What?" For the very first time Salem felt something she had never felt before, fear. "S-Such a massive power, h-how is that possible? Y-You shouldn't have this kind of Aura!" But Ruby didn't replied. "Don't you dare think that just because you got a little more powerful you can defeat..." A fist hit her stomach causing her eyes to widen.

The red warrior then delivered a fiery punch against the woman's face, sending her flying into the air until she landed a couple of meters away from her position. Salem struggled to get up. "Y-You bitch!" She coughed blood. "I-I didn't even saw her coming towards me, not to mention hitting me like I was some weakling." Salem whispered. "My body is hurting all over, how?! With just two punches?!"

Ruby stared at her enemy while slowly making her way towards Salem. The hate that she had was large, all of the pain that she had bottled up for so long was now unleashed. "You are nothing compared to me!" Salem said in rage as she increased her Aura. "I am going to destroy you and everything you love! Chaos Eraser!" Her staff fired a dark orb that exploded the moment it hit Ruby. "Hahaha! Haha!...What?!" The smoke cleared and the warrior was still walking like nothing had happened. "Impossible!"

"Crimson Shot!" A silver beam was fired Crescent Rose.

"Hell's Shield!" The beam hit. "Stupid girl that won't work!" The shield cracked and its cracks began to spread all over. "No! No! No!" It broke and silver beam slammed right into her stomach, sending flying towards the wall where she hit with her back pretty hard. "Ahhhhh!" More blood came out of her mouth. "T-This can't be happening! She's a fucking little girl!"

"You enjoy to destroy whatever and whoever you want with no one strong enough to stop you, that is finished as of now!"

Salem's anger grew even more. "We will see about you annoying little shit!" She opened both her hands and two dark orbs started to form. "Hahaha! I am the Goddess of this world and I do whatever I want! You will share the same fate of my son!" Salem fused the orbs into one and then she aimed. "Chaos Eruptor!" A powerful dark beam was fired towards her opponent.

"Crescent Slash!" She cut the Queen of Darkness's attack in half, dividing the beam and sending them into separate ways. "Don't you dare mention him! DON'T YOU DARE!" Ruby activated her Semblance and within seconds she was in front of her enemy, leaving Salem astonished because she wasn't able to keep up with Ruby's speed. The girl's left boot slammed into Salem's right cheek, then she followed with another attack. "Crescent Slash!" The Aura completely engulfed her opponent, creating a massive explosion.

After the smoke cleared it showed that most of Salem's clothes were torn apart and that her body was full with wounds. "...I won't let this happen, I won't be beaten by a Silver Eyes bitch!" Salem dashed with incredible speed towards Ruby, both of them clashed violently generating a shockwave to appear around them. Ruby grit her teeth as she continued slashing at the demon woman. "I got you NOW! Her staff hit her enemy's chest, then the young girl's stomach but none of that caused Ruby any pain.

"After everything you have done to me you think that hurts?" She slashed Salem's black staff in two. The so called 'Goddess' then delivered a strong punch against Ruby's face. For a moment Salem smiled but then that same smile disappeared within seconds. "...How does it feel?" She smashed her opponent's face with her fist. "To not be able to fight back, to feel so desperate and helpless? Now imagine feeling that all of the time."

"D-Dammit!" Her nose was broken and blood wouldn't stop coming out. "I do not fucking care about others, I only care about what I want! Other people are just pawns for me to use to achieve my goals and I will not let you interfere any further you brat!" Salem jumped back placed her hands on the floor. "Spikes of Darkness!" Several spikes emerged from the ground and they went to their target. Ruby moved and she dodged all of them but they kept following her. "Your speed means nothing to ME!" More spikes emerged. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"I won't let you!" Ruby's silver Aura grew and it destroyed the bone-like spikes. Then red petals began to dance around her figure, then she sent them towards Salem. Blood flew out of numerous wounds causing Salem to yell in pain. "That one was for all the innocents you have murdered!" Said Ruby angrily. "This one is for me and my GEO! FULL POWER CRESCENT SHOT!" All of her memories with Geo flashed before her. Then a massive beam was unleashed from her weapon and it went straight to her enemy.

Salem tried to block it but it didn't work she was engulfed and the attack took her out of the burning airship and it slammed against the mountain. The battle was finally over. Ruby's Aura decreased and her eyes returned to normal. Both Hacelen and Hydrox approached her. "I...I have never thought someone could beat Salem but...you did it. Unfortunately, that attack wasn't enough to kill her so we should leave now!"

"..."

"I won't pretend to know your pain but we can't stay here." Said Hacelen. "I...I can carry him if you want. He needs a proper burial."

"No." Said Hydrox. "Here is where he belongs, to go down in flames like a true warrior, like a King and like a Casterwill."

Ruby simply nodded. They moved towards a big hole in the airship and got ready to jump into the forest but before Ruby could jump, she looked back. She needed to see him one last time. "I love you." She said saddened, then she jumped out of the Galeon with the others. Within moments the airship crashed into the mountain causing a massive explosion that was heard throughout the entire region.


	45. Chapter 44: Loss

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter I have made. Anyway, have a great reading my friends, I will start to work on my next chapter. I'll see you all soon, bye.**

* * *

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 44: Loss**

Hydrox and the two girls made their way through a forest that seemed ancient. The trees were thick and old, roots that were twisted, it might once have been filled with bird-songs and animals that roamed freely. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that they could barely see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor, even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of a broken house that stood a few meters in front of them. "We should take shelter inside that building for a couple of hours, she needs to rest." Said Hacelen as she looked at Ruby's wounds. "She won't last long with those injuries."

"I know that but we can't stop this place is probably filled with Grimm or bandits so we must keep moving." Replied the old man with his usual tone. But as he was about to take the next step forward, Hacelen grabbed his arm and it was clear by her expression that she wasn't happy with his choice. "D-Dammit! Listen, clean the wounds and bandage her legs, I will then carry her but we can't stay here because if we do we will die, now hurry up." With that said, Hacelen agreed to his terms.

"Come here and take a seat on that rock." She told her, but then she noticed something in the girl's eyes. They had no light in them, that joy and happiness went away the moment Salem took Geo's life. Now, she was in extreme pain and saddness. "I don't have bandages but this will do." Hacelen removed what was left of her cape and riped it in half. Then she cleaned the blood from the red warrior's legs, no sound came from the girl's mouth. "...I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help but know that we won't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Ruby grabbed the amulet that Geo gave her months ago. "...If I had been faster, I-I could have saved him." Her hand turned into a fist. "H-How can I be a hero if I can't even save one person! I-I let him die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything!" Ruby was angry. "All he wanted was to be left alone but its like the world was against him, against us!" Her heart hurt.

Hacelen didn't know what to say there were so many feelings in the girl's words, feelings that she had never knew, so she remained silent and kept treating Ruby's injuries. "B-But then he had that stupid pride of his, every battle was his own and he never ran away. He could have escaped the airship with the others but no he decided to stay and fight against that monster so everyone could evacuate." Her eyes were teary. "That...that stupid, reckless, brave fool...my fool...my Geo."

"He believed in you, you know?" Hydrox approached them. Ruby raised her head and looked at the old Casterwill. "During my last battle with him he told me that you would be the one to save this ruined world, and I am starting to see why." He turned his back. "Your feelings for those you love gives you power, your will to protect them that's why I could never beat Geo. But that's not all, your hope is incridible and none of us can match it. I don't know where you got it from but damn isn't it powerfull."

"D-Did he really belive in me?" She asked.

The old man nodded. "More than you think my Queen." He then got down on one knee and said. "I know your pain girl better than you think but we can't stay here so get on my back, I will carry you." Hacelen helped the young red haired warrior getting up and then placed her on Hydrox's back. "Right! Lets keep moving forward maybe we will find a village that's nearby or at least a military outpost."

"Can you really carry her? I mean you still have some ribs broken."

"I work through the pain, like I always have." He replied before moving forward.

Falling leaves tumble from the interlocking branches above them. Hacelen stared at the falling leaves, for her it was quite breathtaking, at the most. First a green leaf, then shortly afterwards a yellow leaf stained with bits of orange and green. They hit the ground lightly making no sound effect. "Stop waisting time staring at dead leaves and keep moving." Barked the old Casterwill with a bitter tone. "I need you to stay focus Sum-I mean Hacelen, you must watch our backs."

"Of course."

Bugs zipped in and out of Ruby's ears while they kept walking, humming and buzzing their little annoying songs. A mosquito landed on her skin, but she quickly slapped it away. The young girl was in no mood for anything but she tried to remain calm, but how could she? "I know this isn't the time or place but I must ask you, where's the artifact?" He asked. "Only a Casterwill can be its guardian."

"Ozpin..." She whispered. "Ozpin has it."

"Not for long."

Suddenly, the sound of engines were heard and they were getting louder by the second, until they saw two Bullhead airships approaching. One of the ships landed near the group and when the doors opened, Ruby's heart just startedto hurt even more. Sunny and General Avala got their weapons out as they didn't know these two strangers that were with the young Queen. "Hold there!" Shouted Avala. "You are not going anywhere with that girl, she's coming with us and if you have hurt her then I will kill you both."

"Stop!" Said Ruby. "They are...they helped me survive." She got down from Hydrox's back.

Sunny ran and imidiately hugged the red warrior with all strength. "I was really worried about you. I-I thought something bad had happened but you are safe now." A smile spread across her lips. "But umm, where's Geo? I thought he was with you." Ruby's silver eyes lowered, she didn't had the courage to tell her. Sunny's fear grew. "W-Where is he? Y-You know where he is right?"

General Avala took a good look at Ruby, by her expression she knew what happened to him. "...How did he die?"

"What?!" Sunny was shocked.

"H-He..." Tears came to surface. "He sacrificed himself to save us." She bursted into tears. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sunny was heart broken, the little boy she had taken care of for many years was now gone and she wasn't able to do a single thing to help. The boy was like a son to her, she taugh him how to use Dust, she helped him when he was in school and always treated him when he was sick. All of those sweet memories are all that remain for her. "I...I-It wasn't your fault sweetie." She embraced the crying girl in her arms, although Sunny herself was crying as well. "Y-You loved him as much as I did and I-I know you did your best."

Avala simply turned her back and went back inside the Bullhead, although she didn't want to show it she was in deep pain as well. Then, a man with a cane approached them. "It seems something terrible as transpired and by how things look, I can assume that the young Prince has fallen."

"It's King to you!" Said Hydrox.

Ruby rose her head and saw him. "You...YOU! BASTARD!" With rage and tears she launch herself towards the Headmaster of Beacon but both Hacelen and Sunny grabbed her just in time. "How dare you show your face! You are nothing but a monster like Salem, you and Aiden used my Geo to do your dirty work and he did it because he admired you both but all you did was use him." Said Ruby in pain. "You took advantage of him just because...he was Salem's son."

"So, you know and from you just said it seems Geo found out as well." Replied Ozpin. "It was for the best you know, him dying because now the world doesn't has to deal with another demon." He walked towards them. "Geo was a killer and he was a good one too, Aiden made sure of that. But that only shows the darkness that was within him, you must understand Ruby, the boy you loved was nothing but a Grimm that needed to be put down like a dog before he could cause problems.

"Shut up!" Shouted Ruby. "He wasn't perfect but he tried his best to do the right thing, he saved me and so many others so how dare you call him a monster! And I don't care if he was half-Grimm I still loved him, but don't you dare call him something he wasn't." Her anger grew. "He knew you know? That you were the one that ordered Tyrian to murder him and his family."

Ozpin was baffled. "H-He knew?"

"And you know what he wanted to do?" She approached him. "Be left alone. That's all he wanted, he just wanted to live his life. He wanted to get revenge on you for what you did but in the end he decided to just throw it all away, all of the dark thoughts that were consuming him. Geo did that because he knew there was no point in this endless cycle of hate!" Ruby launched her fist and it smashed in Ozpin's face, breaking his glasses. "...All you saw when you looked at him was a monster just because he was Salem's son, but I saw him for who he really was. A man that never ran from a fight and always did what was right in his eyes."

"Well said." Hydrox supported her.

"Hm, a man is born from a couple that is in love and know what love is, but Geo was born from pure darkness he had no real love for you he was just using you for fun." Ozpin grabbed his cane and got up. "But we don't have to worry anymore the boy is dead and that's what matters." He turned his back and made his way towards the ship. "You are no longer welcomed in Beacon, you have served your purposed and now I do not need you. I thought you were like me and would do anything to save the world but it seems I was wrong about you, go do something else because you will never become a Huntress."

"I would rather be a nobody than to be like you." Replied Ruby in disgust.

* * *

 **Unknow Location**

Enourmous pillars were scattered around the region and beneath them were dark clouds shooting thunder everywhere. Near the bottom of a pillar there was a young boy with just one arm and one eye, holding the wall of the pillar tightly so he wouldn't fall into the darkness. He seemed confused and afraid as he didn't know what was going on. "...W-Where am I?" He searched his surroundings.

"Awaken at last are we?"

"W-Where am I?"

"Well, this is the after-life but I won't bother to explain it to you because I doubt you would understand." Replied the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Excellent question! Not the right one." Said a dark spider with bone-like armor on its legs and head. "The right question would be. Who are you?"

"...I..."

"Hehehe!" Laughed the spider. "You should start climbing then 'I'. But be careful not to fall otherwise you will lose more than your soul."

The young man started to climb the pillar. "That's it! Up you go."


	46. Chapter 45: A Promise To Fulfill!

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay but work is a real pain in the butt sometimes but I am glad to see that there are many people liking this story. I have to be honest, I don't know why you guys like it so much but I am really glad, thank you so much for reading friends. I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye.**

 **A Shattered Life**

 **Chapter 45: A Promise To Fulfill!**

* * *

The young man kept climbing the enormous pillar with the dark spider at his side. Climbing with just one arm was hard but there was no place left for him to go, except for the darkness down below but who knows what type of creatures live there or nightmares. No, the only way was up, unfortunately there was something that was bothering him and the spider caught wind of that. "What's the matter child? You are slowing down, maybe you are finally getting your memories back? Uhhh, that would be so exquisite."

"M-My name, I-I...it, I-I can't focus." He replied. "J-Just shut up!"

"Hmm? Have I angered you?" Asked the spider.

"N-Not you. The crying, someone is crying and it won't stop."

"Crying? I'm sorry to disappoint you my child but there's nothing to hear but the sound of my sweet voice here." Said the creature. In that moment the boy bashed his head against the pillar, blood fell from his forehead but it seemed the crying he was hearing didn't stop, and that only made him more angry. "If I were you, I would probably stop imagining things and make my way up before something bad happens. Hehehe!" He laughed. But the small human paid no attention to the dark creature, the crying was loud, too loud for him to bear.

He bashed his head once again but the sound was still there. "STOP IT!" He began to climb faster and faster, the spider almost couldn't keep up with him. His speed was incredible, even with just one arm. Then, he jumped and managed to grab the ledge of the ruined pillar. "I-I did it." He pulled himself up, and now he had reached his goal. "What is that?" He looked at the mysterious temple in the distance. Filled with curiosity he decided to his way towards it, at least it kept his mind distracted from the continuous crying.

The temple had a few strange symbols across it and it seemed quite ancient. There was a monolith in the main entrance and it represents the overcoming of evil. Every element of this monument was crafted and created with lavish materials from unknown regions of this strange world. "Ah! Magnificent isn't it? It took ten thousand years to build such a wonder." The spider crawled down from the monolith. "Welcome to the Temple of Casterwills!" He said quite excited. "Welcome home, young Casterwill."

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Replied the boy. "And what's a Casterwill?"

"Well, lets say they are warriors that only know one thing, and that's to fight. Almost all Casterwills are proud warriors and have quite the ego to boot, meaning they aren't the smartest people around and they are easily swayed with promises of power." Answered the creature. "Very corruptible your people are but I believe the worst crime they committed was when they joined the Dark God to battle against his older brother, the Light God and his, 'oh so called protectors of life' Silver Eyes."

Hearing this was overwhelming for the child but it was a step closer to know who he was. "A-Alright, s-so, I'm a bad person. Is that what you are trying to say right?"

"Ohh, you are quite the killer kid, I think I have lost count of how many people you have butchered across the years but I love your work nonetheless." Replied the spider excited. "I remember someone saying that war is a cruel parent but an effective teacher. Your father taught you the way of the blade, even though you can't remember, and then you did what he told you to do. Kill all of his enemies without mercy, no one can threaten the power of the Casterwills."

"How...How do I know what you are telling me is true?"

"Oh sweet child, I have no reason to lie." He replied. "Go inside the temple and seek out the truth." With that said the young warrior turned around and started to walk towards the main entrance. "But let me give you a small piece of advice. If by any chance everything goes as I think it will go, there's a certain brother of yours with purple eyes that won't show mercy, so you will have to do the same."

"Wait! What did you mean by that?" The boy looked back but no one was there. "Weird spider." He said before entering the sacred temple. "This place is empty." The temple was deserted. A diffuse bluish light was beaming through the pillared way, which made an eerie contrast with the white halo beaming from the brass sculpture on the central altar. The fragrance of incense was heavy and that led him deeper inside of the building. "Hello!" He called out but there was no answer.

He kept walking until he found a strange man sitting on a golden throne, sleeping. The old man had white hair and markings of red symbols on his body which portrays him as a savage warrior. "H-Hi!" Said the child, causing the old stranger to wake up. "I'm sorry to disturb you but could you-" His face was smashed by a very strong fist from the mysterious old man. "Ahhhh!" The young man slammed hard with his back against the wall. "W-What the hell?"

"A warrior is always aware of his surroundings even when there is no threat. You should have block that runt, and you call yourself a Casterwill? Pathetic!" He was disappointed. "Anyway, my name is Augus and I'm the first King, the first Casterwill! I'm the strongest there is, hahaha!" The man was filled with pride. "And you are Geo, the weakling that couldn't even handle a straight forward attack! You lack training boy!"

"So that's my name? Geo." He cleaned the blood from his nose, and when he looked at the blood a sudden surge of rage filled his heart. Geo may have lost his memory but his temper still remained the same. "Listen! I don't want to fight you, I just want to know who I am. So, please lets not-" Augus delivered another furious punch into the boy's face, sending him flying towards a stone pillar that was immediately destroyed when he smashed into it.

"You don't want to fight?! Stop being a coward and show me what you are made of!" Yelled Augus as he charged towards Geo with great speed. He sent a straight punch aimed at his opponent's stomach but the man's eyes widened as Geo raised his arm and blocked it, sending shockwaves through the temple that ended up shattering all of the windows. "Hahaha! That's it!" Augus smiled, but the young man's expression showed rage. "Yesss! Let it all out!"

Geo tried to push him back but the old man was just too strong, then Augus kicked him in the stomach. Geo hit the ground, sliding on his back and eventually collapsing into a tumble. "G-God Dammit!" He rolled along the ground, catching a rock and using it to himself back to his feet. Geo gripped his fist tight and launched forward to catch Augus off guard but the King was prepared. He grabbed the boy's wrist and punched him hard in the stomach. "Ahh!" Geo shuddered in pain.

But then the small warrior buried his foot into Augus stomach. The old man coughed saliva, and let go of Geo's wrist, then their fists connected. "You actually managed to hit me, good work but you will have to do better than that runt!" He yelled with excitement, after that he headbutt the poor boy and grabbed him by the throat. "Come on even with just one arm you can do better than this!" He threw him through the wall, Geo was now in another section of the ancient Casterwill temple.

"Ahhh! I-I can't focus! The crying is getting louder!" He coughed blood violently. "STOP IT!" He yelled.

"Shut up and fight!" Augus aimed his fist at his opponent's face but this time Geo dodged and delivered a fierce punch to the old warrior's ribs, followed by a flurry of quick punches that connected against his opponent's figure. "Yessss! Keep at it! Hahaha! Laughed Augus as he blocked the incoming attack. "This is what we live for!" Both of them headbutted each other with great strength. "Can you feel it? The blood boiling, the intense pain and the uncontrollable rage?"

"Will you shut up!" Geo jumped in order to avoid Augus's kick, then he dropped both his feet in front of his body, guiding himself like a missile, aiming for his enemy's head. The two feet collided with his face, warping flesh and shoving his head violently, before his body followed. First he went through a statue, and then he slammed against a stone pillar. The ground seemed to start to rumble, as bits of debris began falling and then the whole pillar fell on top of him.

Within moments the shattered remains of the pillar were blasted aside by Augus's Aura. He walked from the wreckage with a smile on his lips. "Hahaha! Good kick!" He laughed again. "For someone who lost his memories you fight very good, but lets see if you can keep up runt!" His body seemed to blur into pure speed, charging directly at Geo with his right arm braced to intercept a counterattack, and the other preparing to strike. Within seconds the two began their brutal exchange. Blows passed by Geo and Augus as each moved with incredible speed. "Its been quite awhile since I have felt like this!"

A big arm thrust towards the young man's face, with a dodge to the side the boy slammed his fist into Augus's ribs, and then he tried to hit him again but the old warrior blocked and used his elbow to hit on Geo's chest, and his knee arched up slamming into his gut. Gasping for brea for the briefest of seconds, Geo struck back. "This is where we Casterwills belong! In the fight!" His excitement grew even more. "But everything good must come to an end!" Augus pointed two fingers at Geo and yelled. "Devil's Eye!" The focused beam was fired, hitting Geo on his chest as the warrior's eyes widened in shock.

"Ahhhhhh!" Geo felt his body being driven back by the focused beam, burning through his clothes and scorching his chest. He crashed against several statues, each one ripping against him, tearing the fabric of his clothes and scratching his flesh. Finally, the beam died out and Geo was down with his back against the wall.

"Hahaha! It was a good battle kid but you are still weak." Said Augus. "You only managed to beat Solomon, Osana, and Hydrox because of our Semblance. You rely too much on that power instead of your skills, that's why you are weak." He began to charge his Aura. "That's also the reason you can't protect anyone, not even yourself. That's why you let your brother and father die, your mother raped, and the last of your friends will follow the same path, specially that girl with the red hair."

Geo was silent. "...I...they died, because I was weak..." Tears began to fall. "W-Why am I crying? I-I can't remember anything!" That angered him.

"Don't worry child, soon Ruby will be us! Hahaha!" He laughed. "Explosive Wave!" A large amount of Aura was unleashed from his figure and it was destroying everything it touched, soon Geo's soul will be erased forever.

"...That name...Ruby..." He whispered.

* * *

 _Ruby's entire body was trembling, Geo noticed that and placed his hand on top of her's. "He continued to abuse me for years, at one point I started thinking that maybe there was only one way out from cruel place...I...I-I thought about...killing myself, just so the pain would end." Ruby looked at her left arm and pulled the sleeve up, showing a few cuts. "I tried one time, but he found me on the bathroom with a razor. He got so angry that he beat me. After that, he used handcuffs to keep me locked in my room. But eventually, I was able to break free, and run away."_

 _Geo squeezed her hand a little. "I...I can't believe your own father did that to you." His face showed sadness but also rage. "I promise you that I won't let anyone harm you again, you have my word as a Casterwill." Geo's eyes burned with determination to protect her._

* * *

 _"P-Please, I beg you stop saying these things." The girl cried, the pain she was feeling was unbearable. "I-I can't do this without you. I-I just can't."_

 _"...Forgive me." He replied. "I don't w-want to go but...please, I need you to hear my love, you can save this world. Drop your restraints and let all of your emotions run through you, protect our friends, the innocents and above all else yourself. You are so much stronger than you realize...just...l-let...it go." With those final words Geo closed his eye and...died, in the arms of the woman he loved._

 _"G-Geo? Geo?! GEO?! GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

" **RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" A sudden burst of Aura erupted from his body and collided with Augus's attack and it completely engulfed it and the King. Then a massive explosion happened and the entire temple was destroyed. When the dust settled, Geo and Augus were still up with their Auras shining very brightly. But then Geo fell unconscious but Augus managed to catch him before hitting the ground.

"A strong man stands up for himself, but a stronger man stands up for others." Augus smiled. "There's still hope for you yet runt."


	47. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. I can say that the next chapter is almost ready, I just have to change a few things. Also, I have to tell that there's a change in the story. I was thinking about doing a 1 year skip and start at the begining of RWBY vol 5, maybe volume 6. But things will be far different of course. But, it will allow me to add Jaune and his friends, Oscar, Qrow. As for Geo, well, he will be back in Remnant, but remember that he is dead and that the God of Light won't break the balance, for no one.**

 **Please tell me what you think so I can get things in order please.**


End file.
